Akemi
by Heliod
Summary: Akemi, la hermana menor de Yamaiko, es transportada al nuevo mundo desde el juego MMORPG Yggdrasil en el cierre de este. Pese a su reservada personalidad hace de la búsqueda del gremio Ainz Ooal Gown, su única misión. La historia también incluye algunas experiencias que tuvo en los tiempos del juego dentro del gremio de su hermana.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

La llanura se extendía a lo lejos. Podía sentir cómo se adormecían sus pies con cada paso que daba. Estaba agotada.

No recordaba cuántas horas caminó. Solo sabía que no moriría de cansancio, o de hambre.

A pesar de que el sol se estaba ocultando y algunas estrellas comenzaban a asomarse en el cielo, uno podía ver su cara pálida llena de preocupación.

 _Un lago, una aldea, ¡dame algo!,_ pensó.

Después de confirmar que no había nada en el horizonte, suspiró.

 _Ha sido un largo viaje._

Presa del aburrimiento, comenzó a recordar las cosas que le sucedieron en los últimos meses.

 _Fue aterrador al principio. Encontrarse solo en un mundo desconocido. ¡Quién lo hubiera imaginado! Conocí muchas personas, la mayoría me ayudó de buena fe. Ahh, debí quedarme en esa ciudad._ Mientras divagaba, no pudo evitar pensar en algo.

 _Pero, ese nombre_ … Su rostro se puso serio.

Como una cegadora luz le invadió un sentimiento de esperanza.

 _Cuando lo escuche la primera vez, dudé. Bastó escucharlo una vez más para darme cuenta que era real._

En la oscuridad que se imponía en el ambiente, uno podía ver sus ojos brillar de la emoción.

 _Ellos están aquí._

Se sintió aliviada, lo hacía cada vez que pensaba en eso.

Lo usaba cada vez que quería reponerse y enfocarse en su objetivo. Fiel a esto, su rostro pálido comenzó a tornarse más y más oscuro, su color original. Sus largas orejas caídas tomaban su color y se levantaban lentamente.

—Ainz Ooal Gown.

Susurró un nombre esperando no ser escuchada, aunque no había nadie ahí que lo hiciera.

 _Los amigos de nee-sama deben estar aquí, ¡pero dónde!_

Caía la noche. Sin embargo, ya no se sentía intranquila.

Seguía caminando con el mismo ritmo con el que partió de la ciudad.

Aún conservaba parte de la vestimenta que tenía cuando fue transportada a este mundo. Sus botas las cambió por un par de sandalias desgastadas para evitar maltratarlas o que se llenen de polvo. Por otro lado, su vestido púrpura de una pieza todavía conservaba su brillo característico que la hacían destacar entre la gente corriente. El vestido dejaba sus hombros descubiertos, además terminaba en una falda corta, que ella odiaba porque aunque era normal en el juego, aquí estaba fuera de lugar.

Lo único nuevo que adquirió era una capa de color rojizo. Odiaba la capucha porque no podía ocultar sus orejas en ella, pero aun así eso no era un problema. No había motivo alguno para ocultar su raza élfica en esa ciudad. Muchas personas la mirarían extrañadas, pero al rato seguirían su camino sin prestarle importancia. Era una de las razones por lo que le agradaba ese lugar.

Echó una ojeada al horizonte para verificar que, como era de esperarse, la hierba continuaba y se perdía en la oscuridad. Una persona normal podría no comprobar nada solo mirando de reojo, pero ella podía ver en la oscuridad. Era una habilidad que poseían los elfos.

Se detuvo, respiró profundamente y se dejó caer.

 _Es todo por hoy._

No estaba cansada, ni mucho menos hambrienta. La razón de esto era porque tenía ítems mágicos que le permitían vivir sin tener que comer o dormir. Sin embargo ella aun disfrutaba de hacer ese tipo de cosas ya sea por capricho o por costumbres que mantenía de su vida anterior.

 _Quiero un baño._ Pensó, ya no podía darle la espalda a sus antojos.

La espesa hierba se movía silenciosamente.

Antes cuando llegaba la noche y ella se encontraba al aire libre, maldecía unas cuantas veces. Pero al final se resignaba, se echaba donde se sintiera más cómoda, y miraba al cielo. De pronto sus preocupaciones volaban de su mente y el bramido del viento, que por las noches era más fuerte de lo normal, se los llevaba.

Planeaba hacer lo mismo que hizo todas las noches desde que salió de la ciudad que tanto extrañaba.

Se recostó lentamente tratando de cubrir su vestido con la capa para que éste no se ensuciara con la hierba.

Un mar de estrellas se presentaba ante ella, éstas brillaban y decoraban el cielo como un joyero, junto a una luna que se imponía como un guardián de la noche e iluminaba todo el campo a su alrededor.

 _Me pregunto si en este mundo alguien ya llegó a la luna_ , divagó.

 _Éste es el paisaje que tanto admiraba Blue planet-san._ Pensó y luego cerró los ojos. _Nee-sama nunca lo entendió._

Con los ojos cerrados, dejó que la oscuridad de los alrededores invadiera su mente.

Por supuesto, no durmió.

Dormir era un capricho para ella, y a pesar de que durmió poco desde que fue transportada a este mundo, extrañaba el confort y la tranquilidad que le ofrecía tumbarse en una cama y descansar. Aunque ella era una persona de buenos modales en parte gracias a la instrucción que recibía de su hermana mayor, gustaba de levantarse tarde o de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo recostada, ya sea leyendo o jugando videojuegos. Eso a su hermana no le agradaba en lo personal y buscaba corregirlo con el llamado refuerzo negativo.

—Nee-sama, porqué escondiste mis eroges— refunfuñaba.

Pero su hermana parecía no prestarle atención y la ignoraba. Sin embargo, ella no se rendía.

—Akemi baja tus pies de la cama, no comas ahí, usa el escritorio si no puedes bajar al comedor.

Ella recordaba todas sus conversaciones con su hermana. Las veces que le hacía enojar, y no la dejaba entrar al gremio. Recordó cuando una vez su hermana habló de ella con uno de sus amigos del gremio, y éste amablemente le soltó un discurso un tanto fofo de la relación entre los hermanos y la complicidad que debían tenerse. En ese momento Akemi se lo tragó y se calmó por un tiempo haciendo todo lo que a su hermana le pareciera. Ésta se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de su hermana menor, a pesar de que en el fondo pensaba que no había cambiado, que ya se le pasará.

Y tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que eso suceda.

Por cierto, el tipo del discurso fue Touch-me.

Akemi lo recordaba no con aprecio sino con cierto entusiasmo fanático, platónico. Ella se había quedado completamente prendada de él. Su hermana mayor lo sabía, pero nunca insinuó nada ni la molestó. Ella ya sabía que él era un hombre hecho y con un futuro en sus manos. Y la pequeña era una niña torpe e incomprensiva, aunque brillante en ocasiones, pero aún inmadura.

No obstante, su hermana nunca la limitó, la dejó relacionarse con todos sus camaradas del gremio y ellos le compartían consejos para llevarse tanto dentro como fuera de Nazarick.

Por supuesto, hablamos de hace años cuando el juego era motivo de las conversaciones más habituales y todo el mundo disfrutaba de éste y le dedicaba mucho tiempo a sus personajes, a sus gremios.

Recordó la última vez que entró al juego. Había iniciado sesión el mismo día del cierre de éste, esperando encontrar a sus viejos amigos. Ella no tenía un gremio propio porque no contaba con suficientes personas para abrir uno. Pero sabía exactamente quienes eran y donde encontrarlos.

A diferencia de ella que jugaba ocasionalmente, su hermana mayor abandonó su gremio hace meses, para irse a estudiar al extranjero.

Logró encontrar a varios y quedar en buenos términos con ellos.

—Nos reuniremos luego —le decían.

Mientras cada uno se disponía a cerrar sesión ella se mostraba reacia a hacerlo. Quería quedarse hasta el final, después de todo, no tenía por qué levantarse temprano al día siguiente. Su hermana ya no estaba con ella y a sus padres no les importaba.

A menos de un minuto para que el servidor se apague, suspiró pesadamente. Como una sucesión interminable le vinieron a la mente las cosas que tenía que hacer en los próximos días. Por supuesto, ella todavía no olvidaba sus deberes como una estudiante de preparatoria.

 _Me pregunto qué otro juego pretende llenar el vacío de Yggdrasil_ , pensó, mientras los segundos corrían lentamente a un lado de su interfaz. _¿Yggdrasil II?_ Bromeó y se rio para sí.

23:59:58

23:59:59

00:00:00

00:00:01

00:00:02


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Estaba amaneciendo, pero ella seguía tirada en el pasto.

Su piel oscura se esclarecía de un solo lado conforme el sol iba apareciendo.

Esta vez tenía algo entre las manos. Era una especie de báculo curvo, estaba hecho de una madera fina y en la punta tenía una piedra incrustada que lo adornaba. Ella lo agitó, le dio vueltas con ambas manos, lo observaba de cerca, jugaba con él.

 _Es suficiente_ , pensó.

Extendió su brazo mientras tomaba el báculo y recitó.

—¡Fly!

Como si éste hubiera recibido una orden, la gema en su extremo empezó a brillar. De pronto las líneas de su cuerpo se iluminaron de un color azulado. No paso un segundo hasta que ella comenzó a elevarse lentamente, uno podía ver la silueta que su cuerpo dejó en la hierba ahora hundida.

Ascendió unos 5 metros, cada segundo más rápido, la capa se le agitaba por el viento. Luego bajó diagonalmente, en otras palabras, avanzaba mientras caía. Pero no era una caída natural, la magia del báculo hacía todo el trabajo.

Al fin toco el suelo. Cogió el báculo con las dos manos y como si éste recibiera una orden mental, se desvaneció en el aire. Se sacudió la capa y comenzó a caminar.

Éste era el ritual con el que se levantaba, lo hacía cada vez que se encontraba sola.

Intentó usar el hechizo "fly" anteriormente, lo hizo una vez en la ciudad de la que partió, pero lo único que logro fue llamar la atención de todos, después unos guardias vinieron a buscarla. Tuvo que ocultarse y aunque nunca la encontraron, ella palideció de miedo, temía que la expulsaran por ser una amenaza para los comerciantes y nobles que transitaban el lugar. Aunque ella podía resistirse, no era a lo que quería llegar.

Ella caminaba tranquilamente, como si supiera a donde se dirige.

Por cierto, mientras estaba en el aire aprovechaba para divisar el lejano paisaje y encontrar algo que le indicara su camino. Esta vez vio unos caminos de tierra, pensó que estos ayudaban a las carretas a cruzar el extenso llano con rapidez.

 _Me pregunto a qué pueblo me llevará, o mejor, a qué ciudad._

Desde que fue transportada a este mundo solo visitó un lugar. La ciudad capital del reino de Re-Estize. Y estos caminos le recordaban a las carreteras sin asfaltar que recorrían hasta dicha ciudad.

Las horas pasaban pero ella seguía caminando tranquilamente y sin detenerse. La llanura cubría el horizonte con una carretera angosto que lo dividía.

Fue de golpe que pudo divisar unos cuantos arboles al lado izquierdo de la carretera, cada vez aparecían más y se aglomeraban: era un bosque.

Por cierto, un ojo humano habría tardado un tiempo en identificar que, en efecto, eran arboles los que se asomaban en el paisaje. Pero ella podía ver mucho más lejos que una persona normal.

No pasó mucho desde que apartó su vista del gran bosque que se elevaba, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en otra cosa que aparecía lentamente. También, gracias a su habilidad no demoró en reconocer qué era.

—Muros —dijo sin darse cuenta— ¿Es una fortaleza?

Ella escuchó acerca de ciudades amuralladas en su viaje por el reino, pero había algo extraño en estos, por lo que pensó que tal vez no era una ciudad.

 _Son demasiado altos._

Y como si leyeran sus pensamientos, los muros se hacían más altos conforme se acercaba.

Eso era obvio, en una región fronteriza y al estar en constante conflicto con el país vecino, era de esperar que un lugar como ése sea rodeado así.

Ella no pensó en dar media vuelta y seguir el camino en dirección contraria. Ya que llegó hasta ahí, debía por lo menos echar un vistazo y recolectar información.

Se acercó lo suficiente hasta cubrirse bajo la sombra de los muros; campos de trigo se extendían a los costados, y al frente, unas puertas de madera se erguían como la entrada de un parque temático que ella conocía bien.

Por su mente voló la idea de empujarlas como quien entra a un bar de mala muerte, pero se contuvo.

Llegado a este punto, se preguntó cómo podía llamar la atención de los que estaban adentro. Vio las torres de vigilancia pero éstas estaban vacías.

 _¿Debería volar para entrar? Pensó. No, eso sería de mala educación. O tal vez ¿Debería preguntarle a esos goblins cómo puedo entrar?_

Quizá una persona normal no habría notado lo que había a su alrededor, pero ella se percató de la presencia de seres ocultos en los campos de trigo. Podía contar hasta 5 personas, y por su facilidad para esconder su cuerpo entero en el trigo intuyó que eran goblins.

De un salto, estos se incorporaron y le apuntaron con sus arcos. Sus miradas agudas estaban fijas en ella.

—Creo que se ha perdido —le dijo uno— elfa-san. Su reino está muy lejos.

A pesar de que tenía una actitud amenazante, ella no se inmutó.

Akemi volvió su mirada hacia uno de los goblins.

—Disculpe, goblin-san —le dijo amablemente— ¿puede decirme el nombre de esta ciudad?

El goblin rio en voz baja y luego respondió.

—¿Ciudad? Se ha equivocado, elfa-chan, esta es una aldea.

—La aldea de Carne —dijo otro.

 _¿La aldea de Carne?_

Akemi lucía desconcertada, fue el único momento en el que pareció perder la calma. Esto se dibujó en su rostro.

Los goblins pensaron en ella como una niña que escapó de sus padres. Aunque ellos sabían que los elfos eran seres longevos y que ella debía llevar casi 100 años de vida.

Mientras los goblins la veían sumida en sus pensamientos, creyeron que estaba preocupada y a punto de llorar. Un goblin que parecía ser el líder le susurró al de su costado.

—Oye, ve a llamar a Ani-san. La jefa debe estar ocupada en este momento.

El goblin asintió con la cabeza y corrió cerca de la puerta, la golpeó varias veces. Parecía haber un intervalo de tiempo distinto entre golpe y golpe, tal vez como una forma de identificar quién tocaba. Akemi lo memorizó.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par, pudo comprobar que, en efecto, había un puñado de casas que se erguían desordenadamente. Era un pueblo, y muy pobre.

—No te preocupes, elfa-chan. Hablaremos con nuestra superior, si quieres quedarte, solo debes pedírselo. Los inmigrantes son siempre bienvenidos.

Su tono desafiante desapareció. Akemi se felicitó mentalmente y se dijo que hubiera sido una buena actriz.

—Gracias.

—Por cierto —dijo el goblin— ¿de dónde viene usted?

—Vengo de la capital.

—Ohhh —varios goblins dijeron al unísono.

El goblin continuó.

—Y ¿cuál es la razón por la que una hermosa jovencita se aventurara tan lejos?

 _¿No me va a dejar en paz, verdad?_ Pensó.

—Vengo en busca de un farmacéutico llamado Fern —dijo y rezó en su mente para que un farmacéutico llamado Fern se encontrara viviendo en este pueblo tan alejado de la sociedad.

—umm ¿Fern, dice usted? —el goblin se puso una mano en la barbilla como si lo estuviera meditando— ahh, ¿no se tratará de Nfirea-san?

—Sí, eso quise decir-respondió Akemi sin perder la calma— el viaje fue tan largo que olvide su nombre.

Akemi no inventó el hecho de que buscaba a un farmacéutico. Debido a su clase druida ella tuvo contacto en la capital con muchas personas que ejercían ese oficio y le enseñaban sobre las pociones y las hierbas medicinales de este mundo. Ella aprendió bastante de ellos y quería seguir enriqueciendo su experiencia en ese campo. No estaba nada mal haber encontrado a un farmacéutico mientras viajaba.

El goblin notó la convicción de Akemi y no sospechó de ella.

—Bien, bien, qué bueno que lo busque —dijo el goblin— justo es la persona que acabo de llamar.

—¿eh?

—¿Qué sucede Jugem-san?

Una voz vino de la entrada, Akemi se giró para verlo. Era un chico, su cabello rubio era tan largo que cubría sus ojos, llevaba un mandil blanco desgastado. El olor a hierbas se esparció a su alrededor, ella pudo sentir como su olfato se irritaba e instintivamente se cubrió la nariz.

 _Éste es un típico farmacéutico_ , bromeó en su mente.

El goblin habló primero.

—Ani-san, lamento molestarlo con su trabajo; pero, esta niña quiere quedarse en el pueblo y también parece estar buscándolo.

—Ohh ¿Es eso así?

El chico llevaba una cara de sorprendido. Akemi sintió escalofríos al no poder saber si la estaba mirando. Aun así, quería darle una buena impresión para que pueda compartir con ella sus conocimientos de herbolaria. Éste era otro ambiente, podían encontrarse distintos tipos de hierbas que incluso ella no conocía, sobre todo en ese bosque que estaba al lado del pueblo. Era una buena oportunidad para aprender.

—¡Encantada de conocerlo! —dijo casi gritando— me llamo Akemi, soy una farmacéutica del reino.

 _Buena actriz ¿eh? Me falta_ , pensó.

Nfirea se preguntaba cómo una elfa oscura llegó al reino y se hizo farmacéutica. Luego recordó que todavía no se había presentado.

—¡E-Encantado de conocerte!, soy Nfirea y ta-también soy farmacéutico.

Él miraba a la elfa de reojo: su cabello color dorado, sus ojos azules, sus orejas puntiagudas, su vestido púrpura tan llamativo.

Aunque Nfirea sonreía mientras le hablaba, todavía no olvidaba su desconcierto.

 _Los elfos oscuros viven lejos de aquí. Espera, ¿existe un reino de elfos oscuros?,_ pensaba _. Y ese atuendo, parece una aventurera. ¡Me-mejor dejo de mirarla! No quiero que se enoje._

Disimuladamente, Akemi cubrió su cuerpo con la capa.

En efecto, ella no podía dar con los ojos de Nfirea, no sabía qué parte de ella él estaba mirando. Así que, mientras que su actriz exterior esbozaba una sonrisa para no alterarse, por dentro estaba más roja que un tomate.

Como queriendo calmar el tenso ambiente, Nfirea rompió el hielo.

—Entonces, Akemi-san. Po-podemos conversar adentro, ¿sí?

—¿E-En serio? —dijo ella— muchas gracias.

Akemi volvió a sus facciones normales, sus orejas que estaban caídas, ahora se levantaban de extremo a extremo.

Por supuesto, ella llevaba una especie de morral de cuero que sacó de su caja de ítems previamente, y guardó en él algunos objetos que podrían ser de interés. Hubiera sido extraño si se presentaba con las manos vacías.

Como un cachorro adoptado al llegar a su nuevo hogar, Akemi vaciló un momento. Ella debía prestar todos sus esfuerzos en encontrar el gremio de su hermana, eran las únicas personas en las que podía confiar en este mundo. Pero pasar el hecho de haber encontrado un farmacéutico en el quinto pino era una oportunidad desaprovechada tontamente. Además ella intuyó por el olor a hierbas y el aspecto descuidado, que él era una persona muy dedicada a su trabajo.

Ella entró al pueblo, uno podía saber qué decisión tomó al ver su rostro. Caminaba unos pasos atrás de Nfirea, aunque quería caminar a su costado, pensaba que eso sería de mala educación y se contuvo. Los goblins les seguían desde atrás, podía sentir sus miradas clavadas en su espalda; no solo eso, algunos aldeanos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se volteaban para verla. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a las personas que la observaban y trató de esconder su cara en la capucha.

 _Me gasto si me miran así_ , pensó.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

No recuerda en qué momento empezó a rehuirle a la mirada de los otros.

Su hermana mayor pensaba que ella era muy tímida. La primera vez que visitó Nazarick no dejó de esconderse detrás de sus piernas, y es que, peor que las miradas de las personas eran las de unos seres heteromorfos.

—Yama-san —le dijo Bukubukuchagama— que linda es tu hermana.

Akemi creyó haber oído su voz antes, pero no recordaba dónde.

—Qué tal si le traemos a Mare para ver si habla— dijo Peroroncino.

—A Mare le faltan pantalones para que hable —dijo otro.

Risas resonaron en el salón gremial. Una enorme mesa redonda se encontraba en el centro del recinto, tenía 41 asientos, pero solo había unas 15 personas.

Bukubukuchagama chasqueó la lengua.

Desde que creó al guardián de piso, Mare, todos se preguntaban porque lo había vestido como una chica. Algunos llegaron a molestarla por eso y ella respondía de igual forma sobre las creaciones de ellos. Por supuesto, siempre bromeando; la camaradería no se perdía en esos momentos. Pero últimamente comenzó a irritarle, tal vez porque andaba estresada en su trabajo y sin ganas de aguantar bromas triviales.

Akemi los observaba de reojo. Su vista avanzaba lentamente por lo que ella creía que era un mar de gente. Seres con formas extrañas, entre ellos destacaban bultos de masa viscosa, un esqueleto exageradamente adornado con anillos y un collar, un hombre con cabeza de águila, un pulpo con tatuajes, etc.

Akemi logró ver a alguien que parecía el más normal de la habitación. Ella pensaba que era un humano con una armadura brillante de plata, tenía un zafiro incrustado en el pecho y una capa roja abrochada en el hombro. Él era el paladín de plata pura y actual campeón del mundo, Touch-me. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella mecánicamente se ocultó detrás de Yamaiko.

Ésta le susurró al oído.

—Akemi, no tengas miedo. Preséntate.

Vaciló por un momento. Su hermana le había enseñado con anticipación la forma de presentarse ante un grupo de gente no solo educadamente sino también con elegancia.

Akemi se acercó, levantó su falda levemente y agachó la cabeza: hacía una venia.

—Encantado de conocerte —dijo lo más tranquila que pudo— me llamo Akemi y soy la hermana menor de Yamaiko.

—¿Eh? —respondieron varios a la vez, estaban desconcertados.

Akemi en el fondo tenía la intención de saludar a todos, pero debido a su timidez eso no iba a ser posible. En su lugar ella opto por enfocarse en solo uno de los presentes, y hablar como si se dirigiera a todos. Pero, como si olvidara a mitad de camino la última parte, habló dirigiéndose a una persona; y, por supuesto, esta persona era…

Todos voltearon su vista a la persona que Akemi estaba mirando. Touch-me se ladeó en su sitio, tan calmado como siempre, ignoró los rostros hacia él y rio. No era una risa maliciosa sino de alguien que ve caer a un niño que aprende a caminar.

Akemi entendió eso, pero debido a su error no pudo evitar ponerse pálida. Luego recordó que en el juego todos tienen cara de póker y solo se puede expresar lo que sientes con emoticones, y se sintió aliviada.

La risa de Touch-me contagió a todos los presentes que comenzaron a reírse de igual forma. Esto no molestó a Akemi, al contrario, sintió que había pasado su prueba de fuego. Ahora tenía más confianza en sí misma.

Touch-me soltó un emoticón de una cara feliz y Akemi hizo lo mismo.

* * *

Una ciudad majestuosa se imponía en medio de una planicie nebulosa. La luna llena brillaba sobre ésta, las nubes y las estrellas la acompañaban inmóviles.

Unas murallas la rodeaban, grandes edificaciones de distintos tamaños y estilos arquitectónicos estaban ordenadas en el interior. Había una plaza gigantesca en el centro, con innumerables parques, piletas y bancas comunales.

Esta ciudad era uno de esos lugares de Yggdrasil donde se podían hacer un sinfín de cosas. Lo que más se practicaba era el comercio con otros jugadores y npc's, además este lugar contaba con varios de los más lujosos hoteles del juego. Los jugadores solitarios de razas como los humanos, elvens o elfos, establecían aquí su residencia.

En uno de estos hoteles una sombra se asomaba en una de las ventanas del último piso. Veía tímidamente hacia la plaza. Era una elfa oscura, sus ojos azules lucían apagados y su semblante irradiaba melancolía.

 _Aún hay actividad_ , pensó.

Pocas figuras transitaban la plaza, muchas estaban reunidas en asientos comunales. Tal vez despidiéndose y compartiendo información para contactarse.

Por su parte ella ya se había despedido de sus amigos; no tenía una razón para quedarse, aunque tampoco tenía una para irse. Al día siguiente se levantaría, no tenía clases pero aún debía hacer sus deberes

Akemi suspiró (fue el último suspiro que hizo frente a la consola).

 _En un momento el servidor será apagado, me desconectaré, me iré a dormir pero no lograré hacerlo. Me desvelaré toda la noche, qué podré hacer para no aburrirme, he leído todos los libros, novelas y mangas que compré, he jugado todos los juegos que me compraron, he…_

Seguía parada en la ventana, pero ahora prestando atención a su interfaz. Los segundos avanzaban. Sin dejar de contarlos ella pensó en algún otro juego que podría superar a Yggdrasil, luego sonrió.

23:59:58

23:59:59

00:00:00

Cuando el reloj dio la medianoche, su interfaz había desaparecido.

El paisaje a su alrededor se distorsionó, ella creyó que estaba siendo echada del servidor y no se alarmó. Las personas desaparecieron de su vista, la plaza era tragada en la oscuridad, en un parpadeo todo su campo de visión ya se había oscurecido.

Ella recordó una película donde el protagonista era succionado por un agujero negro, le pareció que sentía lo mismo que él. Recuerda que se durmió en toda la película y solo vio esa parte.

En efecto, ella podía recordar todo eso porque aún pensaba que se estaba desconectando.

Pero su tranquilidad duró poco cuando vio que la distorsión seguía. No había manera de que esto fuera una simple desconexión. De pronto sintió que su mente se separaba del cuerpo que operaba la consola. No se dio cuenta que ya había perdido la calma, ella se habría desmayado pero ya no sentía su cuerpo. Palideció. Dentro de su corazón se lamentó por no haberse desconectado antes, sabía que ahora no podía hacer nada más, sabía que iba a morir. Que así como su cuerpo se desvaneció, su mente correría la misma suerte. Aunque no sabía por qué pasaba esto, no lo meditaba. Pensó en su hermana, en las veces que le hizo rabiar y se disculpó, aunque ella no estaba ahí para escucharla.

Justo cuando pensó que ya había llegado su hora, la oscuridad se desvaneció de golpe y ella pudo comprobar que se encontraba en un lugar distinto.

Era de día. Había muchos edificios, las personas paseaban a su alrededor. Oyó el ruido de las carretas, de los caballos que las impulsan, de las personas conversando. Era un lugar que no estaba a la par con las ciudades de Yggdrasil, pero de todos modos lucía importante y bien cuidado.

Volvió en sí lentamente, y se dio cuenta de que estaba tirada en el piso boca abajo.

Una poderosa sensación de tranquilidad invadió cada fibra de su cuerpo. Ella no quería levantarse, para qué hacerlo, lo peor ya había pasado. Se consoló a sí misma diciendo que eso no volvería a suceder, ella no estaba segura pero aun así lo hizo.

Akemi sentía su cuerpo de forma distinta, sentía que algo cambió en ella. La primera confirmación de esto fue que comenzó a escuchar susurros. Aunque no había nadie cerca, ella escuchaba las voces de las personas que se detenían, la observaban, sintió sus miradas sin verlos.

En eso comprobó que sus sentidos mejoraron drásticamente: podía oler los perfumes de las tiendas, las hierbas medicinales, los productos alquímicos. Podía ver más lejos sin forzar sus ojos, y sentir a las personas a su alrededor, veía gente que caminaba, puertas que se abrían y cerraban, pasos, gritos y susurros; una carreta que se detenía, otra que se detenía detrás de esa, y una más. De pronto recordó que aún yacía tirada en el piso, estaba sobre una calle asfaltada, le dolía el cuerpo pero no se quejó. Se incorporó como quien se levanta de un largo sueño. Se sentía mareada. Lamentó haberse levantado y quiso volver a recostarse.

—¡Oye, usted! —le gritó un hombre— Qué hace en medio de la vía, ¡muévase!

Él estaba encima de un carruaje, lo conducía. Otros carruajes se hallaban detrás. Sus conductores también gritaban, le proferían insultos aunque no la vieran.

Akemi se asustó e impulsivamente sacó un bastón de su caja de ítems, éste se materializó en sus manos, era un palo curvo con una gema incrustada en la punta, parecía caro.

—¿Una lanzadora de magia? —dijo el conductor, tragó saliva, estaba asustado.

Ella miraba a todos lados, parecía no adaptarse aún a sus nuevas habilidades sensoriales. Su instinto le dijo que no estaba bien mostrarse así y de golpe recitó un hechizo.

—¡Invisibility!

Lo siguiente que pasó no merece explicación.

* * *

Contaba con dos pisos. En el primero se exhibían las pociones, y en el de arriba se hacían las transacciones, aparte de la gente que compraba también venían farmacéuticos a vender lo que creaban.

En este lugar se vendían los 3 tipos de pociones, pero en mayor medida estaban las pociones que eran hechas a base de hierbas, o de hierbas con magia. Las que eran puramente hechas con magia escaseaban, aparte de que eran más caras que las anteriores.

Era de noche y el ambiente en la tienda había pasado de atestado a moderado.

Lo que hacía atractivo a ese lugar, incluso de noche, eran las lámparas de luz mágica, éstas fueron proporcionadas por el gremio de magos de la ciudad.

Las pociones se encontraban en repisas que cubrían las paredes de la tienda y se amoldaban a la forma circular de ésta, en el centro había un mostrador con aspecto de media luna. Desde éste, una persona miraba distraídamente a su alrededor.

Era una mujer, tenía el cabello largo y negro, un negro sin brillo, su rostro pálido y ojos negros combinaban y se ocultaban tímidamente entre sus cabellos. Uno tendría que acercarse lo suficiente para apreciar la belleza que emanaba de sus facciones, pero ella parecía estar escondiendo todo eso.

Llevaba un vestido negro, pero este era tapado por el mostrador. Ella tenía un libro en su regazo, lo leía. Por ratos miraba con disimulo a las personas que entraban y salían, luego volvía la vista al libro. Hizo esto toda la noche.

Cuando ya quedaban pocas personas, cerró el libro cuidadosamente, tomó una campanilla que había en el mostrador y la agitó. El sonido se esparció en toda la sala. Las personas entendían esto como el cierre de la tienda y comenzaron a retirarse, había otras personas que las acompañaban a la entrada, estas mismas personas se encargaban de proporcionar información acerca de las pociones a todos los que venían a comprar. Llevaban un uniforme peculiar, que los hacía resaltar y ser localizados fácilmente. Consistía en una capa rojiza, tenía una capucha y se abotonaba al cuello con un broche que tenía grabado una flor llamada lilium, el símbolo de la tienda, además de unos guantes.

Estos tipos se reunieron en la entrada cuando todas las personas se fueron. Eran cinco, sus tamaños no coincidían y verlos vestir las capas era algo gracioso.

Parecía que estaban conversando. La mujer del mostrador se levantó, cogió el libro y se dirigió al grupo frente a ella.

—Es todo por hoy. Con su permiso, me retiro.

Hizo una ligera reverencia.

Uno de ellos volteó, era el más alto de todos, la capucha cubría su enmarañado cabello rubio. Él la miraba fijamente.

—Gracias por tu duro trabajo, Rita-san. ¿No quieres acompañarnos? Iremos al bar de "Los tres líderes de Tob". Te presentaré a alguien, él es un elfo como tú, lo he invitado esta noche. ¿Qué dices?

Rita apartó la vista, con sus dos manos presionó fuertemente el libro contra su pecho, trataba de pensar en una respuesta.

—Yo-yo me disculpo, pe…

—Onii-chan. No molestes a Rita-san, ella tiene que estudiar. Además ella no es una elfa, cuándo entenderás.

Dijo una chica entre pucheros. También tenía el cabello rubio, pero recogido por dos coletas, parecía la más joven del grupo. Su aspecto adorable mientras hablaba hizo que su hermano le soltara una sonrisa.

—¿Es eso cierto? —dijo el rubio, y luego miró a Rita— ¿Todavía piensas presentarte a la academia de escribas?

Rita asintió.

—Esfuérzate, Rita-san.

Una chica habló dentro del grupo. Tenía el cabello largo y suelto que recordaba al de Rita, pero era castaño y no ocultaba su rostro, éste estaba cubierto por pecas.

Luego de asentir una vez más, Rita suspiró aliviada y respondió.

—Entonces, con su permiso.

Rita se alejó del grupo y salió de la tienda. Aún podía escuchar al grupo conversando en el interior.

—Por cierto. El bar tendrá que cambiar de nombre a "Los dos líderes de Tob"— decía la chica pecosa.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No sabías? Ahora son dos líderes. Un aventurero de E-Rantel dice que un guerrero oscuro ha domado a uno de ellos, creo que era la bestia del sur del…

Rita se alejó y dejó de prestar atención a su conversación. Era increíble para una persona como ella poder escuchar desde largas distancias.

Caminó por las calles de la ciudad, éstas estaban silenciosas. Algunas partes seguían alumbradas con antorchas y otras con luz mágica, las estrellas y la luna llena completaban la atmósfera.

Rita seguía caminando, cada vez más rápido.

 _Tengo frio_ , pensó. Encogió sus hombros y cruzó sus brazos. El libro seguía presionado contra su pecho. Su vestido no le abrigaba mucho. No le dieron una capa roja, eso solo le entregaban a los aprendices de farmacéuticos que atendían a los clientes, pero ella hacia un trabajo distinto.

Pensó en lo que haría al día siguiente. Debía entregar un pergamino sobre su instrucción acerca de las leyes, la economía y la historia del reino; y luego someterse a un examen de selección.

Ya había sido rechazada en procesos anteriores, sin embargo, no podía darse por vencida. Esto no era producto de su tenacidad, sino que ella no era particularmente hábil en nada más. Su hoja de talentos estaba vacía. No sabía magia ni tampoco sobre herbolaria y era muy mala con la espada. No obstante, ella poseía algo que muy pocas personas en el reino tenían: educación. Debido a esto decidió postular a la academia de escribas, un lugar donde los nobles con educación iban para instruirse en el arte de la redacción de documentos reales, la contabilidad e incluso la escritura de pergaminos mágicos que es muy solicitado en el gremio de magos.

Mientras ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, oyó un extraño ruido.

 _Alguien llora_ , pensó.

Al principio no pudo identificar de dónde venía. Pero eso se esfumó al instante, sus eficaces oídos dieron con la fuente y ella volteó. Un callejón se plantaba en su vista, ella se acercó sigilosamente esperando no asustar al dueño de tales sollozos. Aunque en el fondo estaba asustada de encontrar a alguien.

Al llegar descubrió que el callejón estaba vacío, no había nadie. Pero eso no podía engañar a sus increíbles sentidos, ella seguía escuchándolo y cada vez que avanzaba se escuchaba más claro.

Estaba desconcertada, no había otra palabra que la describiera mejor. Instintivamente y lamentándose luego de hacerlo, ella habló.

—Quién está ahí. ¿Estás bien?

Había miedo en sus palabras, pero eso no la detuvo. Esperó una respuesta.

Nada, nadie salía. El miedo se convirtió en impaciencia, ya estaba a punto de voltear cuando, de golpe, algo apareció en su vista.

No supo cómo había pasado, pero pasó. En un momento no hubo nada ahí y luego hubo algo. Algo negro, algo con cabello, algo con un cuerpo pequeño, con un vestido corto, una piel oscura, unas orejas puntiagudas. La vio sentada contra la pared contigua.

Una parte de ella quería echarse a correr, pero lo reprimió. Se dio cuenta de que no había una pizca de peligro en lo que tenía delante. Sin embargo, se acercó cautelosamente, lo hacía para no asustar a la persona inofensiva que ahora la estaba mirando. Pudo ver su rostro, sus lágrimas caían, su figura abatida le hizo recordar la vez que se vio al espejo esa mañana.

Justo cuando ya estaba frente a ella, y sus miradas se compartían, la luna las iluminó, como si se tratara de algo predestinado. Justo en ese momento, fue que ella la pudo ver con claridad. Comenzó a recordar lugares, fechas, caras, hasta dar con lo que para ella era una historia que solo se les escuchaba a los bardos.

 _Una elfa oscura_ , pensó.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

—Nfirea-san, ¿porque las murallas son tan altas en este pueblo?

Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para olvidarse de las miradas a su alrededor.

—¿eh?, ahh, eso es gracias al salvador de este pueblo, ain…

Nfirea se detuvo en seco, parecía que recordó algo importante, lo siguiente que dijo lo confirmó.

—Es cierto. El encargo de Obaa-chan. Lo olvidé. A-Akemi-san ¿podrías, por favor, continuar?

—Está bien —dijo una confundida Akemi— ¿Hacia dónde debo ir?

Nfirea miró al goblin detrás de ellos.

—Jugem-san. Por favor, llévala a la casa donde se hospeda el recolector de impuestos.

El recolector de impuestos viene al menos una vez a año, pero al ser un emisario del reino se le ofrece un hospedaje mientras visita el pueblo. La casa que usa le perteneció a un aldeano que murió en el primer asedio por parte de los soldados de la teocracia. Actualmente esa casa estaba vacía y en espera de algún inquilino.

—Entendido, Ani-san. Vaya, termine su trabajo. Yo me encargaré.

—Muchas gracias. Entonces, con su permiso.

Akemi no sabía si lo que estaba a punto de decir iba a malograr su relación con Nfirea, pero se decantó por hacerlo.

—¡E-Espera! —gritó.

Nfirea se detuvo en seco, otra vez. Fue paciente y esperó que Akemi continuara.

—Por alguna razón siento que usted no confía en mí. No lo culpo, es normal en los humanos ser precavido con las otras razas. Pero desde que vi que ustedes conviven con los goblins, pensé que podrían ser abiertos, también, conmigo. Así que, sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero, ¿podría ir con usted y observar su trabajo? Yo-yo también soy una farmacéutica calificada, y vine aquí para aprender de usted y ayudarlo. ¿Podría considerar mi petición?

Fue cuando Nfirea, al fin, se dio cuenta de la sinceridad de sus palabras. No le cabía duda de que esa chica decía la verdad. Pero muy en el fondo, reconocer eso le hizo estremecer.

 _Quiere que le muestre mi trabajo_ , pensó Nfirea. _No, no puedo hacer eso. No le puedo decir que trabajo en una poción secreta. No le puedo decir que Ainz Ooal Gown-sama me eligió para ser artífice de un gran invento, de algo revolucionario. No debo traicionar la confianza que depositó en mí. No le puedo hablar sobre Gown-sama._

Mientras Nfirea pensaba en todo eso, no se dio cuenta del silencio que había prolongado. Akemi tomó esto como una respuesta. No había decepción en su rostro, solo entendimiento y aceptación de la decisión de Nfirea de rechazar su demanda.

—¿Entonces, es así? —Dijo ella— Creo que he pedido demasiado. Por favor, perdone mi arrogancia. Entiendo su postura. Incluso para los farmacéuticos, el conocimiento es poder y distribuirlo libremente es una acción tonta.

Akemi recordó las palabras que una vez escucho de alguien en el gremio de su hermana. No recuerda exactamente quién fue ni tampoco cuales eran sus intenciones, pero la esencia de lo que dijo es esa.

Nfirea seguía callado. Sabía desde el fondo de su corazón que hacer algo como eso le traería problemas. Incluso todos en el pueblo se sentirían decepcionados de él por traicionar la confianza del hombre que les tendió una mano en momentos de desesperación.

En su mente, Nfirea pensaba en la manera de resolver la situación sin tener que decepcionar a nadie. Luego pensó que si lograba ser muy cuidadoso, y enseñarle solo las cosas suficientes, ella no se enteraría sobre sus planes y tampoco pondría en riesgo su relación con Ainz Ooal Gown. Por supuesto, esto incluía no mostrarle los ingrediente que éste le proporcionaba y, obviamente, no hablarle acerca de Ainz Ooal Gown ni de la relación que tiene el pueblo con él.

Cuando, por fin, llegó a una resolución, Nfirea habló.

—De qué estás hablando, Akemi-san. No tengo ningún problema en mostrarte mi trabajo.

Nfirea sonrió. Ya no dudaba de lo que iba a hacer. Estaba decidido. Y en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo, con ganas de que el día termine.

—¿E-En serio? —respondió Akemi sorprendida por la respuesta de Nfirea y por ver que aún tenía talento como actriz— ¿Realmente puedo ir con usted? Le juro que no se decepcionará de mí. Voy a esforzarme mucho para estar a la altura de las expectativas de Nfirea-san.

Mientras Akemi andaba ilusionada por la oportunidad que recibió, Nfirea no bajó la guardia y comenzó a preparar su próximo plan.

 _Entonces, tengo que ir primero y esconder todo lo que esté relacionado con la poción de Ainz Ooal Gown-sama. Luego debo ir a informarle a Enri que no lo mencione. Incluso a Nemu, que no deja de hablar de él. Suspiró. Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé. Aunque lo primero no va a ser necesario._

En la casa de Nfirea había dos laboratorios. Uno de ellos le pertenecía a él y el otro a su abuela Lizzie, donde se encontraban los instrumentos alquímicos e ingredientes que fueron proporcionados por Ainz. Él simplemente debía evitar que Akemi viera el laboratorio de su abuela, lo cual era sencillo, ya que su abuela acostumbraba encerrarse durante todo el día.

Y así fue como Nfirea ordenó sus ideas y puso marcha su plan para tener a todos contentos.

 _Espera. Es cierto. Tenía que hacer algo importante._

Nfirea recordó el encargo que debía hacer. Mientras salía de su casa, su abuela le pidió que le trajera unos ingredientes del almacén, ahí guardaban lo que recibían de Ainz. Por supuesto, no podía llevar a Akemi allí.

—De todos modos, Akemi-san. Debo hacer una visita. Si me disculpas, ¿podrías esperarme?

—No hay problema.

En este punto Akemi era toda sonrisas. No podía ocultar la alegría de saber que Nfirea confiaba en ella.

—Entonces, por aquí.

Nfirea se despidió de los goblins y comenzó a caminar con Akemi. Ellos se dirigieron a una casa. El aroma de las plantas se esparcía a su alrededor. Cada vez que se acercaban el olor se hacía más insoportable, Akemi no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la nariz. Vio a Nfirea que caminaba delante de ella, él parecía acostumbrado al olor, de hecho, él olía de la misma forma.

Nfirea abrió la puerta y entró, Akemi le seguía.

—Entonces, puedes esperarme aquí. Volveré en un momento —dijo Nfirea señalando uno de los muebles.

—Bien.

Luego de que él saliera, Akemi se sentó. No estaba impaciente, de hecho, podría decirse que estaba entusiasmada. Se preguntaba si Nfirea ya había visitado el bosque de Tob, no, eso tal vez era obvio. Estaba ansiosa por saber qué clase de plantas, o incluso partes de animales, que también se usaban en la elaboración de pociones, había descubierto. Pero…

Akemi abofeteó sus mejillas. Ella no estaba aquí para jugar al aprendiz. Aunque estaba dispuesta hacerlo si Nfirea aceptaba ser su maestro. No, ella debía concentrarse y buscar información, el hecho de aprender de Nfirea era tan solo un efecto colateral de sus actos.

 _Eso es, debo preguntarle si sabe algo sobre Ainz Ooal Gown. Aunque ser tan directa con él solo le hará dudar de mis intenciones. No, no debo preguntarle eso, se lo preguntaré a alguien más._

Mientras ella pensaba en su siguiente movimiento, pudo oír, con sus agudas orejas, unos pasos aproximándose. Antes que pudiera hacer algo, una persona se había asomado desde el otro lado de la sala. Estaba frente a ella, tenía el cabello blanco y la cara llena de arrugas.

Las dos se miraron fijamente. Akemi no sabía qué decir, no reaccionaba. Presa del incómodo silencio, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Yo-yo-yo…

—¿Has visto a Nfirea?

—Él ha salido, creo que fue a buscar algo para usted.

—Ohh, ya veo.

—¿No-no-no le molesta que esté aquí?

—Para nada. Por cierto ¿Tú eres una de las criaturas que vivían en el bosque, no? Nfirea me dijo que algunas vinieron a vivir aquí. Aunque no me dijo de qué raza eran, o tal vez me lo dijo y yo no presté atención. No te ofendas…

—No-no hay problema. Yo soy amiga de Nfirea-san.

—Ya veo, ya veo. Entonces, dónde estará ese chico que no me trae las raíces de Kinshu.

—¿Acaso piensa usar eso como catalizador? , no sería más rápido con un cuerno de Longhorn pulverizado.

Akemi rememoró sus meses como farmacéutica en la capital.

—Eso es correcto, pero eso no hay por aquí, además no tengo las herramientas para obtener polvo de él así que el Kinshu es el sustituto perfecto.

Akemi recordó lo que traía en su bolso, así que precipitadamente comenzó a revisarlo hasta dar con lo que buscaba.

—Tome, solo tengo un frasco. No es mucho, pero para una reacción es suficientes.

La cara de la anciana palideció, en este momento una criatura desconocida le estaba hablando de algo que ella conocía bien y además le iba a entregar algo valioso que no se encontraba en el bosque de Tob.

—Esto solo lo venden en la capital, acaso usted…

—Sí, vengo de la capital. Soy una farmacéutica. Lamento tanto haberle engañado.

La anciana palideció aún más, pero ya no de sorpresa, sino de miedo. Tenía miedo de que esa persona sea una espía, una enviada del reino para supervisar lo que se hacía en las fronteras, tenía miedo porque pensaba que si recibía lo que le ofreció, le pediría a cambio revelar información.

Ella recordó las palabras de Nfirea. Ainz Ooal Gown les pidió actuar con la mayor discreción posible, cualquier fuga de información era intolerable y visto como traición. ¿Y si esa persona que tan amablemente le ofrecía esas plantas, le pide que le muestre lo que hace?

No hay forma de que ella haga algo tan irresponsable, además no solo tenía la protección de Ainz sino también éste le había proporcionado herramientas para que continúe con su investigación. No hay manera de que ella renuncie a todo eso fácilmente.

—Gracias por su interés, pero no puedo aceptarlo. Si me disculpas, debo regresar a mi labor.

Akemi se sorprendió de que la anciana la rechazara. Luego se dio cuenta de que la gente todavía no confiaba en ella, era normal.

—Disculpe. Antes de que se vaya. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

La anciana se lamentó de no haber salido huyendo por patas y respondió.

—¿De-de que se trata?

—¿Usted sabe algo de Ainz Ooal Gown?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la anciana. La dejó fría, no podía respirar. Pensó que su única salida era fingir un desmayo, aunque ya estaba a punto de tener uno. ¿Quién era esta chica y porqué le preguntaba sobre Ainz Ooal Gown? Acaso, ¿Se quitó la máscara y le dijo abiertamente que era una enviada del reino? Pero ¿sabía el reino sobre Ainz Ooal Gown? Si ese era el caso, es obvio que querrían saber lo que pasó en este pueblo.

No respondió, y hubo un silencio incómodo, más incómodo que la primera vez que se vieron.

Akemi no se caracterizaba por ser paciente, ella sacaba conclusiones apresuradas cuando alguien no quería hablar. Y en este caso, fiel a esto, Akemi se dio cuenta de que la anciana sabía algo. Pero ella no quería hacer más preguntas, no podía, estaba en juego la confianza que Nfirea había puesto en ella. Así que se limitó a susurrar un "entiendo".

La anciana, que seguía paralizada, la observaba. Miraba su atuendo, su vestido de una pieza, la capa roja. De pronto, notó un detalle peculiar en ésta. Un broche con un grabado. Lo había visto antes, fue en un golpe de inspiración que ella logró dar con un nombre que conocía.

—Lilium.

Akemi parecía confundida. Pero luego de oír bien, descubrió a qué se refería la vieja.

—¿Usted viene de Lilium, no es así? —repitió Lizzie.

—Exacto. Era el lugar en el que solía trabajar cuando estuve en la capital.

—Así que usted es, en verdad, una farmacéutica —Lizzie dijo esto pero para sí misma.

Una parte de ella se sintió aliviada al descubrir la identidad de la desconocida. Si esa chica pertenecía al Lilium, entonces podría confiar en ella. Lilium era un lugar pequeño pero sus pocos miembros eran confiables y buscaban el beneficio para el grupo y no para sí mismos. Además Lizzie visitó varias veces esa tienda y se mantenía en contacto con algunos de sus miembros. Pero…

Todavía quedaba un asunto por zanjar. ¿Cómo es que esta chica sabía acerca de Ainz Ooal Gown? Tal vez, ¿fue Nfirea quien se lo dijo? No, Nfirea no haría algo como eso, él conoce mejor que nadie los deseos de Ainz. No actuaría imprudentemente, aún si fuera seducido por esa chica.

Lizzie no podía llegar a una conclusión. En esta situación la puerta se abrió de improviso, era Nfirea.

Él llevaba unas cajas, a pesar de que se le veía tranquilo, la tensión en la sala se incrementó con su llegada.

Nfirea miró a su abuela, Lizzie miró a Nfirea, y Akemi miró las cajas.

—O-Obaa-chan, tengo lo que me pediste.

Pero…

Antes de que Akemi apartara la vista de las cajas, Lizzie ya no estaba con ellos.

—Ella suele ser así, je je. Ni modo, ya vuelvo.

Luego de entregar las cajas y demorarse más de la cuenta, Nfirea llevó a Akemi a su laboratorio. Éste se encontraba en el sótano, y alejado del laboratorio de Lizzie.

Sin embargo, Akemi seguía inquieta.

 _Si su abuela le cuenta a Nfirea sobre las preguntas que le hice, él perderá la fe en mí. A propósito, ¿qué es lo que su abuela sabía de Ainz Ooal Gown? Y si ella sabe algo, entonces ¿Nfirea también lo sabe?_

Estas inquietudes no podían ser respondidas, Akemi tenía que esperar a que el pequeño hilo que los une se engrosara más, hasta el punto de que una pregunta así sea algo común y corriente.

 _¿Me dirá algo si salgo con él? No, ¡no puedes hacer eso, Akemi! Eso es ir demasiado lejos. Tienes que hacerlo leeeeeeeentamente. Tal vez, dentro de unos meses más… No, no puedo quedarme tanto tiempo, tengo deberes sagrados que cumplir. ¡Es-está bien! Prepara a tu actriz exterior. Dile: "Mira, yo, la verdad vine para saber, si tu podrías decirme, acerca de, tu sabes, un gremio llamado Ainz Ooal Gown. Por favor, antes de que te pongas nervioso ¿podrías, no sé, responder?"_

Mientras Akemi seguía pensando, ya estaban dentro del laboratorio de Nfirea. Como hojas en la tormenta, sus pensamientos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Ahora ella observaba los instrumentos alquímicos regados en la mesa; los ingredientes tales como plantas, polvos, frascos de líquido azul, ordenados cuidadosamente en repisas. Obviamente ninguno de los instrumentos aquí presentes le pertenecía a Ainz Ooal Gown.

Este ambiente le era muy familiar, por una parte le recordaba al típico laboratorio de química que se veían en las escuelas de su anterior mundo, pero también le recordó sus meses en la capital, cuando se dedicaba a la alquimia y la herbolaria.

—He estado haciendo una poción usando solo ingredientes del bosque. A pesar de no usar magia al hacerla, resultó muy efectiva. ¿Quieres verla?

—Po-por supuesto. Yo acostumbraba a comprar los ingredientes, me daba miedo aventurarme sola a los bosques.

Akemi no tenía miedo de acercarse a los bosques, de hecho, ella ya había probado su fuerza en este mundo. Es solo que por los alrededores de la capital no había nada que pudiera considerarse ingrediente de calidad, por eso, ella simplemente los compraba.

—Ja ja ja. Pero si Akemi-san es una elfa. No deberías perderte jamás.

Y así comenzó un largo intercambio de ideas entre ambos, un genio alquimista y una elfa druida.

Akemi escuchaba con interés cada palabra de Nfirea, y él, al ser alguien que tiene pocas oportunidades de hablar sobre la alquimia, no se quedó atrás. Uno podía ver las expresiones que hacía con cada frase, cada palabra.

Ella podía seguir así todo el día, sí, así de fanática era. Lo cual era extraño porque en su vida anterior le importaba poco aprender y se la pasaba jugando videojuegos.

En un momento ya avanzado de la discusión, cuando Nfirea le estaba mostrando las cosas que obtuvo del bosque, Akemi escuchó un fuerte golpe y luego algo golpeando la pared. Era obvio que Nfirea ni lo había notado, pero ella no quería interrumpirle. Sin embargo, se mantuvo en guardia. Él estaba tan absorto en sus explicaciones que no vio el cambio de Akemi.

Lo siguiente se podía escuchar más claro: pisadas, alguien bajando las escaleras y luego…

Toc toc toc

 _Qué educación_ , pensó Akemi.

Nfirea se apresuró en abrir la puerta. Detrás de ésta estaba…

—Enfi, cómo has estado. Jugem-san me contó que hiciste una amiga. ¿Nos presentas?

Ella era una persona que Nfirea conocía bien. A pesar de su tono amistoso, uno podía sentir algo raro en su expresión, era una intención de matar que estaba a la par con la de Lupusregina.

—Ho-hola, Enri.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Hace unos días había recibido el anillo de Ainz Ooal Gown. Este item solo se les entregaba a los miembros del gremio. Akemi fue la excepción. Fue gracias a que en Ainz Ooal Gown existía el voto mayoritario. Muchos integrantes apoyaron la decisión de otorgarle a Akemi un anillo para que lo use, exclusivamente, para viajar del mausoleo (el lugar que conecta Nazarick con el exterior) hasta el noveno piso, donde los jugadores residían.

Ya había usado el anillo varias veces según las reglas que se le indicaron. Visitar a su hermana era la única razón para que fuera a Nazarick, además de…

Ella activo el anillo como se lo enseñaron, su visión cambió de unas ruinas al aire libre a un largo y lujosamente decorado pasillo. Cada vez que llegaba miraba a su alrededor, los golems que flanqueaban los laterales seguían sin moverse.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón del gremio. En este había un ser heteromorfo junto a un NPC, parecía revisar sus ajustes.

—Hola. Este. Sabe, mi hermana…

—Oh, ¿Akemi-san, no? Yamaiko-san está el coliseo con los demás. El guild master dijo que tenías permiso para usar el anillo y teletransportarte allá.

—Gracias.

Akemi activó el anillo y apareció una interfaz. En ésta se enumeraba todos los pisos de Nazarick. Ella no sabía en dónde estaba el coliseo.

—Por cierto, el coliseo está en el sexto piso.

—Gracias de nuevo. Este, ¿cómo se llama?

—Yo soy Hero-hero —respondió y luego señaló al npc— y ella es Increment.

Luego de despedirse Akemi seleccionó el sexto piso como destino. De nuevo, su visión cambió de un salón con dos personas, a un gran coliseo con una multitud.

Ella apareció en uno de los palcos, se sintió aliviada de no aparecer al frente de todos. Luego de escrutar su alrededor con la mirada, reconoció algunas caras, específicamente, algunos avatares. Muchos estaban en los palcos próximos y veían al frente. Akemi no quería interrumpir esa concentración en la atmosfera y se quedó quieta. Buscó a su hermana echando un vistazo a cada palco pero ella no estaba en ningún lugar. Luego volvió su vista al frente para saber qué mantenía a la gente en ese estado. En efecto, frente a ella, en la arena de duelos se llevaba a cabo una batalla. Luego de volver en sí, Akemi reconoció a uno de ellos.

El paladín de plata pura blandía su espada y con una agilidad sobrehumana cortaba el aire cerrando distancia. La hoja de luz hacía retroceder a su adversario quien esquivaba algunos de los cortes. El ataque unilateral se detuvo, y el oponente preparó sus movimientos, también con la espada, lo que hizo retroceder a Touch-me. Esto se repitió varias veces, no parecía un duelo sino un entrenamiento.

Como si ya era suficiente, ambos se detuvieron.

—Esa MK 8 tuya es formidable, Takemikazuchi-san.

—Gracias, Touch-san.

Touch-me se giró a la tribuna.

—Parece que tenemos una invitada.

Takemikazuchi también volteó.

—La hermana menor de Yamaiko-san.

—Creo que aún no sabe que Yamaiko-san tuvo que irse. No sé cuándo volverá pero no quiero que se sienta sola. Si me disculpas, iré con ella.

—Ayudar a alguien en apuros ¿eh? Como se esperaba de Touch-san.

—No es lo que piensas.

Luego de que Touch-me dejara la arena, se teletransportó a uno de los palcos. Delante de él apareció una elfa oscura, parecía estar buscando algo que se desvaneció en la arena.

Touch-me tocó el hombro de la elfa muy suavemente intentando no sorprenderla, aun así una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo. Akemi volteó y se tranquilizó al saber que se trataba de Touch-me, al mismo tiempo se quedó muda.

—Hola, Akemi-san. Yamaiko-san tuvo que salir a atender un asunto urgente. Me pidió que te acompañara, ¿está bien?

—Hola, Touch-san. Es-está bien. Lamento la molestia. Estoy a su cuidado.

—Bien.

 _Nee-sama me vendió. No, tal vez me está queriendo decir algo. Esto significa… ¿Qué significa?_

Mientras Akemi divagaba, los jugadores se concentraron en la arena. Todos se estaban teletransportando desde los palcos.

—¿Quieres venir?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué están haciendo?

—Como ya se acabó el entrenamiento, van a elegir el próximo combate.

Akemi dudaba. Estaba segura de que no la escogerían para pelear, pero no quería acercarse al grupo sin la compañía de su hermana. Notó que Touch-me estaba esperando su respuesta. Después de todo, el parece ser el más normal. No habría problema con ser acompañada por alguien como él.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

—No, no hay problema. Vamos.

Dijo con una sonrisa que no ocultaba su nerviosismo.

Akemi y Touch-me se teletransportaron a la arena. Todos estaban cuchicheando en voz baja, como si tramaran algo. Mientras se acercaban al grupo, algunos de los susurros llegaron a los oídos de Akemi, parecía que hablaban de ella. Su nerviosismo se incrementó con cada paso.

—¿Pasa algo? —dijo Touch-me, dirigiéndose al grupo.

—Nada —respondió Bukubukuchagama— solo pensábamos que Akemi-san tal vez quería participar en nuestro entrenamiento.

—¡Mu-muchas gracias! P-pero, no deben preocuparse por mí. Yo solo vine a observar, no quisiera incomodarlos.

Si bien no se le permitía a Akemi usar el anillo de Ainz Ooal Gown a su antojo, ella era tratada como una igual y le dejaban participar en los eventos del gremio. A ella también le dejaban crear y personalizar ítems con cristales de datos del gremio, en realidad, solo algunas veces.

No había razón para rechazar la solicitud de Bukubukuchagama, de hecho ella tenía experiencia en combate, a pesar de no ser de nivel 100. Además siendo ella una invitada especial que está un peldaño más cerca de un miembro del gremio que una invitada normal sería raro que se rehúse a participar. Tampoco su hermana mayor estaría de acuerdo, pero no estaba presente.

—Pensandolo bien, Bukubukuchagama-san, quiero intentarlo.

Bukubukuchagama, que no esperaba esa respuesta, soltó un emoticón de una cara sorprendida. En efecto, Akemi era una persona tímida, pero desde que llegó a Ainz Ooal Gown se había esforzado por relacionarse más con la gente, sobre todo con los miembros del gremio.

—Entonces, vamos a ver, ¿a quién escogerías como tu oponente, Akemi-san?

Akemi deslizó sus ojos por el grupo que tenía delante, todos eran seres heteromorfos de nivel 100. Si solo sus avatares eran aterradores, ella no quería ni imaginar qué habilidades poseían. Akemi no podía rivalizar con ninguno de ellos, por lo que era inútil hacer una elección en esas condiciones. Era mejor escoger a alguien que no la humillaría en el peor de los casos.

Luego recordó que todavía tenía alguien al lado y que cumplía lo que ella esperaba de un oponente. Él era alguien que obviamente la derrotaría y le daría algunos consejos sobre sus errores, pero sin ir más allá. Y que, en términos sencillos, la trataría bien.

—Touch-san.

—¿Qué pasa? —Touch-me se giró y pudo ver el rostro de Akemi, una expresión que se podía leer como "por favor, ayúdame a salir de esta".

Él podía hacerlo, de hecho sabía que no había otra persona indicada para hacerlo. Sabía que ella no conversaba con los demás miembros del gremio excepto con él en ocasiones, y prácticamente con nadie más. Una vez vio pedirle un autógrafo a Bukubukuchagama, pero nada más. A menos que su hermana mayor estuviera con ella, en ese caso ya no se le veía tan nerviosa.

—Yo…

—Acabo de recordar —interrumpió Bukubukuchagama— que tienes que escoger a alguien de la misma clase que tú. Eso es porque, de esa manera, las habilidades de ambos al ser similares se podrán comparar, y también el duelo será más equilibrado. Por cierto, Akemi-san, tú eres una druida, ¿no es así?

—Lo soy —respondió temiendo lo que vendría después.

No era la única clase que tenía pero sí la que más había subido de nivel. Fue escogida por su hermana Yamaiko aunque nunca supo por qué creyó que era la adecuada para ella. Sin embargo, no se equivocó, Akemi aprendió muy rápido las habilidades básicas y los hechizos propios de los druidas.

Sin embargo, nunca tuvo un combate PVP ni se había proyectado que tendría uno. Todo su esfuerzo por conocer el juego se debía principalmente a ser considerada un miembro más en el grupo de su hermana, además de vencer su timidez.

Cuando Bukubukuchagama oyó la respuesta de Akemi le brillaron los ojos con cierta malicia que hizo estremecer a la pobre elfa oscura. Ya no esperaba la ayuda de Touch-me porque sabía que él no podía hacer nada. Él no era un druida, no había forma de escogerlo como su oponente a menos que se ofreciera voluntariamente.

Akemi se aferró a esa posibilidad esperando que Touch-me dijera algo. Lo cual no tardó en suceder.

—Chagama-san, yo…

—Entonces, Akemi-san —interrumpió Bukubukuchagama— te voy a presentar a tu oponente. ¡Por favor! Cuida bien de él.

—Akemi no entendía de quién hablaba Bukubukuchagama, sin embargo, advirtió que ésta inhalaba profundamente hasta llenar por completo sus pulmones inexistentes con aire.

—¡Mareeeeeeeeeeeee!

Luego de aquel intenso grito que casi deja sordos a todos los asistentes, Akemi esperaba ansiosa que alguien apareciera, porque no había duda de que su rival no era uno de los presentes. Esto la llenó de una tranquilidad fugaz, significaba que no pelearía contra otro jugador, sino contra un NPC tal vez creado por Bukubukuchagama, pero de todas maneras no dejaba de inquietarse por saber qué aspecto tenía el personaje llamado Mare.

No pasó un minuto cuando el NPC hizo su aparición, saltando desde uno de los palcos del coliseo hasta impactar en la arena de forma elegante y sin levantar el polvo.

Akemi reparó en que se trataba de una niña elfa oscura por la falda, no podía estar más feliz al saber que había otros como ella en el gremio de su hermana. Aunque al mismo tiempo estaba desconcertada porque creía que aquí solo se encontraban seres heteromorfos.

Mare vestía un chaleco azul de escamas de dragón cubierto por otro chaleco blanco y una capa verde atada al cuello. Akemi observó embobada los ojos heterocromáticos de Mare.

 _Que bonitos_ , pensó. Sentía un poco de envidia por no habérsele ocurrido primero.

—Akemi-san, él es Mare. Mare ella es Akemi, salúdala.

—¿Él? —Akemi estaba confundida pero continuó— Acaso es…

—Sí, Mare es un chico, y muy apuesto. ¿No es cierto? Kukuku.

Akemi no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ese elfo vestido de chica no se parecía en nada a un chico. Sus rasgos eran tan femeninos y naturales.

 _¡It's a trap!_ Pensó, y tenía ganas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos pero se contuvo y, en su lugar, suspiró.

Lo había visto antes, en algunos juegos para adultos que jugaba a escondidas de su hermana mayor, por lo general los veía como personas tímidas y sumisas que engañan a los demás haciéndoles creer que son mujeres de verdad, aunque sin ninguna intención de hacerlo.

Nunca pensó que encontraría a uno en Yggdrasil y menos como alguien de su raza. De hecho sentía curiosidad por saber cómo se comportaba. Aunque ella sabía que los NPC's no realizaban acciones que no tuvieran programadas. Lástima.

Luego de volver a la realidad notó que Mare le extendía la mano. Akemi le correspondió el saludo, pero él no la soltó, al contrario, la atrajo hacia sí mismo y la abrazó.

—¡Qué-qué-qué haces, Mare-san!

La Akemi que operaba la consola estaba muda y roja como un tomate, mientras que la Akemi que era abrazada, casi estrangulada, por Mare tenía la cara de póker de siempre y soltaba emoticones de ahogo y sorpresa.

Algunos de los asistentes se rieron de la situación, aunque trataban de no sonar ofensivos, no lo lograron. Touch-me se encontraba de piedra mirando severamente a Bukubukuchagama.

La razón por la que Mare hizo eso es porque Bukubukuchagama lo había programado así. Akemi no dejaba de maldecir en su mente a esa odiosa slime, que ahora se encontraba riendo a carcajadas, por hacerla pasar un momento tan incómodo.

Luego de quedarse sin aire de tanto reír, y casi al borde de las lágrimas, Bukubukuchagama habló.

—Entonces empecemos.

Uno a uno fueron teletransportandose las personas que la rodeaban hacia los palcos del coliseo, hasta que al final solo quedaron ella y Mare, su oponente. Por el rabillo del ojo, Akemi vio a Bukubukuchagama siendo sermoneada por Touch-me.

 _Te lo mereces_ , pensó.

Algunos gritos de ovación mezclados con burlas se escuchaban de los jugadores que se encontraban sentados en las gradas.

—¡Tú puedes, Akemi-chan!

—¡Akemi destroza a ese gay!

—Hagan sus apuestas señores.

—¡Vamos Akemi, no le des ventaja!

—El trap debe morir.

Por supuesto, Mare no se inmutaba por los comentarios ofensivos. Estaba tan callado, y dispuesto para pelear, algo que Akemi encontró extrañamente varonil. Al contrario, ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Pensó que todos ponían demasiadas esperanzas en ella.

—Umu, definitivamente Akemi no tiene oportunidad.

Ese último comentario fue casi imperceptible, aunque Akemi pudo oírlo con claridad. Instintivamente, buscó con la mirada a la persona que lo dijo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de un esqueleto que la veía con atención. Ella no se intimidó por su extraño aspecto, pero volteó rápidamente.

 _¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Momonga-san, tal vez?_ Pensó.

Una campana resonó en lo alto del coliseo, lo que indicaba el inicio del duelo.

 _Nee-sama ¡dónde estás!_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Vio reflejado sus ojos en los de ella.

La criatura no dio señales de miedo o desconfianza por lo que ella siguió contemplándola. Su rostro deformado por las lágrimas, que no dejaban de caer, le recordaba los momentos en que tenía ganas de desaparecer para librarse de su infeliz existencia.

Rita se conmovió por la elfa oscura que lloraba desconsoladamente apoyada sobre la pared del callejón. Sintió pena y unos fuertes deseos de tomarla en sus brazos como a un cachorro que encuentras, perdido y sin un lugar en el mundo, y lo cobijas bajo tu protección. Tal como le ocurrió a ella hace 21 años cuando, en una noche fría como la de ahora, fue encontrada en uno de los callejones de la capital imperial.

Luego de que la elfa le apartara la mirada, Rita volvió en sí. Se percató de los hermosos ojos azules que tenía, ahora opacados por el llanto, sin embargo, sintió que podía ver el océano en ellos.

El silencio se prolongó, Rita se armó de valor para iniciar una conversación, algo que, debido a su personalidad reservada, no hacía muy a menudo.

No sabía cómo tratar con esa niña, lo más importante para ella era que dejara de llorar.

Luego de vacilar por un momento, Rita habló.

—Ho-hola.

Los gemidos de la elfa se convirtieron en jadeos entrecortados. Rita advirtió que había captado toda su atención por lo que continuó.

—¡Por favor, no llores! —Cuando Rita se dio cuenta, sus palabras hicieron eco en las paredes del callejón, pensó que quizá la asustó así que bajó la voz— No tengas miedo, cuéntame, qué te ha ocurrido.

Al decir esto, Rita se acercó y se puso en cuclillas, todavía llevaba el libro entre sus brazos. No observó signos de desconfianza, eso lo hizo más fácil para ella.

—No lo sé, no entiendo. No sé dónde estoy. Snif.

A la elfa se le rompía la voz en cada frase. Rita pudo sentir su dolor y la idea de abrazarla fuertemente aún rondaba por su mente, pero prefirió contenerse.

En efecto, Rita tenía una idea vaga de lo que le había ocurrido a la elfa oscura. Ella pensaba que la separaron de su familia en contra de su voluntad para venderla como esclava, un negocio muy popular en la teocracia, aunque también lo había visto en el imperio. Y, por una suerte casi divina, había logrado escapar de sus captores hasta ocultarse en este callejón.

Aun así, era la primera vez que veía un elfo oscuro. Eran tan raros, la posibilidad de encontrarse a uno en las calles del reino era de una entre un millón.

—Disculpa.

Cuando la elfa oscura la miraba extrañada, Rita volvió en sí otra vez.

—Perdón —vaciló un segundo, luego recordó que no se había presentado— me llamo Rita Eyre Grace, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —dijo con la mayor naturalidad que pudo.

—Akemi.

¿Solo Akemi? Pensó.

Rita era una noble y como tal poseía tres nombres. El hecho de que la elfa oscura tenga solo uno le hizo pensar que se trataba de una hija ilegítima o una plebeya, no obstante, no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba la jerarquía en el reino de los elfos.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Akemi asintió. Había dejado de llorar, sin embargo, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y sus mejillas, humedecidas por las lágrimas. Rita lamentó no llevar un pañuelo consigo, habría tenido una excusa para saber qué tan suave y tersa era la piel de un elfo oscuro. Aunque lo meditó un momento y llegó a la conclusión de que no necesitaba uno.

Rita seguía en cuclillas frente a Akemi. De pronto, dejó el libro en el suelo, cubrió una de sus manos con la manga de su vestido y lo acercó lentamente al rostro de la elfa.

No hubo resistencia. Akemi dejó que Rita secara su rostro, pero sus movimientos eran tan torpes que delataban su nerviosismo. La suavidad que sentía no la pudo describir con palabras, era cierta aquella canción de un bardo que decía: "Suave lienzo de seda es tu piel, oh, elfa mía. En ella me pierdo como en una dulce sinfonía…"

Rita sintió ganas de tararear la canción para disimular su intranquilidad. Luego advirtió que Akemi la miraba de reojo.

Cuando por fin terminó, Rita se levantó y le extendió una mano. Había tomado una decisión que la emocionaba pero también le imbuía miedo. El miedo de aferrarse a alguien que podría desaparecer en cualquier segundo. Sin embargo, prefirió darles la espalda a los demonios de su pasado. Tomó valor y habló.

—Puedes venir conmigo, si quieres.

Por un instante, Rita creyó ver un brillo radiante en los ojos de la elfa, pero al mirar por segunda vez, no, solo fue su imaginación.

—¿En serio puedo?

—Por qué no.

Una vez más, no había signo de desconfianza. Akemi no dudó en aceptar la oferta, algo que Rita encontró un tanto extraño pero tranquilizador. No sabría cómo responder si recibía una negativa.

Akemi tomó la mano de Rita y se incorporó. Su vestido estaba sucio, prueba innegable de que había estado bastante tiempo sentada en ese lugar.

Permanecieron un momento en silencio, como estudiándose mutuamente. En el corazón de Rita aún albergaba la duda de haber elegido o no la decisión correcta. Pensó en no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, después de todo, ya estaba hecho. La elfa oscura la acompañaría a casa.

Rita empezó a caminar y vio que Akemi la seguía por detrás.

Salió del callejón y dobló la esquina. La noche avanzaba a su ritmo, miro al cielo y notó que apenas la luna se había movido. No pasó mucho tiempo desde que salió de Lilium. El frío que antes la hostigaba reapareció haciéndole sentir escalofríos. Cuando pensaba en iniciar otra conversación para olvidarse de la frialdad de la noche, una voz vino detrás de ella.

—Muchas gracias. Lady Rita Eyre Grace.

—No hay de qué. Solo llámame Rita.

—Entonces ¿Rita-san?

Rita asintió y se felicitó mentalmente. Estaba llevando una conversación más larga de las que acostumbraba. Por lo general cuando alguien intentaba hablar con ella, obtenía como respuesta frases incompletas o simples monosílabos. Ya no dudaba de haber tomado una mala decisión al traerla consigo. De pronto, pensó que quizá estaba soñando y se pellizcó involuntariamente. No, no era un sueño, pero aún no lo podía creer. Era realmente impensable para alguien como ella haber encontrado una persona con la que podía hablar sin entrar en pánico. Pensaba que ese encuentro fue el momento más feliz que ha tenido desde que fue encontrada en las mismas condiciones en el imperio.

Haré todo lo posible para que nada cambie, a partir de ahora. Quiero sentirme así por siempre.

Rita hizo un juramento al aire. La elfa oscura ahora caminaba a su costado. La miraba disimuladamente, Rita intentó sonreírle. Fue una sonrisa tan natural que la hizo sorprenderse, se sentía invencible. Creía que ese espectro de infelicidad que siempre la acompañaba se alejaba lentamente.

Siguieron caminando un buen rato. La iluminación en las calles era tenue pero no llegaba a quedarse a oscuras, salvo en los callejones. Era tarde, y la gente que transitaba a esas horas se contaba con los dedos.

Rita quiso proseguir su conversación aprovechando su alta confianza y aunque dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió le salió muy natural.

—¿De dónde vienes?

La elfa oscura se quedó pensativa y Rita pudo intuir su nerviosismo. Se lamentó de haber soltado esa pregunta de buenas a primeras pero tenía curiosidad. Ella conocía muchos detalles sobre el imperio, la teocracia, la república y, obviamente, el reino. Sin embargo, el país de los elfos oscuros le era indiferente.

Akemi no dio señales de querer contestar. Rita pensó que tal vez había tocado un punto sensible, era probable que la elfa hubiera pasado su vida encerrada en una jaula. No iba a insistir, no era su estilo, sin embargo, vio que la elfa se preparaba para responder.

—Es-es complicad….

—Te entiendo —le interrumpió Rita— sé que ha sido difícil para ti. No estás obligada a decírmelo.

—¿Difícil? —Akemi inclinó la cabeza— tienes razón, fue muy difícil —reflexionaba— pero realmente quiero contárselo.

Esa sorpresiva muestra de confianza tomó a Rita por sorpresa. Sin embargo, siguió interpretando su papel de persona segura de sí misma.

—Gracias.

—Por favor no, yo soy la que debería estar agradecida. Además puedo confiar en usted, mi salvadora.

¿Sa-sa-sa-salvadora?

Aquellas palabras hicieron añicos la pobre cabeza de Rita, quien no sabía qué contestar. La verdadera Rita habría reaccionado diferente, lanzándose a abrazar a Akemi y llorando a mares. Pero no quería verse débil frente a ella. Consideró que debía mantener la calma, para que la elfa no note su inseguridad.

Prosiguieron su caminata sin intercambiar palabras, la casa de Rita estaba ahora a tres calles y ella esperaba llegar sin contratiempos. Sin embargo, no iba a ser una noche tranquila. Al mirar al frente, luego de doblar una esquina, Rita pensó que se le había acabado la suerte.

Dos figuras aparecieron frente a ellas a una distancia relativamente cercana, la luz de las farolas no fue suficiente para alumbrar sus rostros, pero Rita sabía muy bien qué tipo de personas eran. Estaba indecisa y a la vez nerviosa, seguir por ese camino no era una opción, pero ese camino era precisamente el que la llevaba a su casa.

Rita pensó en continuar, fiel a su papel de alguien con mucha autoestima. Sin embargo, se había olvidado de su acompañante. Era posible que la elfa oscura entre en pánico si la situación se tornaba fea. Ella sabía bien que no podría protegerla. Luego de reflexionar decidió que no quería eso para Akemi y se dio media vuelta.

—¿Eh? Rita-san ¿Por qué re…

Rita puso un dedo en la boca de Akemi, como pidiéndole que baje la voz.

—¿Viste a esas personas? Pues no son, precisamente, buenas personas. No es prudente seguir ese camino, pero no te preocupes, ya casi llegamos.

La elfa la miraba pensativa, pero parecía estar de acuerdo y no dijo nada más.

Cuando Rita ya volvía sobre sus pasos escuchó un silbido lascivo detrás de ella. Hizo caso omiso y apresuró la marcha, pero, de pronto, sintió que una mano tocaba su hombro.

Se quedó helada, no creía que la alcanzarían tan rápido. Habían cerrado la distancia en unos segundos. Pensó en que quizá sería su fin, lo que más le dolía fue que, aunque quisiera, no podría proteger a Akemi. Sintió mucha pena por ella, el infierno que vivió posiblemente iba a continuar. Esas personas podrían tratarla peor que como la trataron a ella.

Luego de salir del trance recordó la promesa al aire que había hecho.

La defenderé con lo que tenga, pensó.

—Oye, esta mujer no se voltea —dijo el que tenía la mano en el hombro de Rita y se rio— ¿te quedaste dormida de pie otra vez?

Con toda la fuerza que pudo sacar, Rita giró su cuerpo hacia atrás intentando propinarle un codazo a la persona que la sujetaba, pero éste, retrocedió unos pasos rápidamente.

Ya frente a frente, Rita reconoció al tipo y a su acompañante. Ambos vestían como aventureros, jóvenes pero con aspecto descuidado.

Arnald, pensó.

—Perdón, perdón. Tal vez te asuste de nuevo, Rita-san. Es que la otra vez te fuiste muy rápido.

Silencio. Rita no pensaba responderle al tipo, solo atinó a clavarle una mirada fría.

—¿Acaso, estás molesta por lo de la otra vez? Perdóname por golpearte tan fuerte, Rita-san, pero tú te resistías, y yo detesto a las personas difíciles.

Rita seguía callada. Pero Arnald no dejaba de insistir.

—Qué te parece si continuamos donde lo dejamos la otra noche —prosiguió y luego miró de reojo a Akemi— mi amigo puede encargarse de tu compañera, para que no se sienta sola.

Cuando el tipo se acercaba lentamente con la intención de tocarle el cabello, Rita no dudó en asestarle una patada en la entrepierna. Escuchó un grito ahogado. La adrenalina producto de semejante reacción hizo que Rita tomara la mano de Akemi y saliera huyendo en dirección a su casa sin mirar atrás.

—Maldición, ¡maldita semielfa!

Arnald seguía tirado en el piso, parecía haber quedado fuera de combate. Le hizo una señal a su compañero pidiéndole que la persiguiera.

Rita siguió corriendo sin prestar atención a Akemi, a quien sujetaba con fuerza. De improviso, Akemi se soltó de ella y pensó que se había propasado.

—¿Por qué estás huyendo? —le inquirió la elfa.

—¿Qué? —Rita la miraba desconcertada y vio que Akemi tenía un rostro serio, nada parecido a la niña indefensa que había conocido— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Esas personas no te dejarán en paz a menos que hagas algo, aunque debo admitir que esa patada fue genial, pero debiste continuar diciéndoles que no tolerarías sus groserías. Y que a la próxima les irá peor.

Rita veía esto como algo surrealista. La elfa oscura, de pronto, le estaba diciendo lo que ella pensaba que sería correcto, y también actuaba de una forma muy madura para su edad.

Podría ser que…

De la nada, quiso comprobarlo.

—Akemi-san, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Dieci… noventa y cinco.

Se quedaron paradas mirándose, hasta que una voz hizo eco al otro lado de la calle, y en un segundo, esa persona ya estaba frente a ellas.

—Espero que te estés arrepintiendo de lo que hiciste allá —la persona en cuestión era el compañero de Arnald, llevaba un cuchillo en la mano y mostró una mirada amenazante hacia Rita— mi jefe está esperando sus disculpas.

El silencio de Rita era sofocante e hizo que el tipo se irritara y, sin mediar palabras, se abalanzó sobre ella.

—¡Rita-san no se va a disculpar con un cretino! —diciendo eso Akemi se interpuso entre Rita y el sujeto antes de que él la apuñalara.

La velocidad de Akemi lo tomó por sorpresa e inconscientemente apuntó su cuchillo hacia ella.

—¡Largo mocosa! O quieres que te llene de agujeros —dijo y le dio una bofetada, pero ella no se movió.

El corazón de Rita latía rápidamente y una rabia sobrenatural emergió de ella, al ver como golpeaban a la elfa. Sin embargo, antes de que intentara hacer otra locura, un ruido que comenzó como una risa tímida fue convirtiéndose en una carcajada seca que podría perturbar a los más valientes. Rita se quedó petrificada al comprobar que, quien se reía así, era la elfa oscura. Incluso el esbirro de Arnald se quedó inmóvil, y temblando excesivamente.

—¿Saben algo? —dijo Akemi— En verdad, estoy a mi límite. Mandarme a un lugar extraño, no ha sido suficiente ¿no? Tengo que encontrarme con la misma clase de gente que deambula por mi mundo. Personas que abusan de las mujeres, y mujeres que no hacen nada al respecto. Pero, diablos, siempre los mismos problemas, siempre. Es mucho pedir algo de originalidad. ¡Es mucho pedir!

Dicho eso, la elfa hizo aparecer, de golpe, un báculo de madera y recitó.

—¡Unleash Wind I!

De la nada, una ráfaga de viento se formó sobre los pies del tipo hasta levantarlo completamente del piso, parecía un viento suave pero se convirtió en un torbellino intenso haciendo que salga volando violentamente, sin darle tiempo de preguntarse qué diablos acababa de pasar.

Rita cogía su vestido para que no se levante con la ráfaga, y miraba a Akemi, desconcertada, absorta, intranquila.

Akemi-san, quién eres, pensó.

Arnald vio de lejos cómo su compañero salía despedido por el aire.

* * *

No pasaron ni cinco minutos desde que ambas llegaron a una residencial a la medianoche. Era un edificio de tres pisos con múltiples habitaciones y un jardín central bien cuidado. Se podría describir como un lugar donde vivían nobles de categoría media, ni muy ricos, ni muy pobres. Ésta era la casa solariega de la familia Eyre Grace.

Rita condujo a Akemi a una habitación en el último piso, curiosamente se encontraba alejado de otros cuartos y no tenía iluminación en la entrada como los demás.

Al entrar cerró rápidamente la puerta y corrió un cerrojo de metal. Encendió unas cuantas lámparas repartidas por toda la habitación, ésta se iluminó hasta los rincones, era un cuarto modesto y más grande por dentro que por fuera. Estaba cuidadosamente ordenado, a pesar de que no contaba con muchas cosas, una mesa, un par de sillas, un mueble con estantes abarrotados de libros, una cama, un armario, un espejo viejo y las lámparas que permitían una noche tranquila y cálida.

Rita dejó el libro que había llevado al Lilium en el estante. Se sentó y le pidió a Akemi hacer lo mismo. Ambas estaban ahora frente a frente sobre la mesa, en la cual descansaba una pila de pergaminos, pluma y tintero.

Se miraban fijamente, nadie quería comenzar, eso implicaba confesar sus más profundos secretos. Sin embargo, Rita decidió tomar la iniciativa, tratando de comportarse como una adulta y habló con voz tranquila.

—No esperaba qu-

—¿Quiénes eran esas personas? —le increpó Akemi, rápidamente, con seriedad.

—Es complicado.

—¿Podrías descomplicarlo como para que una niña lo pueda entender?

—Pero tú no eres una niña, ¿o sí? —Rita le clavó una mirada aguda.

—Y tú no actúas como una persona adulta.

Rita suspiró. Realmente Akemi era una persona difícil de tratar. Ahora no le cabía duda de que no se trataba de una niña indefensa. Era posible que ni siquiera haya sido raptada por traficantes de elfos. Su pasado se volvió un misterio que Rita quería resolver. Pero…

—¿Qué te hicieron? — Akemi ahora la miraba compasivamente y, tal vez, apenada por ella.

Cuando Rita intentó responder, vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de esa persona golpeándole, mirándola lascivamente y abusando de ella. En un arrebato de debilidad que no se esperaba, rompió a llorar, pero rápidamente se cubrió la cara con sus manos. En la oscuridad de su mente sintió que Akemi se había acercado a ella y la abrazaba, pidiéndole que se calme, diciéndole "ya pasó" y "olvídate de eso", pero era imposible, sus recuerdos la atormentarían siempre.

Se mantuvieron un rato abrazadas, hasta que Rita levantó la cabeza. Parecía recompuesta y con la intención de continuar la charla. Le regaló una sonrisa a Akemi en la que se podía leer "ya estoy mejor, gracias" y le pidió que tome asiento nuevamente.

Cuando Rita secó sus lágrimas, comenzó a contarle a Akemi, sin entrar en detalles, sobre su relación con Arnald, cómo se hicieron amigos muy pronto, y cómo comenzó a mostrarse agresivo con ella. Parece que él la esperaba algunas noches, cuando no estaba ocupado como aventurero, y la llevaba a su casa contra su voluntad. Al principio Rita no ponía resistencia, su baja autoestima e inseguridad hacían las cosas más fáciles para él. En esos encuentros abusaba de ella, pero un día, al intentar decir "no" por primera vez, él la golpeó salvajemente, y para no atraer represalias, la llevo al templo donde fue sanada con magia curativa. Sin embargo, el daño estaba hecho, los detalles olvidados por todos, excepto por ella.

Akemi escuchó atentamente hasta que Rita terminó. Un silencio breve comenzó en el cuarto interrumpidos por los jadeos de Rita. Sintió que su corazón estaba renovado, desde hace mucho tiempo no tenía a alguien a quien contarle sus problemas. Suspiró aliviada y recordó que faltaba un asunto por zanjar.

Miró a Akemi, esperando pacientemente a que dijera algo. No había respuesta y se vio obligada a proseguir.

—Entonces. Akemi-san…

—Puedes llamarme solo Akemi —respondió.

Tenía razón, ya no había necesidad de tratarse como amigas lejanas, la distancia que las separaba se había estrechado por la confesión de Rita y las demás cosas que vivieron esa noche.

—Entonces, llámame Rita.

Akemi asintió, pero aún no hubo señal de querer decir nada más.

—Akemi —dijo lo más seria que pudo, dejando de lado el aspecto débil e inseguro que había mostrado— al principio pensé que te habían secuestrado. No sé si sabrás que, en este lugar y en otros no muy lejanos, los elfos son vendidos como esclavos por los humanos.

La reacción de Akemi fue leve, pero notoria. Rita intuyó que se había quedado helada al saber eso. Lo cual significaba dos cosas: no lo sabía y no era de por aquí. Quiso confirmar su hipótesis y continuó.

—Quiero saber si has vivido alguna vez en el país de los elfos.

—No. No conozco ese lugar.

La respuesta fue tajante y la libraba de muchas dudas pero le creaba otras incluso más descabelladas.

—Antes me dijiste que me contarías lo que te pasó —le inquirió Rita— ¿porque ahora te muestras reacia a hacerlo?

Akemi cruzó los brazos y las piernas como queriendo hacer notoria su incomodidad.

—Antes no pensé que sería tan complicado de explicar. No es algo que puedas entender. Pero —hizo una pausa y la miró a los ojos— si crees en lo imposible, lo entenderás rápidamente así lo explique en una sola oración.

¿Imposible?, pensó Rita, desconcertada. Como si la situación se pudiera tornar más extraña de lo que ya era.

—Entiendo. Entonces, por favor, explícalo en una sola oración.

—Está bien —Akemi se acomodó en la silla y miraba a Rita estudiando su reacción— la verdad es que, yo vengo de otro mundo.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Enri Emmot cruzó su mirada con la de Nfirea.

No pasó ni un minuto desde que entró en su laboratorio. Se le veía agitada y de un humor indescifrable que nadie se atrevería a averiguar.

Akemi estaba confundida por la actitud de esa chica desconocida, que interrumpió sin avisar su agradable momento con el maestro herbolario, a quien ya consideraba un buen amigo. Así que intentó echarle una mano.

—Hola, soy una farmacéutica de la capital. Mi nombre es Akemi. Nfirea me estaba mostrando su trabajo hasta que…

Silencio. Ni una mirada, ni un gesto, ni una palabra. Enri estaba ignorando completamente a Akemi, lo cual la confundía aún más y le hizo llegar a la conclusión de que no serían buenas amigas.

Nfirea decidió interrumpir la turbia atmosfera.

—Hola Enri. Ella es…

—Ya sé quién es, lo acabo de oír —respondió inquieta— Enfi, no quiero ser grosera pero, estoy tratando de sobrellevar la responsabilidad de dirigir esta aldea, y casi no tengo tiempo de hablar contigo. Esperaba verte cuando terminaras tus obligaciones pero no viniste, supuse que seguías ocupado así que decidí no molestarte. Pero —dijo y miró a Akemi de reojo— al parecer ya estás en tu tiempo libre ¿no?

Nfirea entendió la indirecta, pero Akemi no. Luego de eso Nfirea pensó en dejar las cosas claras.

—Perdón, pensaba ir a verte pero tenía que hacer. Esta persona, Akemi-san, es una enviada de la capital, vino a ver mi trabajo. Y piensa quedarse en la aldea.

Enri se sorprendió, y se dirigió a Akemi con una sonrisa.

—¿Eso es cierto? Bienvenida a la villa Carne —dijo con aire amigable que contrastaba mucho con el de antes— soy Enri Emmot, y estoy a cargo de la aldea, espero que podamos llevarnos bien de ahora en adelante.

 _Eso será imposible,_ pensó Akemi.

Sin embargo, ocurrió algo que no esperaba. Enri se le acercó todavía más y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Akemi se defendía como una lombriz a la que le iban a clavar el anzuelo.

 _Eso es trampa, Enri-san. Ay, ay, aire, aire._

Luego de separarse, Enri se dirigió a Nfirea.

—Por cierto Enfi, pensaba que estabas trabajando en secreto.

Nfirea vio el tiempo detenerse, tenía ganas de desaparecer. Esperaba que Akemi no hubiera escuchado lo que dijo Enri, pero era imposible, después de todo, era una elfa. Pensó en su plan, su perfecto plan para tener a todos contentos, pero claro, se olvidó de Enri, debió ir a verla cuando pudo para avisarle de la visita de Akemi. Maldijo en su mente su mala suerte y, de pronto, vio el tiempo correr de nuevo.

—¿Secreto? —dijo Akemi con rostro confundido— por…

—Ja ja ja —una risa indiscutiblemente fingida la interrumpió— pero qué cosas dices Enri. Ja ja ja —diciendo eso, Nfirea se acercó a Enri— en absoluto. No hay razón para estar escondiendo lo que hago. No señor.

Nfirea movió la cabeza de lado a lado para decir no, como queriendo poner más peso en sus palabras. Enri levantó las cejas, más por asombro que confusión.

—¿En serio, Enfi? Acaso el salvador del pueblo Ai-

—Ja ja ja —interrupción, esta vez Nfirea puso una mano sobre la boca de Enri— por supuesto que sí Enri. No perdamos tiempo y mostrémosle a Akemi el resto del pueblo. Debes estar cansada, así que no lo retrasemos.

Mientras Enri seguía mareada por haber inhalado un fuerte olor a hierbas, Nfirea la tomó de la mano, se dirigió a la puerta y llamó a Akemi.

—Akemi-san, sube. Vamos Enri no es para tanto.

—Sí —respondió.

A pesar de que Akemi lo siguió obedientemente, tenía muchas preguntas: ¿Por qué su trabajo era un secreto? ¿Quién era el aclamado salvador del pueblo que ambos mencionaron? No olvidó que Nfirea le dijo que esa persona había construido esos gigantescos muros. Debía ser una persona que contaba con muchos recursos. Pero ¿existía tal persona en un pueblo como este? ¿Era un noble? No, un noble viviendo aquí era una idea ridícula. Con más preguntas que respuestas Akemi dio por finalizada su lección con el maestro herbolario llamado Nfirea, saber que él ya confiaba en ella le era suficiente.

Dicho eso, los tres salieron del sótano y subieron las escaleras. Se dirigieron a la puerta, la cual estaba partida en dos, Akemi se preguntaba cuánta fuerza tenía Enri para romperla de una patada y en el primer intento.

 _¿Podría ser que tiene la clase monk?,_ pensó y le dieron ganas de golpear a Enri para ver si absorbía el golpe. Antes de que pudiera materializar sus pensamientos un grupo de goblins los esperaba en la entrada. Akemi intuyó que eran los que hacían guardia en las afueras de la aldea.

—Enri, mi puerta —dijo Nfirea con una mirada resignada.

—Ups, lo lamento Enfi. Es que el estrés que me provocó el trabajo era insoportable —respondió Enri y luego le susurró al oído— pero, anímate, si no me desquitaba con tu puerta, lo hubiera hecho con tu nueva amiga.

 _Puedo oírte, ¿sabes?_ , pensó Akemi.

Nfirea suspiró, tenía que encargarle otra puerta al carpintero. Pensó en agregarlo a su lista de cosas por hacer, ya que aún tenía mucho trabajo.

Luego de eso se acercó a la tropa goblin, se veían preocupados y con miradas serias.

—¿Ocurre algo? Jugem-san.

—Ani-san, lamentamos traerles malas noticias, pero —hizo una pausa muy larga— uno de los nuestros detectó algo merodeando por los alrededores y creemos que es —hizo otra pausa queriendo mostrar su angustia— un basilisco.

Aquellas palabras fueron un balde de agua fría en la cabeza de Nfirea, él estaba enterado de qué tipo de criatura se trataba y de lo que podría ocasionar en un pueblo tan pequeño como este. Ni siquiera pensar en los altos muros que rodeaban el pueblo fue suficiente para encontrar la tranquilidad.

—¿Qué sucede Enfi? Jugem-san ¿qué ha pasado?

Enri se acercó a ambos, notó el cambio en el rostro de Nfirea, y la preocupación que emanaba de la tropa goblin. Inquieta porque no entendía qué sucedía, preguntó.

—Jugem-san. Explícame qué está pasando —dijo, haciendo notar su autoridad como responsable de la aldea.

Explayándose lo más que pudo y con lujo de detalles, Jugem le contó a Enri sobre la criatura que habían encontrado. Al parecer iba sin rumbo por los campos de trigo, los goblins fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para retirarse de inmediato, al instante en el que identificaron el tipo de bestia que era. Porque, como sabían bien, los basiliscos podían petrificar a cualquiera que viesen, y por si eso no fuera poco, también podían envenenar usando cualquier fluido corporal como su saliva o sangre. La idea de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con una criatura así estaba descartada.

Enri no se inmutó con la noticia, quería contagiar a todos con su suprema tranquilidad, era la única forma de no perder la cabeza ante una situación así, pero, en el fondo, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que era un basilisco. Digamos que esa era la verdadera razón por la cual no estaba nerviosa.

Sintiéndose dueña de la situación, Enri Emmot comenzó a dar órdenes a los goblins, mostrando que el título de general Enri no servía simplemente para presumir.

—Jugem-san, reúne a los arqueros, que vayan a las torres más cercanas y que no lo pierdan de vista. Necesitamos cercar el área. Manda a dos mensajeros, avisen a los pobladores que se cancela la recogida de trigo por hoy, encarga a un grupo a que vigile la entrada, nadie debe salir por ningún motivo. Si las cosas se ponen feas, espero contar con ustedes.

—Por supuesto, Ane-san.

Jugem sabía perfectamente lo que Enri esperaba de ellos. Si por descuido, esa bestia entraba en el pueblo, él y su pequeña tropa se encargarían de la primera y única línea de defensa. Subyugar a un basilisco, era prácticamente imposible, sin embargo, se preparó mentalmente sabiendo que su única misión era proteger con sus vidas a la persona que los había invocado.

—Entonces —continuó Enri y le dio una mirada a Akemi— Agu-san, escolta a la señorita de piel oscura a una de las casas desocupadas.

—Sí —un pequeño goblin habló dentro del grupo.

 _Vaya, ni siquiera sabe qué raza soy. Eso duele, Enri-san,_ pensó Akemi.

Enri se sentía satisfecha con la respuesta de los goblins, confiaba en ellos, en parte gracias a los últimos acontecimientos, cuando el pueblo se vio asediado por criaturas del bosque. Pero, en el fondo, albergaba la duda de qué pasaría si las cosas salieran mal. ¿Tendría que pedir la ayuda de esa persona? ¿Del héroe que salvó el pueblo? Como siempre, pensó que cualquier intervención de él terminaría regresando a la aldea a su tranquilidad habitual. Sin embargo, la idea de solucionar los problemas por sí misma estaba grabada en su personalidad y la hacía cumplir a rajatabla.

—Enfi, deberías regresar a tu laboratorio. No te preocupes por nosotros, si algo pasa, serás el primero en saberlo.

Nfirea miró a Enri buscando verdad en sus palabras.

—No puedo, Enri, tengo que quedarme contigo para asegurarme de que estés bien. Si la situación se descontrola haré lo posible para que podamos escapar.

Nfirea estaba tan cerca de Enri que casi la abrazaba.

 _Qué situación más romántica,_ pensó Akemi. ¡ _Espera!,_ su cerebro tardó en llegar a una evidente conclusión. _En serio ellos están…. En serio están… ¡En serio!_

Luego de ver aquella escena entre Enri y Nfirea ya no le cabía duda, ellos definitivamente eran novios. Después de asimilar aquellas palabras, Akemi se sintió la persona más estúpida de este mundo. Y pensar que intentó coquetear con él sin saber que salía con la jefa-san Enri Emmot.

 _Esa mujer…_ pensó, mientras presionaba el puño. _Qué le viste, Nfirea-san._

Mientras Akemi maldecía en su mente, un sonido vino desde abajo. Cuando se percató de que alguien jalaba su falda ligeramente, ella bajó la vista.

—Disculpa —el pequeño goblin Agu miró a Akemi— Ane-san quiere que la lleve a un lugar seguro.

La mirada para nada amistosa de Akemi hizo temblar al pobre goblin que soltó un chillido.

 _Creo que es todo por hoy._ Akemi suspiró. Estaba agotada mental y emocionalmente, había sido un día duro para ella, interpretando el papel de alguien enérgico y sociable que le enseñó Kazecchi-san, para poder encontrar el gremio de su hermana, empresa que ni siquiera logró concretar. Sintió que era el momento de darse un respiro, pero se preguntó si esas personas no necesitarían su ayuda para eliminar a aquel basilisco. Miró a los goblins e intuyó que sus fuerzas serían insuficientes y que probablemente fracasarían.

Antes de llegar a una decisión miró a Enri que estaba a punto de hablarle al grupo.

—Por favor, no crean que vamos a ser eliminados sin más, todavía tenemos una carta del triunfo.

Dicho eso, buscó en el bolso que llevaba colgado del cuello. Sin prisa, sacó un pequeño cuerno que levantó para que todos los presentes lo vieran y que Akemi reconoció en el acto.

—¡Imposible! Acaso es… —tragó saliva— ¿el cuerno del general goblin?

Se quedó pasmada ante aquella sorprendente revelación, ¿cómo era posible que esa muchacha de pueblo tenga un ítem que solo se encontraba en Yggdrasil? Su cabeza no entendía nada y no era capaz de formular siquiera conjeturas. _Imposible, imposible,_ repetía en su mente. De pronto, todas las sospechas fueron a parar sobre Enri, ¿quién era esa persona en realidad? ¿Había algo que no le estaban contando? Cada vez, la respuesta a esa pregunta se volvía un sí rotundo.

Pero sobre todo, ¿cómo debería actuar ahora? Tal vez ¿debería interrogar a Enri y golpearla hasta que le cuente todo lo que oculta? O debería simplemente encogerse de hombros e irse a la casa que le ofrecían.

Sin embargo era muy tarde, Akemi había mencionado el nombre del ítem en voz alta y eso llegó a los oídos de Enri.

—Ciertamente, así se llama este objeto, Akemi-san.

 _No tengo opción, voy a golpearla hasta que hable._

Luego de eso Akemi se acercó a Enri y de buenas a primeras le soltó la pregunta.

—¿Quién te dio eso? —dijo, con una mirada afilada.

Enri quien se sintió intimidada respondió en el acto. Esta vez Nfirea no le pudo interrumpir.

—Fu-fue el salvador del pueblo, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama.

¡Bingo! ¡Eureka! Esta era la segunda persona que le había mencionado el nombre del gremio de su hermana. Sentía que se conectaban los hilos, "salvador del pueblo", ellos construyeron los muros, ellos le dieron un ítem de Yggdrasil, y quizá ellos estaban detrás de "el trabajo secreto de Nfirea" que dejó pendiente para cuando se encuentre a solas con él.

Pero…

Había algo que no encajaba, y es que, el salvador del pueblo era una persona. Sí, una persona, no un lugar, ni una hermandad, era una persona. La solución a este problema no llegó a buen puerto en la mente de Akemi, su pobre cabeza estaba ahora saturada de preguntas e incluso hasta la situación del basilisco le pareció imposible. Su prioridad era descansar y recuperar energía no física, sino mental, dejar que los nudos que se formaban en su mente, peor que las embrolladas luces de navidad, se deshicieran con lentitud, hasta tener un panorama claro de la situación y saber cómo proceder. Un antiguo miembro de la guild de su hermana le había enseñado a pensar siempre con tranquilidad, y esperar tener la mente despejada para tomar cualquier decisión.

Akemi suspiró.

—Entonces, pequeño, ¿dónde me puedo quedar?

Akemi se dirigió a Agu con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo que el pequeño goblin se sonrojara.

—Po-po-por aquí.

Luego de eso Akemi siguió a Agu y volteó a ver a los demás. La tropa goblin ya se había separado para cumplir sus órdenes. Nfirea y Enri estaban conversando, ella aún cargaba con el cuerno y probablemente hablaban sobre él.

 _Ambos me deben explicaciones, aunque aún no lo sepan._ Pensó y luego recordó aquel ítem. Fue uno de sus amigos el que le explicó su funcionamiento, al principio pensaba que era un objeto inservible y sin valor, pero luego de verlo en acción confirmó que se trataba de un ítem muy divertido.

 _Espera,_ pensó y se detuvo sin darse cuenta, _ese ítem, por supuesto,_ una revelación vino a su mente. Y aquellos momentos en los que se divertía con sus amigos se cristalizaron. Recordó porqué el cuerno era tan divertido, cuando se cumplían ciertas condiciones aumentaba su poder. En Yggdrasil podía invocar legiones enteras, sin embargo, no estaban ahí. Usarlo en un lugar como este sería error muy grande y una negligencia por ser una aldea muy pequeña. En resumen, Enri Emmot no debía soplar el cuerno. No era probable que pase algo como en Yggdrasil, pero Akemi no quería jugársela. Si debía salvar el pueblo antes de que sea tarde, este era su momento.

Luego de pelear contra sí misma, Akemi decidió dar media vuelta y correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia Enri.

—¡Espera! Enri-san.

Justo cuando Enri estaba a punto de soplar sobre el cuerno, Akemi llegó, pero se tropezó a unos pasos de ella y chocó su cara contra la tierra barriéndola unos centímetros.

—Qué pasó, Akemi-san —Enri la miró divertida— Akemi-san ¿estás bien?

Akemi se levantó lentamente, tenía los ojos llorosos y el vestido completamente sucio. Con el poco orgullo que le quedaba se limpió la cara y sacudió el vestido, que antes era lo que más presumía de su indumentaria.

—No, soples… snif, snif, no soples ese cuerno, Enri-san. Snif.

Antes que de Enri pueda responder, Jugem y un par de goblins más llegaron corriendo hasta alcanzar a Enri y le hablaron.

—Ane-san, está aquí. Está en la entrada.

Enri no sabía cómo responder, estaba tan estresada que empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Era una situación diferente a la de antes, aunque le parecía que todo estaba bajo control. Trató de recordar eso para creérselo, pero, ahora su prioridad era impedir que la situación empeorara. Decidió que tenía que soplar el cuerno para traer más goblins, era la única esperanza. Pero…

—Enri-san —dijo Akemi con rostro decidido— déjamelo a mí.

Una mirada de desconcierto se dibujó en el rostro de Enri, ¿Qué podría hacer esa pequeña niña de piel oscura y orejas puntiagudas? ¿Sería correcto involucrarla en esta situación? Por cierto, ¿dónde estaban sus padres? Luego de pensar por un momento recordó que no sabía nada sobre Akemi. Nfirea le dijo que venía de la capital y que era farmacéutica ¿era eso cierto? Conociendo a Nfirea, se hubiera creía hasta la última palabra de esa desconocida.

Antes de que asimilara sus pensamientos, el sonido de un fuerte golpe y algo rompiéndose llegó a los oídos de todos los presentes. Lo primero que entendió Enri fue que la entrada principal del pueblo, esas enormes puertas colocadas por los golems de Ainz Ooal Gown-sama, estaba hecha pedazos. Su primera reacción fue dirigirse a Jugem para confirmar sus sospechas.

—Está adentro, ane-san.

—¿Había gente en la entrada?

—No. Retiramos a todos los que se hallaban a menos de treinta metros de las puertas, el lugar está completamente desierto.

Enri sintió un ligero alivio pero no le hizo bajar la guardia.

—Será mejor que ustedes se escondan también —continuó Jugem— Ane-san, mi tropa y yo seguiremos sus órdenes así nos cueste nuestras vidas. Por, favor, cuiden de las suyas.

Enri solo atinó a decir "te lo encargo" tratando de no hacer su miedo evidente.

—Goblin-san —Akemi se dirigió a los goblins— ustedes son grandiosos.

Aquella despreocupada actitud hizo que todos se sintieran desconcertados. Era una escena irreal, como cuando estás en un tiroteo y una persona se pone a bailar en medio. La elfa oscura, esa persona que recientemente había entrado en sus círculos, aquella a quien desconocían completamente, permanecía inalterable como una piedra. Y ahora llevaba una sonrisa cálida que, si no fuera por los restos de polvo y tierra en todo su cuerpo, sería aún más encantadora.

—Por favor, quédense aquí.

La elfa comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada, la cual no podía ser vista directamente ya que algunas casas se erguían en medio. Antes de que pudieran detenerla, ya se encontraba en la zona cercada por los goblins y, como decía Jugem, estaba completamente desierta, a excepción del visitante inesperado cuyos pasos eran silenciosos. Aunque alguien con los sentidos de Akemi podría oírlos bien.

Akemi rememoró aquella criatura llamada basilisco la cual rondaba el lv28. Según entendía, esas bestias podían paralizar a los jugadores con solo mirarlos. Con eso en mente dejó de lado su faceta despreocupada y se puso en guardia, si este no era como los basiliscos de Yggdrasil, un descuido podría ocasionarle un grave daño, o incluso peor, la muerte. Así que tenía que ponerse seria.

Luego de considerar sus opciones, sacó su báculo, y recordó que traía puesta la capa con capucha que le dieron en Lilium. Decidió ponerse la capucha hasta tapar sus ojos completamente, después de todo, no los necesitaría, ya que sus otros sentidos se agudizarían más, y de paso, evitaría la mirada del basilisco. Sin embargo, sus orejas no cabían dentro, así que optó por hacer un par de agujeros a los lados.

Cuando ya estuvo lista, dio un salto que sobrepasaba por mucho al de una persona normal, voló por encima de un par de casas y acrobáticamente cayó sobre la tierra. El resto de sus sentidos le decían que se hallaba frente a frente con el basilisco. Aunque no lo veía, supo que era un ser muy grande, parecido a un lagarto de escamas gruesas.

La bestia no actuó impulsivamente y cargó contra ella, Akemi advirtió que la estaba estudiando, _¿se habrá dado cuenta de que no lo veo a los ojos?_ Pensó.

Cuando el basilisco, por fin, se fue con todo contra ella buscando embestirla furiosamente, Akemi prefirió saltar de nuevo y aprovechar el desconcierto de su rival. Pero el basilisco fue más astuto y lanzó un rugido en la dirección de Akemi, no con la intención de asustarla, sino más bien, de lanzarle una secreción de saliva y sangre que la elfa esquivo por los pelos. Pero no hizo que su equilibrio se comprometiera y cayó elegantemente como se lo había enseñado el elfo Mare-san.

Para Akemi, había llegado el momento de probar uno de sus hechizos favoritos, el "feather duster", que por distintas razones se vio obligada a no usarlo en sitios con mucha gente. Agradeció que nadie estaba cerca, y decidió no retrasarlo más.

 _Serás mi primera víctima, ku ku ku. Maldita contagiosa risa de Kazecchi-san._

Luego de eso, preparó su báculo y una vez más inspeccionó los alrededores con sus sentidos. Realmente era fundamental que no hubiera nadie cerca, cualquier desprevenido podría terminar hecho pedazos e irreconocible. Y lo más probable era que la echen del pueblo si eso pasaba.

—"¡Feather Duster II!"

Un ejército de plumas, que apuntaban sus filos en diferentes direcciones, se formó sobre la espalda de Akemi, una sola orden de ella y aquellas plumas saldrían despedidas descontroladamente por todo el lugar dentro de un radio de 20 metros. Matando todo lo vivo y destruyendo cualquier cosa material de valor.

Las casas de los aldeanos estaban dentro del radio del hechizo por lo que se verían afectados. Se consoló diciéndose que solo era una prueba de vital importancia para poder conocer su poder.

Antes de que ordenara a las plumas cargar con todo, una perturbación en el ambiente llegó a sus oídos y le hizo desconcentrar. Alguien se acercaba sigilosamente desde algún punto lejano, se movía muy rápido en el aire por lo que pensó que no era un ser humano. Desconcertada por el nuevo ser que apareció en su radar sensorial, hizo una pausa y dudó en continuar con el hechizo. Pero las cosas se ponían peores, porque oyó al basilisco moverse hacia su dirección; quería embestirla nuevamente.

 _Qué diablos,_ pensó y levantó las manos. Las plumas se esparcieron por todo el lugar y en el radio indicado, sin pedir permiso, perforaron todo a su paso, madera, metal, escamas, etc. Todo fue devastado, excepto ella, se encontraba en el centro el cual era el punto ciego del hechizo.

El hechizo tenía una duración muy corta pero una eficacia tremenda, y Akemi se felicitó por aquella hazaña, la primera vez que lo usaba en ese nuevo mundo. Miró al basilisco y pensó que nadie sabría si era, en verdad, un basilisco, una serpiente o un lagarto gigante. Hecho eso, no perdió el tiempo e intentó localizar a aquella persona que había interrumpido su concentración. Sin duda estaba cerca, pero era un oponente inteligente, ya que podía esconderse muy bien. Aprovechó que sus sentidos seguían agudizados e inspeccionó su alrededor.

De improviso algo cayendo del aire la puso en alerta. Sin tener tiempo de identificar qué era, Akemi saltó inmediatamente hacia un lado, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada. Luego de recobrarse, se estremeció cuando pudo ver lo que casi la golpea.

Era un arma de gran tamaño que Akemi desconocía. Podría usarse como escudo o como algo para golpear con fuerza, en eso recordó los guanteletes de su hermana, aunque ese objeto no se parecía a ellos.

—Eres muy rápida, elfa oscura-chan ~do.

Una voz de mujer llegó de alguna parte, pero Akemi no pudo identificar la fuente.

—¿Por qué no te muestras? Se ve que no eres muy valiente, después de todo, atacas a alguien con la guardia baja.

Akemi intentó seguir el juego de esa persona, si no se iba a mostrar tenía que afilar sus oídos y escuchar de dónde venía la voz.

—Eres muy lista, elfa oscura-chan ~do. Solo quiero saber por qué estás en este pueblo, alguien con tu poder, sin duda, sería un peligro para la gente que vive aquí, y, por consiguiente, para los intereses de mi amo ~do.

Silencio. _Vamos, dónde estás, maldita sea,_ pensó Akemi sin bajar la guardia.

—Pero —continuó la voz— voy a recurrir a la misericordia de mi maestro y te propondré un trato ~do. Para poder conversar mejor te sugiero que guardes el bastón, y yo guardaré ese juguete que ves ahí, luego de eso yo me presentaré y tú también, ¿aceptas? ~do.

Akemi aceptó a regañadientes, no importa cómo lo vieran otros, era un trato justo. Sin embargo, sin su báculo estaría expuesta, aunque podría esquivar cualquier ataque, eso le daría tiempo para sacarlo nuevamente.

En ese momento una figura apareció de algún lugar.

 _¿High invisibility?_ Pensó. Era un hechizo muy común en Yggdrasil y casi imposible de detectar. No obstante, su sorpresa fue mayor al contemplar a aquella escurridiza persona que la había puesto en aprietos. No era el hecho de que tenía una belleza incomparable, sus trenzas individuales y piel morena lo que le sorprendió, más bien, era la suma de todas esas cosas lo que le hizo permanecer en un estado de trance muy cercano a un trauma irreversible. Se podría afirmar que Akemi se había desmayado de pie.

—No quiero ser grosera ~do. Pero si me sigues mirando voy a pensar que te gustan las mujeres. Ya se lo dije a En-chan, yo no tengo tendencias homosexuales, lamento decepcionarte ~do.

Akemi no podía creer que esa mujer estaba hablando, en serio hablaba. Cómo era posible que un NPC hable.

—Por cierto —continuó— qué onda con esa caperuza roja, no va contigo ~do. Oh, es cierto, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Lupusregina Beta y, por el momento, es lo único que puedes saber de mí. Así que, porque no le revelas a onee-san tu hermoso rostro y te presentas, sé una buena niña ~do.

Akemi recordó que llevaba puesta la capucha, ésta no se había caído porque sus orejas la sostenían.

—Así que Lupusregina Beta ¿eh? ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Lupusregina hizo un gesto contrariada.

—¿Huh? Estás bromeando, pequeña ~do. No juegues conmigo, no quiero presumir pero, Yuri-nee me ha dado útiles consejos para enseñarle a los niños a comportarse, no querrás ser la primera en saberlos ~do.

—Claro, Yuri. Por supuesto, ella también está aquí.

La cara de Lupusregina comenzó a deformarse por la ira. Aquella niña se atrevía insolentemente a burlarse de ella. Impaciente, se resignó a dejar los juegos e ir al grano.

—Oe, oe. Me estas empezando a fastidiar. Vas a decirme quién eres o quieres que me enoje y te dé una buena paliza. Créeme quedarás irreconocible.

Akemi decidió no perder más tiempo y se quitó la capucha con mucho cuidado, para no sentir cosquilleos en sus sensibles orejas.

Los ojos de Lupusregina se agrandaron como platos al contemplarla, se quedó en estado shock sin saber qué decir, y con muchos sentimientos encontrados. La actitud persuasiva y el control de la situación que antes poseía se le fueron arrebatados.

Sus pensamientos eran una jalea sin forma, que daba vueltas por su cabeza. Su cuerpo temblaba con violencia, sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía. Un sentimiento imposible de describir la inundó y se sintió amenazada. Si alguien de Nazarick la veía, sin duda se llevaría una sorpresa al notar el estado en el que se encontraba.

Cuando pudo confirmar que no se trataba de una ilusión, ya que tenía un ítem que le permitía ver a través de éstas, Lupusregina tomó el poco aire que le quedaba.

—¡A-a-a-akemi-sama!


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7 (Continuación del capítulo 4)**

Una gran ovación vino desde los palcos del coliseo.

Los miembros de Ainz Ooal Gown estaban esperando que empiece la pelea de los dos elfos oscuros, mientras concentraban sus aplausos en solo uno de ellos: Akemi, la hermana de Yamaiko.

Este comportamiento hizo chasquear la lengua de Bukubukuchagama, aunque ella sabía que solo lo hacían para molestar a Mare, y no porque en realidad apoyaran a la elfa.

Al instante, luego de que una campana resonara en lo alto, todos los seres heteromorfos se quedaron callados y mantuvieron expectantes. El duelo había comenzado.

En el centro de la arena a veinte metros de Akemi estaba un elfo oscuro que ni bien oyó la campana se puso en guardia esperando que su rival recitara un hechizo. Akemi tomó eso como una oportunidad para atacar primero, pero, era justamente lo que Mare quería.

En efecto, era una pelea entre druidas, pero eso no significaba que no podían usar las habilidades de otras clases. Akemi tenía, también, la clase Mountain Mage y Wind Master ambas centradas en magia de viento y a level 5. Por otra parte, Mare tenía Nature's herald, Disciple of disaster, Forest Mage, y muchas otras, la mayoría a level 10, lo que le daba una ventaja abrumadora sobre la elfa y un control sobre la naturaleza devastador.

Con agilidad, Akemi empuñó el báculo y decidió dar el primer paso. Tenía un plan que le funcionaba en ocasiones y quería poner a prueba a Mare.

—¡Ground Wave!

De pronto, unas ondas circulares se esparcieron sobre el terreno con ella como centro. Este ataque obligaba a cualquier adversario a separar sus pies de la tierra, ya sea con un salto, o con el hechizo Fly y, una vez en el aire, estarían expuestos a cualquier ataque de viento. Siempre y cuando sea lo suficientemente rápida para castearlos antes de que Ground Wave terminara su efecto.

Mare no fue la excepción, se levantó del suelo con agilidad sobrehumana evitando las ondas y, como Akemi esperaba, se quedó suspendido en el aire. Sin embargo, el motivo por el que Mare aún no había atacado, era porque lo planeó así, quería conocer el primer hechizo para intuir el segundo.

Y así fue. Mare agitó su bastón y apuntó al suelo.

—¡World Wave!

El hechizo de Mare era una versión mejorada del anterior con el mismo efecto pero mayor rango de alcance, altura de las ondas, y, por supuesto, mucho más rápido. Desde los palcos se veía como si hubieran tirado dos piedras de distintos tamaños al agua, creando ondas que se contrarrestaban y desaparecían al contacto con el borde de la arena.

Akemi se tambaleó, fue golpeada repetidamente por el ataque de Mare, debido a que no se había elevado a una altura segura como lo hizo él. Sin tiempo que perder, casteó su segundo hechizo, aprovechando que Mare seguía en el aire, quizá esperando que acabe el efecto de World Wave.

—¡Unleash Wind IV!

Ráfagas de aire se concentraron hasta formar un torbellino que, rápidamente, alcanzó la altura de Mare y lo obligó moverse para no ser engullido. Como se esperaba, Mare presumió su agilidad, esquivando el ataque de Akemi, y regresó a la tierra, mientras el torbellino desaparecía.

Aquella combinación de hechizos funcionaba bien contra la mayoría de mobs porque era fácil predecir su comportamiento, sin embargo, Akemi pensó que había subestimado a ese npc. Además sintió que cualquier hechizo que le lance o cualquier estrategia que haga para ganar no funcionarían. No estaba a su altura. Lo sabía pero no quería aceptarlo.

Sin duda, Akemi encontraba cada movimiento de Mare, extrañamente genial. A pesar de ser un trap, conservaba cierta masculinidad en cada una de sus acciones. Empezó a formarse una mejor opinión de Bukubukuchagama, su creación era, en pocas palabras, un chico ideal. Si tan solo no fuera un npc…

Con la guardia baja. Una Akemi completamente sumida en sus pensamientos fue impactada por un hechizo que la sacó volando hasta embestir contra la pared de la arena. No sintió dolor, pero sí unas ganas de desaparecer. Estaba avergonzada por no actuar a la altura de las circunstancias, por ser muy torpe para jugar y no ser tan genial como Mare.

Esperaba que su hermana no la esté viendo desde los palcos, eso la avergonzaría aún más. No podría explicarle cómo se dejó llevar hasta meterse en esta situación. Miró su HP y notó que lo tenía a la mitad. Era realmente aterrador el poder de Mare, a pesar de que la diferencia de niveles no era tanta. Tal vez esa fue la única razón por la que Akemi pensó que podría ganar. Ahora sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, como ella en este momento.

Akemi se encontraba tirada, pensó que si se levantaba, Mare lo atacaría. Sin embargo, el elfo oscuro todavía no hacía ningún movimiento, ¿en serio había sido programado solamente para reaccionar ante los ataques y no para elaborarlos? O tal vez, ¿Bukubukuchagama lo programó para contrarrestar cada uno de sus hechizos?, una especie de lockdown que le impedía aprovechar sus habilidades.

 _Que odiosa esa slime, juro que me las pagarás y… te quitaré a Mare-san, ya verás._ Pensó y su opinión sobre Bukubukuchagama bajó más que su HP en este momento.

En eso vio cómo Mare se acercaba, su capa ondeando silenciosamente y su caminar hicieron que Akemi se quedara quieta contemplándolo.

 _Tan genial,_ pensó.

Él se acercó lo suficiente para tenerla frente a frente, y le tendió una mano. Akemi dudó en tomarla recordando lo que ocurrió la última vez, cuando Mare la haló hacia él y la abrazó.

 _Bueno, no me molestaría que pasara otra vez…_

Akemi tomó su mano. En eso se oye el grito de Bukubukuchagama desde la tribuna.

—¡Akemi-san! ¡Suéltalo! ¡Él todavía piensa que el duelo continúa!

 _¿Qué? Qué significa e…_

—¡Ughh!

Con la guardia baja que la caracterizaba, Akemi no pudo responder cuando Mare le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago que la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, y que sintió peor que un baldazo de agua fría en un día de invierno.

Aquel golpe era una habilidad que Mare debía usar cuando quería burlarse de su oponente. Bukubukuchagama lo programó así para que los que se reían de Mare por su aspecto aprendan a no meterse con él y a respetarlo. Aunque la slime nunca pensó que podría ser usado en un duelo, sin duda, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Aunque la más sorprendida del lugar, era, en realidad, aquella pobre elfa oscura que recibió el golpe y que ahora yacía en el piso. Roja por la vergüenza, y sin ganas de levantarse vio como Mare, se alejaba unos pasos hasta detenerse. Le apuntó con su bastón y, no cabía duda, se preparó para acabar con ella.

Akemi vio la consola y notó que apenas había perdido HP por el golpe de Mare, sin embargo, se sintió como uno propinado por un monk de alto nivel. Al parecer Mare le había suministrado datos falsos de daño con esa habilidad. Sintió una leve esperanza de recuperarse, y se incorporó.

 _Se acabó. Desde ahora solo confiaré en los traps de mis eroges._ Pensó mientras miraba a Mare a los ojos. _No, no me engañarás con tus chulos ojos de colores._

Cuando Mare terminó de castear el hechizo que le daría el toque de gracia a Akemi, ella decidió jugar una de sus últimas cartas para sobrevivir, al menos, cinco minutos más.

—¡Storm of Vengeance!

El hechizo de Mare se tradujo en una pequeña nube que se formó sobre la cabeza de la elfa y que se preparaba para soltar lluvia acida, granizo y rayos sobre ella. Akemi no esperó a que cayera el primer rayo, y recitó.

—¡Wild Shape!

Un aura luminosa la rodeó y su avatar cambió de forma. Antes de que fuera alcanzada por los rayos de Mare, Akemi se transformó en un gato ligeramente más grande que uno normal y con una apariencia más salvaje. En ese estado su agilidad y velocidad mejoraron y pudo eludir el rango de efecto del hechizo. Pero eso no era todo, ella ganaba HP gradualmente mientras se mantenía así. Era cuestión de evadir los futuros ataques de Mare para recuperar, al menos, la mitad de su HP.

Parecía que Mare no vio eso venir, su hechizo recién lanzado se había quedado sin objetivo, los rayos y la lluvia acida caían sobre la tierra, sin ningún alma que dañar.

Una Akemi en estado salvaje se movió rodeando al elfo oscuro rápidamente. Sin embargo, y aunque se moría de ganas por hacerlo, no podía lanzarle hechizos en esa forma, y cualquier intento de hacerle daño físicamente resultarían en caricias o cosquillas que él no se molestaría en esquivar.

Mientras Mare le lanzaba hechizos ofensivos y debuffs, Akemi corría con rapidez evadiendo y esperando que su HP llegue a una altura decente. Luego de pensar que su intento era inútil si no lo atacaba en vez de correr como loca, no vio otra opción más que recurrir a su último as, que estaba guardando celosamente para las peores situaciones. Era un ítem de pago que reducía a cero el tiempo que demoraba la trasformación de estado salvaje al normal. Vale decir que si lo usaba no tendría que esperar una eternidad para castear un hechizo.

Con un plan a medias entre manos, Akemi se detuvo frente a Mare, lo miró a sus ojos heterocromáticos y maulló. Aquel sonido era customizado para el personaje y no algo que ella hizo naturalmente, después de todo, en estado salvaje, Akemi no podía hablar.

Aunque parecía una mala idea estar expuesta de esa forma, Mare no fue el típico oponente que no perdía ninguna oportunidad, en cambio, él se limitó a acercarse lentamente empuñando su bastón con ambas manos, luego lo levantó. Era claro lo que iba a hacer, y Akemi lo notó, la iba a golpear de nuevo.

 _Aparte de trap, sádico._ Pensó.

En una de sus patas, Akemi sostenía una piedra negra. Al momento que Mare bajó el bastón directo a su cabeza, ella rompió la piedra y, en una décima de segundo, el gato desapareció y fue reemplazado por el avatar de una elfa oscura.

Akemi hizo chocar su báculo con el bastón de Mare absorbiendo el golpe, tenía su cara tan cerca a la de él que pudo ver su confusión, no, quizá simplemente lo alucinó, ya que él tenía la cara de póker de siempre. Luego de aquel choque, Akemi intuyó que su fuerza física estaba a la par con la de Mare.

Aprovechó la corta distancia que los separaba y apuntó su báculo al suelo.

—¡Whirlwind!

Este hechizo también generaba un torbellino pero con mayor poder de atracción, y en un espacio más pequeño.

Akemi rompió otra piedra negra en su mano y se transformó en un gato. El ítem aceleraba tanto la transformación que tuvo tiempo de salir del área de efecto del torbellino, aunque tenía que alejarse mucho ya que la atracción era mayor, incluso Mare intentó salir y persiguió a Akemi. Podríamos decir que él ya era hombre muerto, sin embargo, su tenacidad para perseguirla mostraba que quería llevársela consigo. Y le resultó como esperaba, Mare logró agarrar la cola del gato antes de ser levantado por el viento, y ambos salieron volando.

Akemi no podía creer aquella sucia jugada que le había hecho, pero no le quedaba otra que dejarse llevar, por mucha fuerza que oponga no se soltaría del agarre de Mare.

 _¡No! Mare-san ¡Por favor!_ Pensó, antes de perderse en el torbellino que ella misma había desatado.

Pasaban los segundos y ninguno de los presentes en los palcos pudieron ver dónde se hallaban los elfos oscuros, de hecho, no se lograba ver nada, porque el viento había levantado mucho polvo sobre la arena. Estaban fascinados por el desempeño de Akemi, a pesar de ser nivel 90 le ponía las cosas difíciles a uno de nivel 100. Por otra parte, Mare había sido programado para servir de apoyo mágico, verlo pelear en solitario hizo que a Bukubukuchagama se le cayeran las lágrimas.

Touch Me pensó que, después de todo, a Akemi le iba muy bien con los duelos pvn, incluso podría llegar a participar en eventos pvp cuando alcance el nivel 100.

Sin embargo, sintió que estaba olvidando algo. Antes de recordar qué era, una mano gigante se posó en su hombro, fiel a su personalidad, permaneció tranquilo mientras volteaba para saber quién era.

—Hola, Yamaiko-san —dijo Touch Me con cierta preocupación que no dejó ver.

Una nephilim con enormes guanteletes lo veía inquieta.

—Hola, Touch Me-san, ¿Akemi no está contigo? —respondió mientras buscaba con la mirada a una pequeña elfa oscura.

—Pues… en realidad… Oh, Momonga-san, por aquí—Touch Me vio a un esqueleto no muerto y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

—Hola, Touch-san, Yamaiko-san. ¿Sucede algo?

Al ver a Touch Me, Momonga entendió qué era lo que estaba pasando, y decidió ayudar.

—Si te refieres a Akemi-san. Creo que dijo que iba a visitar a Aura en el Arbol Gigante.

Yamaiko se sorprendió, no esperaba eso de su hermana menor. Luego se dirigió a Touch-Me

—Touch Me-san pensé que estaría contigo porque... Nada, olvídalo. Bueno, esa niña es muy miedosa, no creí que se alejaría de aquí. Aunque tiene sentido, ella suele preferir lugares con poca gente.

—Por cierto, Yamaiko-san, ¿conseguiste ese ítem de lotería que tanto buscabas?

Yamaiko miró desalentadoramente a Momonga, y suspiró.

—Esta vez no tuve tanta suerte, Momonga-san, aunque Ankoro-chan sí ganó varios. Como quisiera tener su suerte… y su dinero.

Momonga rio y soltó un emoticón sonriente.

—Al parecer esa Shooting Star fue un golpe de suerte.

Yamaiko asintió y luego miró hacia la arena, una nube de polvo se erguía y parecía no disiparse. Quiso buscar una explicación en su mente pero no la encontró y decidió preguntar.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué hay tanto polvo sobre la arena? ¿Quién está peleando?

—Ah, pues al parecer, World Disaster-san quería probar un nuevo hechizo —respondió Touch Me aprovechando la ausencia de Ulbert.

Yamaiko dudó un momento. Había visto las habilidades de Ulbert de primera mano y, levantar una nube de polvo no era algo tan grandioso como las anteriores y él solía probar sus habilidades en lugares más amplios. Pero luego dejó de prestarle atención y miró a los seres heteromorfos que tenía delante.

—Bueno, ya vuelvo. Si la ven de nuevo, me mandan un mensaje, por favor.

—Por supuesto.

Cuando Yamaiko dejó el coliseo Touch Me y Momonga comenzaron una plática.

—Definitivamente no se ha creído eso, Touch-san.

—Lo sé, tengo que sacarla de ahí.

—Muy bien.

Momonga abrió la consola y le envió un mensaje a su amigo Blue Planet. En éste, le pedía que use un hechizo para disipar la nube de polvo que generó el Whirlwind de Akemi. Debían cerciorase de que no había muerto y reaparecido en otro lugar, eso complicaría aún más la situación. Y ya de por sí, Touch-Me estaba preocupado, y sentía culpa por haber dejado que participara en los experimentos de Bukubukuchagama.

Blue planet hizo su parte, como se esperaba de él. Su clase druida le daba cierto control sobre los fenómenos naturales, disipar una nube de polvo le parecía un juego de niños.

Aunque el juego de niños recién se pudo ver cuando el polvo desapareció. De hecho, un segundo vistazo revelaba que no eran niños jugando, más bien, era como si a una niña le agredía otra niña y viceversa. El espectáculo que presenciaron era difícil de describir, y nada sencillo de creer. La mayoría pensaba que aquello debía detenerse de inmediato.

Mientras tanto, en la arena, Akemi y Mare habían reducido el duelo a una extraña pelea de palos, ¿Cómo habían llegado a esta situación? Fue simple, luego de levantar la nube de polvo, Akemi se encontró con que no podía apuntar bien los hechizos y entonces decidió darle de porrazos con su báculo. Aquello hizo que descubriera un extraño comportamiento en el npc, éste respondía de la misma forma, es decir, obviaba los hechizos y empuñaba su bastón contra ella. En resumen, si Akemi no usaba magia, Mare tampoco lo hacía.

Esta característica de él generó suspicacias en la elfa, creyó que todo era un plan de Bukubukuchagama. Lo había hecho con intención de molestarla. El abrazo, el golpe en el estómago, el lockdown, todo encajaba como parte de un experimento mórbido.

Aunque Akemi mirara el rostro de Bukubukuchagama en este momento, no encontraría rastro de burla, culpa, o ninguna otra emoción, la maldita tenía una cara de póker, de hecho tampoco tenía cara. Era posible que se esté partiendo de la risa con todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Si Akemi fuera una persona normal, habría tenido una seria discusión con Bukubukuchagama increpándole por dejarla en ridículo frente a los demás. Pero ella era todo menos eso, odiaba tener que tratar con la gente, se consolaba diciéndose que era mejor evitar discusiones en las que, quizás, salga perdiendo.

Aunque uno pensaría que Mare era el culpable, él simplemente hacía lo que su configuración le decía. Si Bukubukuchagama quería, Mare se hubiera comportado como un perfecto caballero, tal vez, como Touch Me, o incluso mejor.

Mientras pensaba en cómo tratar con Bukubuchagama, ella y elfo seguían enfrascados en su pelea de palos.

Mare agitaba el bastón con la intención de golpearla en la cabeza lo cual logró hasta en cinco ocasiones. Aquellos golpes apenas bajaban su HP, pero eran humillantes, la descolocaban, no encajaban con una pelea seria entre dos jugadores de alto nivel. De pronto sintió la necesidad de volver a usar magia para regresar al estado inicial del duelo, que incluso era más emocionante que dos niños golpeándose. Aunque no podía hacerlo, sino Mare también la usaría y estaría en desventaja, contrarrestaría sus hechizos, le volvería a hacer el lockdown, la humillaría peor.

En una de esas, logró darle un porrazo a Mare con su báculo. Le cayó en la cabeza e hizo que se tambaleara y retrocediera. Debía aprovechar para recitar un hechizo, mientras él todavía pensara que ella intentaría golpearlo. Se decantó por hacerlo. Agarro con fuerza el báculo e hizo el ademán de lanzarlo a Mare directamente en la cabeza, cuando Mare también intentó pegarle con su bastón, ella casteó lo que sería, su último hechizo del día.

—¡Vortex!

Un remolino de agua se formó a los pies del elfo oscuro Mare impidiéndole moverse. Aquella acción fue tan repentina que le hizo soltar el bastón, el cual se desvaneció en el aire, guardándose en su caja de ítems. Akemi vio eso como una oportunidad de oro para hacerle daño, sin embargo, Mare fue mucho más rápido, casteó una bola de fuego desde un anillo que Akemi nunca advirtió.

 _Maldita seas slime de…_

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la bola de fuego la mandó unos metros hacia atrás y redujo su HP a un estado crítico.

Mare hizo aparecer nuevamente su bastón y se acercó a ella, ésta era la tercera ocasión que lo hacía, la tercera era la vencida para Akemi, estaba resignada y sin ganas de darle vueltas al asunto, solo esperando que todo termine.

 _¿En serio me va a matar? Creo que perdí el poco respeto que te tenía, Chagama-san._

Cuando Mare conjuró uno de los hechizos de su clase Disciple of disaster, la elfa cerró los ojos.

 _Espero no reaparecer tan lejos._

El sonido del viento siendo cortado seguido de un luminoso rayo que se acercaba cada vez más hacia Akemi hicieron que los presentes se alarmaran, hasta que algunos voltearon la vista para no ser partícipes de aquella muerte que pudieron evitar.

Pero…

No acabó ahí, Akemi no había muerto y no supo el por qué, hasta que abrió los ojos. Cuando lo hizo vio que tenía delante a una persona que conocía bien, entonces recordó el momento en el que le dijo "estoy a su cuidado", no le mintió al decirle que la cuidaría, de verdad fue a su encuentro cuando lo necesitaba, ignorando el llamado "duelo" al que la habían arrastrado. El compromiso de cuidarla no eran palabras vacías para él, aunque a ella le pareció una simple cortesía, él se lo tomó en serio.

Luego de que Touch Me bloqueara el ataque de Mare con su escudo, volvió su rostro hacia los palcos VIP y dijo:

—¡Chagama-san, a qué estás jugando!

El silencio se respiraba y la atmosfera era menos que apacible, Bukubukuchagama solo murmuró un "lo siento" y se fue, no sin antes llamar a Mare y llevárselo consigo.

—Gracias, Touch-san.

Touch Me volteó a ver a la elfa y le ayudó a levantarse, Akemi se tomó unas cuantas pociones de salud para restaurar su HP a una cantidad segura. Luego se quedó con él hasta que su hermana regresó.

* * *

Akemi visitó a Bukubukuchagama en el Arbol Gigante, la residencia de los elfos oscuros, guardianes del sexto piso de La Gran Tumba de Nazarick.

Como su nombre lo decía, era una estructura colosal, de un ancho más grande que su altura y que se erguía sobre la espesura del bosque haciéndolo lucir majestuoso e imponente.

Akemi se detuvo en la base contemplando hasta lo alto, luego decidió usar el anillo de Ainz Ooal Gown siguiendo las instrucciones que Bukubukuchagama le dio en el mensaje.

Como un destello, su visión cambió de un árbol gigante a una salita hecha de madera natural con ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz del sol, ésta era la habitación de los elfos oscuros. Akemi la encontró realmente acogedora, si tan solo su habitación de invitada en el noveno piso fuera tan genial y rústica como esta.

Luego vio a Bukubukuchagama sentada en uno de los muebles de madera, junto a un par de elfos oscuros en frente, Akemi reconoció inmediatamente a Mare y como una pesadilla latente recordó los acontecimientos de aquella tarde cuando el elfo casi la mata. El otro elfo que aparecía a su costado era un misterio para ella, pero advirtió que lucía bien vestido, llevaba un chaleco de cuero de dragón y otro chaleco blanco encima con bordados de oro, el pantalón blanco y zapatos plateados. Vio que los ojos del elfo eran heterocromaticos como los de Mare y una envidia no sana cruzó su mente.

Se preguntaba si también tenía una configuración tan loca como la de Mare.

—Ho-hola —saludó por cortesía a la slime.

Ni bien Akemi entró, Bukubukuchagama notó su presencia y se acercó a ella, dejando a los elfos oscuros atrás. Cuando ya estaban frente a frente, Akemi dudó por un momento, ¿a qué la había llamado esa slime? ¿Quería burlarse de ella nuevamente? esta vez usando a sus dos mascotas élficas.

Lo siguiente que hizo Bukubukuchagama la dejó perpleja. La slime dio un salto y se arrodilló colocando su cabeza amorfa en el suelo de madera aplastándola exageradamente, Akemi pudo contar hasta treinta segundos antes de que Bukubukuchagama dijera algo.

—¡Perdóname! Akemi-san. No existe palabra en el mundo que pueda describir lo avergonzada que estoy.

Su voz parecía la de una niña y era ciertamente adorable, pero Akemi sabía que ella era una actriz, no podría estar segura si había algo de verdad en sus palabras.

La elfa no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto, ya estaba hecho, sin embargo, no guardaría el rencor, no lo valía, tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar, como en…

—Te perdono, Bukubukuchagama-san.

La slime levantó lo que parecía ser su cabeza y miró a Akemi.

—No deberías, no lo merezco, de todas formas haré algo para compensarte.

A Akemi le gustaba la idea pero no podía decirlo abiertamente, a fin de evitar más problemas.

—No será necesario, Bukubukuchagama-san.

—Por favor, no me llames así, dime Kazecchi, Kazecchi, repite conmigo, Kazecchi.

—¿Kazecchi-san?

Bukubukuchagama suspiró.

—Está bien, y que tal si yo te llamo, Ako-chan.

—Me-me gusta más Akemi-chan.

—No era pregunta, Ako-chan —respondió soltando un emoticón de un guiño.

 _Que odiosa,_ pensó.

—Por cierto, Ako-chan, no deberías ser tan cerrada con las personas, más bien, deberías decir abiertamente lo que piensas.

Como si tocara algo muy frágil en lo profundo de Akemi, ella respondió.

—Yo, no puedo evitarlo, lo siento.

—No trates el asunto tan seriamente —de pronto a Bukubukuchagama se le ocurrió algo— qué tal si te ayudo a ser más directa con las personas, necesitas soltarte un poco, qué dices.

A Akemi la idea le pareció interesante, después de todo, la slime era una actriz de voz muy buena, no existía persona más indicada para ayudarla en ese ámbito que ella. Sin embargo, tal vez le pediría hacer cosas que no le agradaban, como hablar en público, o participar más en las conversaciones con los miembros del gremio. Lo pensó dos veces antes de decir que no.

—No, gracias, Kazecchi-san.

—No era pregunta, Ako-chan. Ven aquí, vamos a empezar, primero mírame a los ojos, solo imagina que tengo unos. Ahora dime lo que piensas de mí.

—Te odio.

Bukubukuchagama se paró en seco, mirando fijamente a la elfa, de pronto hizo un movimiento con su cuerpo, como si una bala le hubiera atravesado el pecho, y se desplomó exageradamente sobre el suelo soltando un ruido agónico que nadie pensaría que fue fingido.

—Eso dolió, Ako-chan —la slime se incorporó como si nada hubiera pasado— ahora dime qué piensas de lo que te hice en el coliseo.

Akemi no dudó ni un segundo en responder.

—Eso fue un acto mezquino y despreciable de tu parte.

—¡Ughhhh!

Una vez más como si otra bala le hubiera perforado un punto vital de su gelatinoso cuerpo, Bukubukuchagama se tambaleó presa de un dolor ficticio y cayó como deshaciéndose en todo el piso de madera.

Akemi, de pronto, entendió las intenciones de Kazecchi, era una gran idea y una manera divertida de desahogar su fuego interior, justamente, con la persona que le había causado tantas desgracias.

—Y sabes qué, fuiste muy mala con la programación de Mare, no debiste jugar con tu npc de esa forma, él no merece una dueña como tú.

Esta vez no fue una bala sino una ráfaga de metralla que hizo mover bruscamente el cuerpo de Bukubukuchagama como si tuviera un ataque epiléptico.

—Kyaa, no, por favor, Ako-chan, ten compasión de mí, creo que voy a… voy a…

Diciendo eso, Kazecchi se derritió lentamente mientras miraba a Akemi con lo que parecía ser su rostro y le dijo:

—I'll be back, baby.

Solo quedó una masa viscosa en el suelo que la elfa se preguntaba si pisotear o no, para terminar de una vez por todas con esa furia que ardía en su corazón, sin embargo, pensó que no era necesario, ya se sentía mejor.

—Wow, eso fue divertido, Ako-chan.

Bukubukuchagama volvió a su forma original, no había una pizca de resentimiento por las frases subidas que recibió de Akemi, es más, le pareció agradable disfrutar un momento de su compañía.

—Gracias.

La elfa agradeció sinceramente a la slime, no se había divertido así en mucho tiempo. Y quería quedarse un rato más, pero su hermana mayor la estaba esperando en el noveno piso, le dijo que tardaría poco, así que, a regañadientes, se tuvo que despedir.

—Espero que nos volvamos a ver aquí, si es así, te presentaré a mi otra elfa, Aura —dijo señalando al elfo oscuro que Akemi no reconoció al entrar.

¿Era posible que ese chico elfo oscuro, bien vestido, sea una elfa en realidad? ¿Qué diablos pasaba por la cabeza gelatinosa de Bukubukuchagama al momento de vestir a sus npc's? Akemi tenía estas y otras interrogantes, pero no era el día para resolverlas y se fue, despidiéndose, pensando que su relación con la slime había mejorado y no quería una razón para empeorar las cosas.

Cuando Akemi se hubo teletransportado al noveno piso, Bukubukuchagama se acercó al elfo oscuro y abrió sus ajustes, tenía muchas cosas que editar, sin embargo, había un cambio que era imprescindible hacer primero. Miró en la caja que describía cómo estaba programado Mare, y con el teclado de la consola, escribió una breve frase, luego rio entre dientes sin apartar su vista de la caja.

 _Ésta será mi forma de compensarte, Akemi-san. A partir de ahora, no nos debemos nada, estamos a mano,_ pensó.

Luego de eso, se apartó de Mare dejando visible su caja de ajustes, en ésta se leían las siguientes palabras:

"Está completamente enamorado de Akemi".


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8 (Continuación del capítulo 5)**

—Huh.

Rita intentó moverse en la silla buscando una comodidad que no encontró, luego puso sus codos sobre la mesa y juntó sus manos. Las lámparas seguían alumbrando la habitación con la misma fuerza y sin atenuarse.

 _¿Otro mundo?,_ pensó.

¿Cómo podría darle sentido a las palabras de la elfa sin saber primero qué hay más allá de este mundo? Si le hubiese dicho que venía de una tierra lejana, lo habría aceptado; pero, cuando se trataba de imaginar un mundo distinto a este, tenía obligatoriamente la necesidad de preguntarse qué separa ambos mundos, ¿el cielo?, ¿el océano? La sola idea de pensarlo le provocó una especie de vértigo, porque no tenía la esperanza de llegar a algo concreto.

Luego de pensarlo bien decidió empezar por lo más simple: ¿la elfa había aparecido de la nada en la capital? Si ese era el caso tiene que haber un hechizo de teletransportación de por medio. Rita conocía distintos tipos de magia, aunque no sabía usarlas porque no tenía talento, pero le servía de ayuda cuando compraba algún pergamino mágico.

¿Teletransportación entre mundos? Como un rayo, una idea cruzó su mente, aquella historia casi universal, contada miles de veces; seas del reino, del imperio, o de la alianza de ciudades estado, debías conocer la historia de los trece héroes, en su mayoría humanos, que lucharon contra los dioses demonio hace 200 años, cuando el mundo se encontraba sumido en un caos absoluto.

Pero ¿en qué se relacionaba la leyenda de esos guerreros con la teletransportación? Era una cuestión simple y muy debatida: uno de los héroes, precisamente, el líder de los trece héroes, fue un humano cuyo origen era desconocido y puesto en duda hasta la actualidad. Aquel personaje de leyenda con un poder antinatural generaba gratitud en la gente y suspicacias en sus detractores. ¿Podría haber sido alguien de otro mundo? Obviamente, en ese tiempo, se pensó que era una idea ridícula, y sin fundamento, que fue olvidada rápidamente.

Esa parte de la historia no era tan conocida por todos, solo para algunos que hurgaron demasiado en la historia oficial del reino y tuvieron la suerte de encontrar fuentes y testimonios que podían dar crédito de lo que sucedió. Rita no era una de esas personas, sin embargo, conocía superficialmente el mito alrededor del héroe.

Luego de pensar más de la cuenta y ver que Akemi estaba ansiosa esperando una respuesta, Rita se levantó y se acercó a los estantes; su "pequeña biblioteca" era una colección de los libros más importantes que contenían, en mayor medida, historias, leyendas, cuentos escritos por viajeros sobre lugares remotos y mucha información sobre el gobierno, la economía y sociedad del reino, el imperio, y otros países cercanos, mientras que la minoría consistía en pequeños manuales, como herbolaria, aprender magia de 1er y 2do nivel, cómo tocar una especie de arpa, etc.

Sacó un voluminoso libro con cuidado y lo abrió lentamente, buscó sin prisa la página que hablaba esa parte de la historia hace 200 años. Por su mente pasaron lugares, fechas, nombres, armas, batallas, etc. Ojeó los nombres de los 13 héroes con la esperanza de encontrar al menos una breve descripción, leyó "Dark Knight", "Landfall", "Bers Caurau", "Izaniya", hasta llegar a aquella persona desconocida, sin nombre, ni pseudónimo, ni epíteto, el aclamado líder de los 13 héroes, que en realidad eran más de 13.

Siguió buscando algún dato revelador, alguna pista que lo relacionara con su origen, sin embargo, no tuvo éxito, todas las referencias a ese personaje la conducían inevitablemente a un callejón sin salida, en otras palabras, estaba limpio, sin cuestionamientos, el tema de su origen ni siquiera era mencionado.

Se dio por vencida y se sentó nuevamente, Akemi parecía expectante, esperando una respuesta o un gesto de entendimiento. Rita dejó salir un suspiro casi agónico, estaba agotada, había sido un día demasiado agitado para ella, más de lo que acostumbraban ser sus días normales.

—Te dije que no lo entenderías —dijo Akemi.

—Lo dejaré por hoy —respondió resignada— pero aún tengo muchas preguntas. Por favor, prométeme que te quedarás, necesi-

—Está bien, después de todo, no tengo a donde ir. Además, yo también tengo algunas cosas que preguntarte.

—Espero que podamos continuar nuestra plática, gracias.

Akemi asintió. El silencio no solo reinaba en el cuarto, también fuera de él, era obvio que los otros residentes dormían, dado que era ya de madrugada. La única fuente de luz cercana provenía de la habitación de Rita.

Luego de eso Akemi quiso saber qué hora era y, a pesar de que no era probable que Rita le dijera la hora, le preguntó.

—Por cierto, Rita-san. ¿Qué usan en este mundo para medir la hora?

Sin intención de presumir, Rita comenzó una disertación propia de una clase universitaria, que Akemi encontró completamente aburrida.

—…pero, los más usados hoy en día son los instrumentos mágicos que brinda el gremio de magos de la ciudad.

—Interesante, ¿por casualidad no tendrás uno de esos?

—En realidad no.

Rita podrá saber muchas cosas pero cuando era sacada de su terreno no servía para nada, y Akemi entendió eso en el acto.

De pronto, recordó que trajo consigo un ítem muy especial, que le fue regalado por uno de los miembros de Ainz Ooal Gown, gremio de su hermana que no visitaba en años. Ese ítem era básicamente un reloj, o se parecía a eso, ya que Akemi nunca lo usó, no se molestó en saber qué era realmente. Cuando metió la mano en su caja de ítems olvidó que estaba frente a Rita, quien entró en pánico rápidamente.

—Akemi, ¡tu mano! ¡Dónde está tu mano!

La mano de Akemi había desaparecido en el aire, y solo era visible un muñón. Rita puso una cara de espanto, como si hubiese visto un fantasma o algún ser sobrenatural.

Cuando Akemi advirtió el estado de Rita, sacó deprisa la mano de su caja de ítems con un objeto pequeño, parecido a una placa de metal curvado.

—Por favor, olvida que hice eso.

Rita no quería quedarse sin entender qué diablos había sucedido, pero no tenía razón para protestar así que asintió. De hecho, Akemi, al ser una persona de otro mundo, era comprensible que pueda hacer cosas que en este no se podían. Eso hizo que Rita aceptara el comportamiento extraño de la elfa.

—Entiendo, y ¿qué es eso? —dijo señalando el pequeño objeto que Akemi tenía en sus manos.

—Esto, mi amiga, es lo que usamos en mi mundo para medir el tiempo —respondió Akemi con aires de superioridad.

—Oh, y ¿cómo funciona?

—Eso es lo que trato de averiguar.

Estaba manipulando el reloj, el cual era una simple placa de metal, intentando buscarle algún botón sin éxito. Luego trató de enrollarlo en su muñeca y se quedó firmemente ahí. Pudo ver que tenía una fila de números que cambiaban cada segundo. En eso, presionó la placa de metal con un dedo.

—¡Hola, Ako-imouto-chan! Estoy fijando la hora.

La voz de una niña inocente (que no era la de Akemi) hizo eco en la habitación.

—¿Ako-chan? —preguntó Rita.

Akemi se quedó muda y roja de la vergüenza. Aquella forma de llamarla solo pertenecía a cierta personita que detestaba y apreciaba al mismo tiempo. De alguna manera la slime se las había ingeniado para molestarla incluso en otro mundo.

—No es nada importante, una vieja amiga —dijo al fin.

En eso, se preguntó si Rita tenía amigos. Le parecía una persona muy cerrada e insegura, se llevó esa impresión desde la primera vez que intercambiaron palabras hacía ya dos horas en el callejón. No obstante, tuvo la corazonada de que se llevarían bien.

Rita se levantó de la silla y dio un largo y profundo bostezo con los brazos extendidos, actuaba como si Akemi fuera una estatua, como si no estuviera presente. Tal vez estaba tan acostumbrada a vivir sola que no advertía la presencia de nadie.

Cuando Rita se disponía a acostarse luego de cambiar su vestido por un pijama, llegó a una encrucijada: su cama era muy pequeña y solo cabía en ella una persona. Miró a Akemi y quiso explicárselo pero la elfa no tardó en captar el problema.

—No te preocupes por mí, tengo una idea.

Rita quería preguntar pero, sin aviso, la elfa se levantó y sacó una pequeña piedra que presionó entre sus dedos. Un aura luminosa se arremolinó sobre ella y donde una vez estaba parada una elfa oscura quedó solamente un gato blanco.

¿El día se podía poner más extraño de lo que ya era? Eso pasaba por la mente de Rita a quien ya no le impresionaban las excentricidades de la elfa, quizás por el sueño que le aquejaba. Pensó que en algún día eso sería lo más normal hasta rayar en lo cotidiano.

Colocó una de sus almohadas en la silla, era una suave bolsa de lino relleno de plumas. Prestárselo a la elfa-gato representaba una muestra de confianza excesiva (amaba la almohada más que sus libros).

Aquel raro día en la vida de Rita había terminado; no quiso pronosticar cuánto tiempo le acompañaría la elfa, pero mientras las cosas no cambien por ahora todo estaría bien en su mundo. Por cierto, al día siguiente tenía que rendir un examen importante en la academia de escribas, del cual dependía, tal vez, el resto de su vida.

Cuando la oscuridad de la noche inundó la casa solariega de la familia Eyre Grace, se oyó un inquietante grito de angustia que provino del cuarto de Rita.

* * *

Diario de Akemi

Dia 2 (básicamente, porque el día 1 me la pasé llorando todo el rato esperando que alguien me encuentre, y pateando abusadores).

Según el odioso reloj de Kazecchi-san son las ocho y media de la mañana, Rita-san no está, salió hace quince minutos, oí la puerta cerrarse incluso estando dormida, lo cual no está para nada mal. Pero, eso, sí, de todo esto solo puedo sacar una conclusión:

Estoy jodida, perdonen la palabra, pero es mi opinión.

A pesar de que llevo un día en este mundo, no me acostumbro a mis nuevos sentidos lo cual es una pesadilla.

Por dios, ni siquiera sé para quién escribo esto, espero que alguien encuentre este diario tarde o temprano, tal vez dentro de 50 años. Aunque espero seguir viva para entonces, no sé hasta cuándo durará este cuerpo de elfa. Según mi personaje, debo tener noventa y cinco años.

Bueno, basta de preámbulos, ¿por dónde empiezo?

Sí, aparecí en este mundo en medio de la calle, me gritaron "estúpida" y otras barbaridades que jamás olvidaré, _thank you, very much._ Me hice invisible para no llamar la atención, la verdad es que este vestido es precioso pero no quiero todas las miradas en mí. Sí, tú que estás leyendo esto, ni se te ocurra mirarme. Bueno, de cualquier forma si alguien lee esto, no estaré presente.

Como sea, me alejé del tumulto hasta esconderme en ese callejón, donde aguardé impacientemente que alguien me encuentre. Alguien que se vea confiable. Realmente esperaba a alguien como ella. Ojalá que eso no agote mi suerte.

En el poco tiempo que tengo aquí he descubierto muchas cosas, la más trivial es que puedo usar magia, los hechizos del juego los puedo castear con mi báculo recitándolos pero no puedo abrir la consola. Eso implica que tampoco puedo contactar a un Game Master, ni puedo mandar mensajes privados a mis amigos. Básicamente el juego se ha convertido en la realidad, y en esta realidad soy una elfa, menos mal que no escogí un personaje no muerto, me hubiese vuelto loca si de repente perdía la capacidad de sentir. Una vez más, espero que eso no agote mi suerte.

Como sea, es difícil pensar qué haré ahora.

Según parece Rita salió a dar lo que en mi mundo llaman "examen de ingreso". ¡Por favor! ¡Esfuérzate, Rita-san! Si las cosas se ponen feas necesitaré que alguien me mantenga. Lo siento mucho pero algún día trataré de compensártelo.

Aunque no tengo pensado vivir como un parásito, no me queda de otra. Pero, eso sí, cuando llegue el momento, tendré que dejar este lugar.

Este es mi primer reporte, tengo que investigar más para poder vivir como una persona normal, hasta que tenga planeado mi futuro. Rita se ha ofrecido a contarme sobre este lugar, lo cual es algo. Pero no basta, tengo que investigar por mi propia cuenta, tengo que salir y ver qué tan cruda es la vida aquí.

Al menos no puede ser peor que en mi otra vida.

* * *

¿Qué debía hacer de ahora en adelante? Se preguntó frente al anticuado espejo en una esquina de la habitación.

Contemplaba su figura, su vestido púrpura, el avatar de elfa oscura, el peinado ridículo que le hizo Ankoro-chan; miró su rostro y comenzó a hacer gestos asombrándose por ya no tener la cara de póker del juego.

 _Esto es otra cosa,_ pensó. Estaba satisfecha con su apariencia, como una colegiala vanidosa. El hecho de verse bien compensaba por mucho cualquiera de sus desdichas y problemas. Sentía que podía conquistar el mundo, solo con su belleza; la niña humana problemática y engreída de la Tierra, era ahora una adorable elfa oscura igual de problemática y engreída pero en un mundo diferente.

 _Conquistar el mundo ¿eh?_ Recordó lo efectivo que fue su hechizo contra el tipo ese. Si las personas de aquí no soportan un inofensivo hechizo de nivel 1, no podía ni imaginar lo que uno de nivel 10 ocasionaría en este lugar. Y, mucho peor, ¿qué estragos provocaría la magia de súper nivel? ¿Era fuerte según los estándares de este mundo?

Tendría que averiguarlo en algún momento, cuando fuera estrictamente necesario y su vida dependiera de ello.

Sin embargo, ahora tenía otros asuntos más importantes.

Se acercó a la puerta ojeando los manuscritos de Rita repartidos sobre la mesa.

 _Realmente le gusta escribir,_ pensó y sonrió.

Rompió una piedra en la mano y se transformó de nuevo en un gato blanco. Salió del cuarto raudamente y bajó las escaleras. Conocía bien la salida, la noche anterior memorizó la ubicación del cuarto de Rita en el tercer piso; tener los sentidos mejorados debía servir para algo.

Algunas personas caminaban por el patio central y se percataron del gato que se detuvo en la puerta principal. Una de las sirvientas se acercó y acarició el pelaje blanco de Akemi, haciendo que ronronee, aquel sonido era obviamente customizado, pero cuando fue trasladada a ese mundo notó que lo podía hacer naturalmente.

La sirvienta le abrió la puerta y la gata blanca se perdió rápidamente en las calles de la ciudad, por alguna razón evitaba la pista asfaltada y los callejones.

* * *

Sebas Tian hacía su recorrido matutino en la capital Re-Estize. Su destino era el de siempre: el gremio de magos de la ciudad. Pero su verdadera intención era localizar los puntos importantes tales como tiendas, templos, casas de nobles, en otras palabras, mapeaba con sumo cuidado cada resquicio habitado del lugar para luego enviárselo a su maestro en los informes.

Era un hábito que se impuso desde que llegó hace pocos días y hasta ahora lo había cumplido sin contratiempos. Mientras que Solution, la sirvienta de batalla, hacía guardia en la lujosa casa recién adquirida que usaban como base.

Mientras Sebas estudiaba su entorno disimuladamente observó una parada interesante: una tienda de pociones.

Aquel lugar no fue advertido por él hasta ahora, sin embargo, lucía tan llamativo como el gremio de magos. Era un edificio de dos pisos, la fachada estaba adornada con macetas de flores y lámparas de luz mágicas que yacían apagadas. De pronto, una curiosidad propia de un niño emergió en él y caminó en dirección a la tienda, dejando de lado su verdadero destino.

 _Lilium,_ leyó el nombre de la tienda antes de entrar; como alguien que visita un lugar por primera vez, Sebas inspeccionó el interior. Era un salón circular con repisas cubriendo las paredes, sobre esas estaban frascos de pociones dispuestos ordenadamente. Y en el centro se hallaba un mostrador con forma de media luna.

Sebas encontró el lugar muy atrayente, estaba seguro de que podría sacar mucha información para Nazarick. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que vino muy temprano; solo unas cuantas personas caminaban por el interior, viendo las pociones, conversando. No sabía cómo funcionaba este lugar, el mostrador estaba vacío, ¿a quién podría acercarse para despejar sus dudas de iniciado?

—¡Bienvenido a Lilium, cliente-sama!

Una voz aguda llegó a los oídos de Sebas desde su espalda, cuando volteó vio a una pequeña niña de cabello rubio con coletas. Tenía una capa roja tan pequeña como ella.

La mirada hacia arriba de la pequeña podía enternecer a cualquiera, pero Sebas, dada su posición, se mantuvo rígido e inconmovible. Intuyó que esa persona, quizás, estaba a cargo de atender a los clientes, a pesar de ser tan joven.

—Buenos días, ¿puedo ver la lista de las pociones que exhiben?

La costumbre de Sebas era tener en sus manos una lista completa y descriptiva de los objetos que podría comprar. Lo hizo cuando llegó al gremio de magos y esperaba repetirlo en este lugar.

—Humm… No tenemos un catálogo pero puede observar las pociones en los anaqueles, cada una tiene una etiqueta con su nombre, descripción y creador —respondió la niña mirando hacia arriba.

Sebas echó un ojo a las repisas y se acercó a una de ellas. Ciertamente cada poción tenía una etiqueta en la base, y contaban con una pequeña descripción sobre sus efectos. Pero era difícil de poder escoger en estas circunstancias sin ninguna lista donde comparar.

Antes que nada, sacó un estuche y lo abrió. Dentro había unos anteojos con un marco delgado color plata. Se los puso y volvió la vista a las pociones. Aquel ítem le permitía entender lo que decían las etiquetas, y pudo comprobar que estaba en un área de pociones de curación menor, mayormente hechas a base de hierbas. Se movió para seguir observando las repisas, ahora encontró pociones de daño, de levitación, de fuerza menor, etc. Cada vez reafirmaba más la confianza de obtener información muy valiosa sobre la alquimia y magia del reino desde aquí.

—Sily, regresa arriba, yo me encargo.

Un chico alto con desaliñado cabello rubio y una capa roja le hizo un gesto a la niña de coletas.

—Jaaai, onii-chan —respondió levantando la mano.

El chico se acercó a Sebas, parecía tan alto como él.

—En qué puedo ayudarlo, cliente-san ¿Ha visto algo de interés?

Sebas tenía muchas preguntas, a pesar de que no pensaba comprar nada. Por eso debía ser cuidadoso y no mostrar una actitud sospechosa.

—Me preguntaba cómo puedo conocer todas las pociones que venden.

El chico tocó su barbilla pensando una respuesta.

—Si fuera el caso de tener que preguntar por una poción en particular no debería haber problema, nosotros podríamos explicárselo al detalle. Sin embargo, no estamos al tanto de todas las pociones que llegan diariamente y que son puestas en venta.

—¿Es así? —respondió Sebas.

—Pero… Hay una persona que ha memorizado todas las pociones que entran y salen, debido al largo tiempo que ha venido trabajando aquí.

Sebas vio eso con un atisbo de esperanza.

—¿Puede esa persona hacer una lista de las pociones?

—En efecto, puede. Pero no se encuentra ahora —respondió el chico señalando el mostrador en el centro de la tienda.

—Oh. En ese caso, tendré que volver en otra ocasión. Por favor, ¿podría hacerle saber mi pedido?

—Por supuesto, le diré que escriba un pergamino para que usted pueda examinarlo.

—Muchas gracias. Entonces, con su permiso.

Al salir de la tienda Sebas estaba muy animado por la mina de oro que encontró. Decidió que ese mismo día escribiría su primer informe sobre la tienda de pociones Lilium aunque no tenga mucho que contar, era necesario que su maestro sepa que existe un lugar así en la capital Re-Estize.

Además, tenía que asegurarse de que este lugar, así como el gremio de magos, quede fuera de futuras operaciones de Nazarick en el reino…


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9 (Continuación del capítulo 6)**

Lupusregina tenía una cara de piedra y sudaba excesivamente como si hubiese hecho algo malo sin darse cuenta.

La última vez que se sintió así, fue cuando no supo dar explicaciones a su maestro, Ainz Ooal Gown, sobre el estado del pueblo Carne antes de que este se viera asediado por trols.

Al frente estaba una pequeña elfa oscura que la veía, sin embargo, parecía que Lupusregina le esquivaba la mirada, creyó que no merecía mirarla a los ojos después de aquella actitud prepotente y agresiva que le mostró. Todo eso con el fin de ridiculizarla, de burlarse de ella, pero eso lo hizo porque pensaba que era una extraña, una forastera, y nunca se imaginó quién se ocultaba realmente bajo la capucha.

Con la poca cortesía que le quedaba, Lupusregina flexionó sus piernas y agachó la cabeza: se estaba arrodillando.

—La-lamento mucho la actitud que mostré hacia su persona, Akemi-sama, hermana de Yamaiko-sama, una de los 41 seres supremos y creadora de Yuri-nee-sama…

Ante la mirada sorprendida e incrédula de la elfa, Lupusregina continuó.

—No existe condena alguna para purgar mi grave falta. Por favor, perdone que esta sierva no esté pagando esto con su vida, sin una autorización de Ainz-sama debo seguir cumpliendo mis órdenes.

La conducta de Lupusregina tomó desprevenida a Akemi, quien no supo qué responder. Tenía suficiente con que la NPC estuviese hablando, ¿cómo pasó de ser un saco de datos sin emociones a una chica extrovertida a la que se le podía dar órdenes?

Y ¿quién diablos es Ainz-sama? ¿Quién había adoptado el nombre del gremio de su hermana como suyo?

Lupusregina siguió arrodillada sin alzar la cabeza, Akemi no sabía si decirle que se levante. Y así permanecieron unos segundos mientras se oía el rumor del aire y el zumbido de las moscas revoloteando sobre los restos del basilisco.

—Lupu-san. Por favor, levanta la cabeza —dijo por fin.

—Sí.

Cuando Akemi le ordenó a Lupusregina, ésta se incorporó rápidamente y se le acercó con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Akemi-sama, es una alegría saber de su regreso, y una gran noticia para Nazarick, y para mi sabio maestro Ainz Ooal Gown-sama. De seguro él va a estar encantado cuando se entere que volvió.

Las palabras de Lupusregina calaron hondo en Akemi quien se limitó en suspirar.

Era el final del camino para ella, su búsqueda de largos meses rindió frutos, en este día, en un pequeño pueblo alejado de la ciudad. Todo lo que había hecho desde que escuchó el nombre del gremio de su hermana era salir e ir a buscarlo. No perdió el tiempo, y quizá por esa razón, sus esfuerzos fueron recompensados.

Lupusregina Beta, la sirvienta de batalla de Pleiades, estaba frente a ella. Akemi no entendía cómo podía mostrar emociones pero eso ya no le importaba, ya cumplió su cometido. A partir de ahora, tenía otra misión, aún más difícil: conocer el estado en el que se encontraba Nazarick, comenzando por la cabeza, ¿qué jugadores de Ainz Ooal Gown se habían quedado en el cierre de Yggdrasil? ¿Y a dónde había sido transportada Nazarick? Esperó que siguiese siendo una tumba subterránea.

—Por cierto, antes que nada, tengo que hacer una llamada, alguien que querrá saber de ti. Disculpe un momento Akemi-sama.

Diciendo eso Lupusregina dejó a Akemi y desapareció así como vino.

¿A quién iba a llamar? Muchos nombres pasaron por su cabeza, ¿quién la tendría en tan alta estima como para saber de su regreso?

La respuesta la obtendría pronto, pero antes, escuchó unos pasos a la distancia, un grupo de gente se aproximaba de entre las casas.

Nfirea, Enri y el grupo de goblins corrían hacia donde, al parecer, se había librado una cruenta batalla. Casas destrozadas y los restos de lo que parecía ser un reptil gigante estaban regados sobre la tierra. Al costado, vieron a una elfa oscura ensimismada y mirando al infinito.

—Akemi-san, ¿qué ocurrió? —preguntó Enri preocupada.

—Nada, es solo que… ya encontré lo que buscaba —respondió Akemi con una sonrisa en los labios.

Enri la miró consternada, ¿esa elfa había matado al basilisco? ¿Qué tan fuerte podría ser?, ¿tanto como Lupusregina? Más fue su asombro cuando, lo siguiente que vio, la dejó sin palabras.

Akemi volteó al escuchar unos pasos, era una mujer que caminaba directo a ella, vestía como una sirvienta con un moño que recogía su cabello y unos gafas, llevaba un collar azul en el cuello. Pero lo que más destacaba eran sus guantes con púas que traía puesto en ambas manos. Ella era la vice capitán de Pleiades Six Stars: Yuri Alpha.

Yuri con mirada escéptica se acercó lo suficiente a Akemi para descartar que fuera un espejismo, una ilusión, o peor, una impostora. Pero no, realmente era ella, recordaba a la pequeña elfa mejor que a nadie, incluso más que a su creadora Yamaiko. Por eso, cuando Lupusregina le dijo que había encontrado a Akemi en el pueblo, Yuri entró en un estado emocional indescriptible y un pequeño sentimiento de felicidad la invadió, no le creía nada a Lupusregina y decidió dejar lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento e ir a verla con sus propios ojos.

Cuando pudo confirmar que, en efecto, era la Akemi de sus recuerdos, en la cara de Yuri se dibujaron lágrimas que opacaban la mirada intelectual que la caracterizaba. Se acercó, indecisa, con la intención de abrazarla o inclinarse ante ella.

—Cuanto tiempo, Yuri.

—Akemi-sama… Mi pequeña Akemi-sama… ha vuelto. No, usted, nunca se fue… siempre estuvo conmigo... Doy gracias a los seres supremos por tener la oportunidad de verla una vez más…

Sus palabras eran entrecortadas pero mostraban la satisfacción y el júbilo que sentía al ver de nuevo a la hermana menor de su creadora.

Yuri abrazó a Akemi para sellar aquel ritual que cumplen los que no se han visto en largo tiempo, y que, sin embargo, se extrañan con demasía; aquel abrazo duró una eternidad para la elfa mientras que la sirvienta creyó que el tiempo se detuvo.

—Yuri, los guantes… Yuri, las púas. Yuri, para, Yuri… Por favor… Me asfixi...

Akemi sintió que las filosas púas de los guanteletes de Yuri se clavaban en su pequeño cuerpo de elfa, sintió los arañazos que le provocaban cada vez que la sirvienta se movía.

—Por favor, quédese con nosotros, de ahora en adelante…

—No podré quedarme si muero desangrada…

—Lo-lo siento.

Diciendo eso, Yuri se alejó unos pasos y escondió sus manos en la espalda.

—Gracias…

Permanecieron mirándose, como si no tuvieran más que decirse, pero, en el fondo, ambas tenían muchas preguntas, muchas dudas y cosas que contarse, que compartirse, sin embargo, se mostraron tímidas, porque aún había gente con ellos.

Nfirea y Enri tenían caras de sorpresa que no pudieron disimular, los goblins también miraron con extrañeza la situación.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? —dijo Enri.

Silencio. Ni la elfa, ni la sirvienta quisieron responderle a la jefa-san. Hasta que otra voz detrás de ellas habló con energía.

—Por supuesto, En-chan. Akemi-sama y Yuri-nee son viejas amigas ~do.

Diciendo eso, Lupusregina se acercó y abrazó por un lado a Akemi y por el otro, a Yuri. Luego inhaló lentamente.

—Ahhh. Una flor en cada mano.

Con la velocidad de una flecha, la mano de Yuri se enterró en la cabeza de Lupusregina oyéndose un golpe sordo y luego un quejido de dolor.

—¡Owie!

—Idiota, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan grosera frente a Akemi-sama?

—No importa, Yuri. Creo que así es Lupu-san —dijo Akemi mirando a Lupusregina.

—Oh por Dios, Akemi-sama no ha olvidado mi desplante, por favor, no le cuente a Yuri-nee, por favor. Tenga piedad de esta pobre sierva, no quiero morir virgen. Nooo…

—Tranquila Lupu-san, no fue para tanto. Hiciste lo que debías… ¿supongo?

—Sí, fueron órdenes de Ainz-sama, me encargó cuidar el pueblo de cualquier amenaza extraña. Por supuesto, fue un error haberla confundido…

Yuri arqueó las cejas en un ángulo peligroso.

—Lupusregina, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Puedes explicarme?

—No… Aquí viene —dijo escondiéndose detrás de la elfa— Akemi-sama, usted no sabrá pero, Yuri-nee algunas veces desprende un aura que da mucho miedo, es terrorífico.

—Lupusregina…

El comportamiento de las sirvientas era peculiar, ¿realmente son así? Akemi tenía vagos recuerdos sobre los npc's de Nazarick, de hecho, hubo algunos que no conoció, Yuri fue de las pocas personas que la acompañaron durante mucho tiempo para suplir la compañía de su hermana.

Además de las sirvientas de batalla Pleiades, Akemi tenía especial interés por observar el comportamiento de otros npc's que conoció, como Pestonya, Shalltear, Aura, Mare y Eclair-chan, etc.

Luego de resondrar en voz baja a Lupusregina, Yuri recobró su posición de sirvienta y habló.

—Akemi-sama, lamento tanto que no se haya preparado una bienvenida como se debe, para la hermana de un ser supremo. Pero, cuando regresemos a Nazarick, haré todo lo posible para que su llegada no pase inadvertida.

La elfa estaba pensativa, ¿realmente sería una buena idea ir sin avisar? Nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera en los tiempos del juego. Siempre avisaba a su hermana cada vez que quería aparecerse en el noveno piso con los demás.

Luego de tomar una decisión, se dirigió a Yuri con entusiasmo.

—No hay problema, Yuri. De hecho pienso quedarme aquí por hoy. Hay cosas que quiero hacer antes de aparecer por Nazarick, y también, quiero que avises que pronto estaré allá, para que mi llegada no sea una sorpresa.

Yuri estaba confundida, pero en su calidad de sirvienta no quiso hacer preguntas, y asintió a todo lo que le dijo Akemi.

—Oigo y obedezco, Akemi-sama, entonces, avisaré a Ainz-sama de su regreso.

 _Ainz-sama, otra vez ese nombre,_ pensó con cierta suspicacia. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Y no quería preguntarle a Yuri quién era realmente el jugador que se quedó en el cierre de Yggdrasil. No es que no confiara en ella, pero sí veía que la sirvienta se dirigía a él con respeto, en otras palabras, tenía su lealtad comprada.

—Entonces —dijo Akemi dirigiéndose a Nfirea y Enri— lamento la molestia, pero, sigo a su cuidado. ¿Puedo pasar la noche en el pueblo?

Ambos, que habían presenciado ese espectáculo extraño entre la elfa y la sirvienta de Ainz Ooal Gown, permanecieron mudos hasta la médula. Era impensable, en un principio, relacionar a Akemi con Ainz Ooal Gown, el salvador del pueblo, ¿es el mundo tan pequeño? Sin embargo, la sirvienta Lupusregina, lo había confirmado sin vacilar: Akemi era una de ellas y pertenecía al reino de ese poderoso hechicero.

—Claro, Akemi-san —respondió Enri y no dijo nada más.

Qué podría agregar, después de todo. A pesar de que quería saber qué ocurrió con el basilisco y porqué había tantas casas destrozadas, se imaginó que la elfa podría ser tan fuerte como Lupusregina; era conocida de Ainz Ooal Gown, a fin de cuentas.

El color naranja teñía el cielo anunciando el atardecer.

—Yuri-nee regresemos a Nazarick, necesito escribir el informe del regreso de Akemi-sama. Ya que ocurrió dentro del pueblo Carne debo reportarlo.

Pero Yuri no se movió, no quería dejar a Akemi, aunque, hace poco estuvo de acuerdo, parecía que cambió de opinión.

—Ve tú, Lupusregina. Yo me quedaré cuidando a Akemi-sama.

—¿Huh?

—Ella no puede quedarse sola, sigue siendo una niña, tengo que estar a su lado para resolver cualquier necesidad que se le presente.

Lupusregina seguía sin creer lo que su hermana mayor, la vice capitán de Pleiades, le decía. Aunque, tenía sentido quedarse con Akemi-sama ya que, como una persona importante para Nazarick, requería cierta atención, y más porque se trataba de una niña pequeña.

—Yuri-nee, Akemi-sama puede cuidarse sola, mira, ha derrotado a un basilisco sin ayuda. Además deberías cumplir con tus obligaciones en Nazarick, sería un insulto hacia Ainz-sama que esquives tus deberes.

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría para Yuri, en el momento que se mencionó el nombre del ser supremo que los gobernaba, sintió que no podía contradecir, ni agregar nada a lo dicho por Lupusregina. La palabra de Ainz-sama era absoluta, incluso si eso implica desobedecer a Akemi, quien era una invitada habitual en Nazarick pero sin poder de mando.

—Ti-tienes razón.

Pero siguió sin moverse.

Luego de hablar con Enri, Akemi advirtió el estado de Yuri, y se le acercó.

—Todo está bien, me quedaré a pasar la noche, Enri-san dice que no hay problema.

Silencio, Yuri tenía la cara de un cachorro que no quería ser abandonado. Akemi simplemente continuó.

—Entonces, Yuri… hasta mañana.

—Uhmm… Akemi-sama, ¿puedo abrazarla una vez más?

—No me abraces, tengo miedo… —susurró.

—¿Disculpe?

—Nada. Está bien, pero quítate los guantes.

—Sí.

Y, una vez más, Yuri abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a la elfa, como si fuera la última vez que se veían.

* * *

Albedo apresuró el paso con dirección al despacho de Ainz.

Llevaba una pila de pergaminos, en su mayoría, informes de Sebas sobre la capital de Re-Estize, y otros, que enviaban algunos sirvientes de Nazarick para reportar el progreso de sus tareas.

Tocó la puerta, y escuchó la voz de Ainz pidiéndole que pasara.

—Permiso, Ainz-sama.

Diciendo eso, Albedo entró en la habitación y vio a un no muerto sentado en el escritorio revisando un libro que escondió rápidamente.

—¿Puedo ayudarte, Albedo?

—Sí, le traigo reportes de algunos subordinados.

—Muy bien.

Albedo colocó cuidadosamente la pila de pergaminos en el escritorio evitando que se desparramara.

—Entonces —dijo Ainz echando un primer vistazo— al parecer Sebas ha recogido más información del reino, ¿habrá algún nuevo punto de interés?

—Aparte de los ya mencionados anteriormente, como el palacio real, el gremio de magos, el gremio de aventureros y la tienda de pociones, no hay ningún sitio que merezca nuestra atención.

—¿Es así? — Ainz frunció su ceño inexistente— Y ¿cómo va el mapeo?

—Excelente, Sebas ha conseguido casi completar el mapa de la capital, con esto, cualquier operación de Nazarick en el reino será un completo éxito, Ainz-sama.

Ainz no quería emocionarse por las palabras de Albedo, no pensaba en una intrusión futura en la capital, a menos que una situación de suma importancia lo requiera.

—Cambiando de tema, esa persona, la que Sebas describe en sus informes…

—¿La semielfa Rita?

—Sí, ¿hay una nueva colaboración de ella?

—Lamentablemente, esa mujer, ya no tiene contacto con Sebas, según parece, algo hizo que se deprimiera, y no se le ha vuelto a ver en la tienda de pociones.

—Es una pena.

Ainz recordó toda la información que le proporcionó a Sebas esa chica semielfa. Tenía un talento peculiar y muy útil; en el mundo de Suzuki Satoru, se le llamaba memoria eidética. Sebas la había reclutado en la tienda de pociones, y desde ese momento le comunicó información sobre el reino, el imperio y países vecinos. Los datos que obtenía eran de carácter público al que cualquier persona tendría acceso, por lo que no se podía considerar a la semielfa como una traidora al reino. El lamento de Ainz cuando supo que ya no colaboraba con Nazarick, fue real, era una pérdida significativa. A pesar de eso, no pensaba llevársela a Nazarick contra su voluntad.

—Entonces, ¿hay algo más que quieras reportar, Albedo?

—Sí, parece que Lupusregina mandó un informe de última hora.

—¿En serio?

La sirvienta de batalla, Lupusregina, encargada de la vigilancia de la villa Carne, escribía rara vez un informe y no reportaba nada del pueblo. Tal vez porque en el pueblo casi nunca ocurría nada digno de contar. Esta vez la sorpresa de Ainz fue legítima y vio con entusiasmo que Lupusregina, aún cumplía con sus deberes después de todo.

—¿Puedes leerlo para mí?

Ainz quería escuchar cada detalle; si se trataba de Lupusregina, quería saber qué era lo que esa chica consideraba tan importante como para reportárselo.

Albedo tampoco lo había leído, así que le pareció bien que lo leyera junto a Ainz-sama. En sus pensamientos, era como una de las pocas actividades íntimas que los dos podían realizar.

Tomó el pergamino y con voz clara, comenzó a recitar el contenido.

—… un basilisco apareció en las inmediaciones…

—¿Es así? Supongo que Lupusregina se hizo cargo de él. ¿No? Albedo. ¿Albedo?

La supervisora de los guardianes no respondía, tenía la mirada clavada en el reporte de Lupusregina, parecía haber leído algo que la sorprendió. Pero, ¿qué podría descolocar a una persona como Albedo, alguien imperturbable, e inamovible, literalmente?

La respuesta de Ainz la obtuvo justo cuando Albedo salió de su estado de shock, y lo que escuchó, sobrepasó su imaginación.

—... Encontré una pequeña elfa oscura, su nombre es Akemi…

—¿Eh?

—Eso dice, Ainz-sama.

—¿Ehhhhh?

* * *

Akemi tocó la puerta de la casa de Enri.

Ya anochecía y la jefa-san Enri Emmot la había invitado a cenar en su casa. Escuchó muchas voces en el interior que hablaban con euforia. Cuando le abrieron la puerta lo primero que vio fue una gran mesa repleta de goblins, que conversaban escandalosamente mientras esperaban la comida.

De pronto, surgió en ella aquella timidez que se había propuesto en superar. Sin embargo, prefirió no darle importancia, y entró, aguardando no llamar mucho la atención.

—Hola Akemi-san —le dijo Enri.

—Hola —respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

Buscó a Nfirea con la mirada y quiso sentarse en uno de sus lados pero vio que ambos estaban ocupados por goblins, así que se alejó del barullo y se sentó en un sillón. Enri, quien estaba a punto de servir la mesa, dirigió unas breves palabras a los goblins; estos se callaron sin protestar.

Cuando estaba pensando en cómo haría su entrada a Nazarick al día siguiente, una niña más pequeña que ella se le acercó.

—Hola.

—Hola —Akemi le devolvió el saludo.

La niña la examinaba de pies a cabeza, Akemi intentó no intimidarse, sería vergonzoso que esa pequeña logre hacerla sentir incómoda. Justo cuando iba a preguntarle su nombre, la niña le habló.

—Tú, no te acerques a Gown-sama.

—¿Eh?

—Nemu, no molestes a Akemi-san —intervino Enri.

¿Qué diablos le dijo esa mocosa? ¿Cómo sabía sobre Ainz Ooal Gown? ¿Resultaba que el nombre del gremio de su hermana era de conocimiento público?

 _Tú eres el culpable, "Ainz-sama", redujiste el nombre del gremio a un apodo para presumir. No te lo perdonaré,_ pensó. _Encima corrompiste a esa pobre niña, eres peor que Kazecchi-san._

Se moría de ganas por saber de quién se trataba, pero tenía que esperar un momento más, superar este protocolo y pensar en las preguntas apropiadas que no incomoden a las víctimas.

Cuando algunos goblins se retiraron de la mesa, Akemi, por fin, pudo sentarse. Nemu y Enri también se sentaron. Comenzó así, su primera comida fuera de la capital en varios meses.

Le sirvieron una sopa de verduras y carne, lucía agradable y decidió probarla. Los demás seguían comiendo, tranquilos, seguros, desprevenidos…

—Y… ¿cómo es él? —preguntó Akemi.

—¿Quién?

—Ainz Ooal Gown-sama.

—Cof, cof… —Por alguna razón Nfirea y Enri casi se atragantan con la sopa.

Cuando ninguno se dignaba en responder, una voz aguda habló con energía.

—Gown-sama es grandioso. Él y sus amigos son personas increíbles —dijo Nemu.

—¿Es eso cierto? —Akemi la escuchaba con atención.

—Sí, él tiene un hogar maravilloso, un mundo de ensueño que nadie más podría te…

—Muy bien Nemu, pero no olvides la sopa… —dijo Enri mientras metía la cuchara en la boca de Nemu.

 _Vaya, te has vendido bien, Ainz-sama,_ pensó la elfa.

Aun así, tenía que preguntar algo más importante.

—¿Cómo luce él? ¿Qué viste? ¿Cómo es su rostro?

—¿Acaso, nunca lo has visto, Akemi-san? Pensé que lo conocías —dijo Enri.

—En realidad nunca lo conocí, pero mi hermana fue una de sus amigos.

—¿En serio? Bueno, él es… Él lleva una máscara, por lo que nunca hemos visto su rostro…

 _¿Una máscara? Ulbert-san, Nishiki-san, Tabula-san_ … por su cabeza pasaron varias personas que bien podían cumplir ese requisito.

—… y también es un mago muy poderoso.

 _¿Un mago?_ Aquel dato era crucial ya que pocos encajaban en ese perfil. Una conclusión apresurada le votaba un solo nombre: Ulbert-san. De pronto se sintió desanimada, porque Touch Me no era un mago y toda esperanza de que él hubiese sido el jugador que se quedó fue eliminada.

Por otra parte, si Ulbert estaba aquí debía olvidar Nazarick y escapar de inmediato. No es que nunca se llevara bien con él, pero siempre la molestaba con Touch Me, le aconsejaba que no se le acercara mucho, porque no era una buena influencia. Ahora ¿qué pasará si se entera que también fue transportada a otro mundo?

 _Touch-san ¡Por qué no eres tú!_ Pensó con angustia.

Akemi terminó de comer fingiendo estar tranquila y esperando que no llegue el día siguiente.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10 (Continuación del capítulo 7)**

Akemi y su hermana Yamaiko caminaban por los pasillos del noveno piso de Nazarick, el destino era el cuarto de Ankoro-chan, para realizar la primera reunión de chicas que la incluía. Eso la puso un poco nerviosa.

Por alguna razón Bukubukuchagama no fue invitada, su hermana mayor le dijo que tenía trabajo. Al saber eso se sintió extraña, la slime le provocaba sentimientos encontrados, le gustaba su presencia pero a la vez la detestaba. A tal punto que una vez, en el colegio, escribió en el espejo del baño "muere odiosa slime", por suerte no la pillaron in fraganti, hubiese sido el fin de su corta vida estudiantil. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener una personalidad detestable, era capaz de producir el efecto contrario, Bukubukuchagama podía ser odiosamente tierna, y eso, inconscientemente le atraía a Akemi.

La habitación de Ankoro-chan era, en pocas palabras, una suite propia de una reina y completamente amueblada y decorada. No había punto de comparación con el cuarto de su hermana Yamaiko, ni que decir, con su pequeño cuarto de invitada. Una envidia no sana la sacudió y le hizo volver a la realidad. Se sintió abrumada por la excesiva y detallada decoración de las paredes, el piso y los objetos que la rodeaban. Tenía un estilo único y superior, que hubiese querido poseer.

—Hola, Yama-chan, Akemi-chan.

Ankoro Mochi Mochi saludó a las personas recién llegadas, soltando emoticones sonrientes. Akemi la había visto antes pero no habló mucho con ella, aunque le pareció una persona agradable y refinada, con un sentido de la belleza bastante marcado.

Cuando ya estaban dentro, Ankoro-chan las invitó a sentarse con ella en su cama, ésta era circular y exageradamente grande, como si compitiese por el premio a la cama más grande en Nazarick.

Cuando ambas se pusieron cómodas mirando de frente a Ankoro Mochi Mochi, Yamaiko hizo un comentario levantando uno de sus enormes dedos.

—Antes que nada, Ankoro-chan, tengo una petición.

—Oh, de qué se trata, Yama-chan.

—Me gustaría aplicar el test de Bechdel a nuestra reunión, para que nadie sienta invadida su privacidad.

—¿Ah?

Ankoro-chan no entendía a qué se refería Yamaiko con el test de Bechdel, y tampoco tenía ganas de saberlo, pero ya que era algo que condicionaba la reunión, era necesario que supiera su significado.

—De qué se trata eso, Yama-chan.

—Es sencillo, nuestra reunión tiene que cumplir tres requisitos, los primeros dos ya los cumple y no tiene importancia mencionarlos; mientras que el tercero se cumplirá, siempre y cuando, nuestra conversación trate de algo más que no sea un hombre, de esa manera, aprobaremos el test de Bechdel.

—¿Huh?

Ankoro-chan seguía sin entender pero vio una luz al final del túnel.

—¿Quieres decir que no podemos hablar de hombres?

—Eso mismo.

 _¿Entonces de qué demonios podemos hablar?_ Pensó, y sintió unos deseos de terminar con esa reunión que ella misma había convocado.

—Bueno, no es como si quisiera hablar de eso después de todo. No había necesidad de tal petición Yama-chan, los hombres no lo son todo en esta vida.

—Pero, sigues hablando de eso…

—Uwah, Yama-chan, eres cruel —dijo Ankoro Mochi Mochi golpeteando con sus pequeñas manos el enorme cuerpo de nephilim de Yamaiko— sabes que no hay muchas cosas de las que pueda hablar, no piensas en mí, Yama-chan, por qué…

—Sé que te gusta presumir tus conquistas, Ankoro-chan, pero no quiero que mi hermana se entere de tu peculiar vida.

—Uwah, eso duele, Yama-chan… Está bien, si así lo quieres, pero yo también tengo una petición…

—¿Y cuál es?

Ankoro-chan señaló a Akemi.

—Quiero que tu hermanita me deje hacerle un peinado.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Po-porqué, Yama-chan, siempre me han salido bien, no es como que lo voy a estropear.

—Bueno… tendrías que pedírselo a ella.

Luego de eso, Ankoro miró a Akemi como si se tratara de una presa indefensa a punto de ser devorada.

—No… gracias, Ankoro-san.

—Por qué, anímate, Akemi-chan, te quedará bien —de pronto, Ankoro se acercó a Akemi y le susurró al oído— y apuesto que a Touch-san le va a impresionar.

—Ugh.

Pero qué clase de amenaza entre mujeres era esa. Ankoro-chan no era ninguna despistada, conocía perfectamente la actitud que ponía Akemi cada vez que se acercaba a Touch Me. Ese estremecimiento revelador, sus nerviosos movimientos y la voz encendida cada vez que Touch Me le hablaba, todo eso era evidente.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, Akemi-chan —continuó Ankoro, susurrándole al oído— sé que quieres prepararle la sopa de miso por el resto de su vida, ju ju ju.

El enorme guante de Yamaiko impactó con fuerza en la cabeza de Ankoro-chan, aunque no había fuego amigo en Nazarick, ella hizo un gesto retorciéndose.

—Lo siento, Akemi-chan, no volveré a molestarte.

—Pensándolo bien… puedes hacerlo, te doy los permisos.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio puedo hacerte un peinado?

—Sí, pero si queda mal, te las verás con ella —dijo Akemi señalando a su hermana mayor.

—No-no te arrepentirás, Akemi-chan.

Luego de media hora personalizando el avatar de Akemi, Ankoro se sintió satisfecha con el nuevo look que le había hecho.

—¡Listo! ¿Qué te parece?

Cuando Akemi vio el trabajo final, tuvo sentimientos encontrados, le parecía muy atrevido para una niña, pero muy en el fondo le agradaba eso, y estaba segura de que a su hermana no le gustaba. Pero vio que Yamaiko le extendía su enorme pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Más tarde, cuando ya casi se acababan los tópicos de conversación y Ankoro comenzaba a impacientarse, llamó a su NPC para que Akemi lo conociera.

—Akemi-chan, te presento a Eclair Ecleir Eicler-chan.

Akemi vio a un pequeño pingüino de penacho amarillo caminando ladeándose graciosamente. Si él le pedía la mano para saludarla, se rehusaría, todavía no superaba el incidente con el elfo Mare Bello Fiore. Aunque no creía que una mano, o aleta, plana como la de Eclair tuviese el suficiente agarre como para halarla hacia él.

—Tranquila, él no va a abrazarte, de hecho no tiene fuerza, es nivel 1.

Por alguna razón Ankoro-chan le leía los pensamientos como a un libro abierto. Esa mujer le daba más miedo que Kazecchi-san, era muy atenta y observadora. Tendría que cuidarse de ella de ahora en adelante.

Por otra parte, ¿en serio el pingüino era nivel 1? ¿Era un sirviente? Akemi conocía a las sirvientas regulares que le enseñó Hero Hero-san, que también eran nivel 1. Quiso saber cómo estaba programado el pingüino y, una vez más, Ankoro leyó sus pensamientos.

Ella abrió los ajustes de Eclair, y comenzó a mostrarle su descripción.

—Verás, Akemi-chan, Eclair-chan tiene una sola misión en Nazarick y cada día lucha incansablemente por realizarla.

A la elfa le picó cierta curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba y siguió escuchando con interés.

—Su deber es conquistar Nazarick junto a sus seguidores.

—¿Eh?

¿Estaba bromeando? ¿Realmente ese pingüino nivel 1 quería conquistar el gremio de su hermana? Su autoestima y orgullo eran tan grandes que no le cabían en su pequeño avatar.

No sé si Ankoro-chan se habrá dado cuenta pero eso, en la opinión de Akemi, era imposible e irrealizable para un pequeño pingüino sin habilidades de combate. A menos que sea una simple broma y Ankoro le esté tomando el pelo.

—No es broma, Akemi-chan.

 _Deja de leer mis pensamientos, odiosa esper._

—La pregunta es —continuó Ankoro— ¿te gustaría ser una seguidora de Eclair-chan?

—¿Perdón?

—Así como oyes, ¿quieres ayudar a Eclair-chan a liberar Nazarick del yugo opresor del maestro del gremio Momonga-san?

—¿Huh?

Seguía sin creérselo, a pesar de la actuación convincente de Ankoro Mochi Mochi que incluso rivalizaba con la de Kazecchi. Además no quería involucrarse con ella de ninguna forma, ya tenía suficiente con recordarla cada vez que miraba su peinado.

—Si aceptas le pediré al maestro del gremio que te deje crear un NPC nivel 1 y yo te ayudaré a personalizarlo.

—Hecho.

Y, así, incidentalmente, en un plano del que no tenía conciencia, el destino de Akemi, como futura enemiga de Nazarick, empezó a consumarse sin intervención de su voluntad consciente.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11 (Continuación de capítulo 8)**

Era una tarde cálida en la capital real Re-Estize, mientras que una chica de vestido negro caminaba apresuradamente sin perder el ritmo por las calles de la ciudad.

Su semblante inexpresivo y su vestimenta destacaban mientras se abría paso entre la muchedumbre. El ambiente era ruidoso y animado, como se esperaba de uno de los lugares más poblados del reino.

La chica odiaba esta atmósfera porque estaba acostumbrada a la tranquilidad que le concedía su modesta habitación en la casa familiar. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, hoy simplemente ignoraba todo eso, le era indiferente.

Si uno se preguntaba a qué se debía, un vistazo a lo que pasaba por su cabeza revelaba un pensamiento singular: una pequeña elfa oscura la esperaba en casa, como un cachorro recién adoptado que tiene mucho miedo salir y aguarda pacientemente el regreso de su amo.

Esos pensamientos la hacían soltar, ocasionalmente, sonrisas bobaliconas que de inmediato ocultaba tras su largo cabello. Era, pues, el comportamiento de alguien cuya vida había tomado un rumbo distinto sin que haya intervenido su voluntad. Pensó en su nueva amiga, esa persona que, literalmente había salido de la nada. ¿Era un regalo de los dioses en los que no creía? ¿Un ser supremo la observaba, notó su infeliz existencia, y le envió una persona para que le ayude a superar todas sus desgracias?

Sea cual fuese la respuesta, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de cambiar como persona, teniendo la certeza de que la elfa siempre estaría con ella…

Por otra parte, su felicidad se debía a otro asunto más importante: había sido admitida en la academia de escribas como una estudiante sobresaliente. Aquel triunfo que se le negó anteriormente lo había hecho realidad hoy, en un examen de tres horas y bajo una presión aplastante que superó pensando siempre en la personita que la esperaba.

A pesar de este logro que merecía un descanso, el día de Rita no hacía más que empezar. Aún debía ir a la tienda de pociones Lilium a cumplir su jornada de trabajo, el cual dejaría en un tiempo para concentrarse íntegramente en sus estudios.

Cuando ya estaba cerca, oyó el rumor de las personas conversando en el interior. Sin duda, el ambiente movido y ruidoso se recreaba en cada lugar de la capital.

Vio a los guardias armados que vigilaban la entrada. Al ingresar echó un vistazo buscando las capas rojas de los aprendices, hoy estaban de turno solo tres personas; más tarde se les uniría otro para compensar la demanda de clientes.

Rita eludió a la gente a su alrededor y se ubicó dentro del mostrador en el centro de la tienda. Ni bien llegó, una persona advirtió su presencia.

—Hola, Rita-san.

A pesar de todas las cosas extrañas que vivió el día anterior, la personalidad reservada de Rita seguía latente y como prueba de ello, dudó un segundo al responder.

—Ho-hola… Dione-san.

Dione era una de los aprendices de farmacéutico que trabajaban en Lilium, una chica sencilla que, a pesar de no superar los dieciocho años, tenía una madurez emocional propia de alguien mayor. Ella conocía bien la inseguridad de Rita y siempre hacía lo posible para no incomodarla. Es por eso que Rita consideraba muy agradable su compañía. Vestía la capa roja como todos los aprendices, no usaba la capucha para no desmelenar su largo cabello castaño. Su rostro, cubierto de pecas, le lanzó una sonrisa a Rita, quien apartó la vista rápidamente.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue en el examen?

—Fu-fui admitida.

Dione se emocionó como si fuese su propio logro y en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, algo que Rita encontró agradable.

—¡Felicitaciones! Desde el principio supe que lo harías, Rita-san. Esto merece una celebración.

—Gracias… pero no es necesario.

Aunque no quería pasar inadvertido el éxito de su amiga, Dione no le insistió a Rita, no era su estilo y sabía que si se empecinaba, complicaría su cercana amistad.

—A propósito —dijo Dione examinando a Rita— hoy no has traído ningún libro.

—Ah.

Rita creyó estar a punto de recordar algo, hasta que un pensamiento apareció en su mente como un rayo. El libro que siempre traía a la tienda para distraerse mientras trabajaba, lo había olvidado en la mesa de su habitación. ¿Cómo era posible que ella, una semielfa con una memoria sorprendente y envidiable, se olvidara de algo tan importante?

Rita empezó a temblar sin dar crédito a la mala pasada que le jugó su memoria. Incluso la ansiedad del día anterior debido al examen fue más que ella.

Dione evitó reírse ante la graciosa actitud que mostró Rita, e intentó calmarla diciéndole que era normal olvidar las cosas de vez en cuando.

Además un día sin leer no iba a nublar su juicio, es más, la forzaba a estar más atenta en su trabajo. Sin embargo, algo que Rita no sabía era que este día iba ser igual de largo que el anterior.

Pasaban las horas, Dione reanudó su labor después de conversar con Rita. Los otros aprendices también estaban ocupados atendiendo a los clientes, explicando los detalles de las pociones, haciéndolas atractivas para que quieran comprarlas y, en muchas ocasiones, lo conseguían.

Mientras, Rita estaba concentrada en su trabajo, el cual se resumía en tres palabras: prevención de pérdidas. Ubicada en el centro de la tienda, y aprovechando los sentidos agudizados que le concedía ser mitad elfa, Rita tenía un panorama claro de lo que ocurría, y cada movimiento no pasaba inadvertido para ella. Cuando detectaba algo sospechoso, agitaba la pequeña campana encima del mostrador y los guardias apostados en la entrada acudían para resolver el altercado.

En eso, cuando creyó que nada rompería su concentración, una persona se acercó a ella desde la puerta. Miró su rostro y, como si fuese el anuncio de un mal presagio, comenzó a temblar. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la elfa oscura estuviese junto a ella en ese preciso momento.

 _Arnald._

El tipo se colocó frente al mostrador observando a Rita inquisitivamente. No dijo nada, pero le clavó la mirada, una mirada fría y desagradable que no cambió ni cuando ella le esquivó los ojos.

Aunque fue tarde su reacción, Rita se estiró para alcanzar la campana del mostrador pero Arnald fue más rápido y la tomó primero.

—Creo que es la primera vez que te visito, sabes bien que no estaría aquí si no fuera un asunto importante, Rita-san.

Él tenía un rostro duro que contrastaba con su vestimenta de aventurero y su aspecto descuidado; y ante la mirada atónita de Rita, continuó.

—Espero no hayas olvidado lo de la noche anterior… por supuesto, tratándose de ti es imposible que lo olvides, pero —miró a la gente que los rodeaba— este lugar está muy lleno, hablemos en privado.

—No —aquello fue un susurro imperceptible que soltó Rita, pese a que esperaba ser oída por alguien.

Aunque él insistiese, Rita estaba segura de que no lo acompañaría a ningún lado porque sabía que esta vez, no solo su integridad se hallaba en riesgo sino también su vida.

Arnald imponía un aura bastante lúgubre que hizo estremecer a la semielfa, definitivamente estaba furioso por la patada que ella le propinó la noche anterior.

—Vamos afuera.

—No… por favor.

Impaciente, y sin ánimos de recibir una negativa, él estuvo a punto de jalarle del brazo, pero alguien se le aproximó desviando su atención.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

Arnald volteó bruscamente para encarar a la persona que lo interrumpía.

Era un chico alto con el cabello rubio y una capa roja encima de su traje de noble, no superaba los 19 años de edad. Él era el único maestro herbolario del grupo que atendía a los clientes, Elio Lacet Vawdrey, y junto con su hermana menor, estaba a cargo del primero piso.

—No tengo ningún asunto con esta tienda, así que, si me discul-

Elio tomó del brazo a Arnald, aprovechando la diferencia de alturas, ya que Elio era una cabeza más alto que el tipo, e intentó empujarlo hacia la puerta. Pero no contaba con que Arnald era más ágil gracias a su destreza como aventurero y se soltó de su agarre para encararlo nuevamente.

—Oi, oi, no debiste hacer eso, ahora tendré que golpearte.

Diciendo eso, Arnald se abalanzó sobre Elio dándole un puñetazo en el pómulo, y le hizo perder el equilibrio, pero, aun así, se preparó para responder.

Al escuchar el alboroto, algunas personas volvieron sus ojos en dirección al mostrador, al pie de este se hallaban dos jóvenes peleando como perros callejeros en medio del tumulto, mientras que una chica de cabello negro los miraba atónita desde el mostrador.

—Lárgate de aquí, infeliz… Y no vuelvas a molestar a Rita.

—No es asunto tuyo rubio, no te metas…

Elio intentó esquivar en más de una ocasión los veloces golpes de Arnald. Su entrenamiento como aventurero era, esencialmente nulo, había pasado su vida estudiando la alquimia y herbolaria que olvidó completamente las artes marciales básicas.

En eso, cuando Arnald trató de asestarle otro golpe en la cara a Elio y derribarlo de una vez, repentinamente, algo interceptó su puño.

Cuando pudo fijarse qué era, vio que lo tenían tomado del brazo. Quiso zafarse pero se dio cuenta de que no podía, ¿qué era lo que le impedía moverse? Volvió en sí y notó que un anciano había interceptado el golpe simplemente cogiéndolo del brazo.

—Es suficiente, por favor, márchate —dijo el viejo soltándolo.

El rostro de Arnald enrojeció de la ira, las cosas no podían terminar de esa manera; según él, debía hacer algo al respecto.

—¡Bastardo!

Arnald levantó el puño contra el viejo para atacarlo y… colapso.

La gente sorprendida soltó voces de asombro ante el espectáculo insólito que se había montado en la tienda.

El viejo simplemente usó su puño para golpear la barbilla del aventurero con precisión milimétrica, haciendo que se desplome como una marioneta cuyos hilos habían sido cortados.

Los guardias hicieron acto de presencia, como si hubiesen estado ocupados en la entrada durante todo el alboroto. Con cuidado, levantaron a Arnald, quien era considerado el autor del escándalo, y lo sacaron cargándolo de los brazos.

Cuando el ambiente retornó a su habitual tranquilidad, se escuchó un suspiro de alivio de alguna parte. Elio tenía un moretón en el pómulo derecho, algo que pudo evitar si conociera las técnicas de defensa básica que aseguró nunca necesitar. Sin embargo, el dolor le hizo abrir los ojos y consideró la posibilidad de comenzar un entrenamiento para evitar que situaciones similares lo afecten en el futuro.

Elio reconoció al viejo de inmediato, era el que vino temprano preguntando por una lista de las pociones.

—Muchas gracias…

—Puedes llamarme Sebas —respondió.

—Yo soy Elio Lacet, un placer conocerlo.

Rita, quien hace un momento no reaccionaba, observó desconcertada la conversación que había iniciado Elio con el anciano vestido de mayordomo. Alguien que resultó ser misteriosamente fuerte, pero, como vio que le había dado su merecido a Arnald, lo puso en alta estima.

—Por cierto, Sebas-dono —dijo Elio aun sobando su rostro adolorido— ella es la chica de quien le hablé.

Sebas dirigió su mirada a la mujer del mostrador, quien se señaló a sí misma para confirmar que, en serio, se referían a ella.

Era ella la persona que podía ayudarlo con la lista de pociones que exhibe Lilium. Sebas la examinó, con la intención de ver rastros de algún talento escondido, algo que su amo le pidió personalmente que buscara en la capital, aunque con poca prioridad. Sin embargo, lo único que vio fue el semblante inexpresivo de alguien que era demasiado tímida, y que escondía su rostro, a propósito, entre su largo cabello y así evitar la mirada de los otros.

Elio condujo a Sebas al mostrador y se dirigió a Rita quien quiso salir huyendo aunque sin éxito.

—Rita-san.

—¿Pasa algo, Lacet-kun? —respondió mientras su cuerpo temblaba contra su voluntad.

—Te presento a Sebas-dono, tiene una petición que hacerte, te agradecería que lo escuches.

Rita miró a Sebas quien la saludó cortésmente como si fuese una importante noble respetada. Aquello fue un acto que elevó la estima que le tenía al viejo por botar a Arnald; e incluso le hizo sonrojar, era muy refinado para que sea simplemente un mayordomo. Sintió que debía darle una oportunidad. Luego de presentarse, quiso saber el asunto que tenía con ella.

—De que se trata, Sebas-dono —dijo Rita un poco más calmada.

—Me preguntaba si podría escribir una lista de todas las pociones en la tienda, me han contado que tiene usted muy buena memoria.

Sebas no se fue con rodeos y dijo exactamente lo que quería conocer, aunque lo de las pociones ya no le importaba mucho, el quid de la cuestión residía en saber si esa mujer tenía o no un talento escondido, sería un beneficio para Nazarick contar con su colaboración.

Rita miró a Elio como diciendo "¿me vendiste?", luego sopesó una respuesta que no decepcionara a Sebas, pensaba rechazar su pedido educadamente.

De pronto, una voz hizo eco desde la entrada.

—Sebas, este es el lugar del que me hablaste.

Era una mujer joven y hermosa, tanto que la palabra "hermosa" era insuficiente para describirla, incluso su belleza podía rivalizar con la de la princesa dorada. Cuando entró al lugar, las personas presentes no dejaban de mirarla, hasta las mujeres se voltearon para verla. Su cabello rubio era rizado en las puntas, sus ojos azules le recordaron a Rita los ojos de la elfa oscura Akemi.

Ciertamente a Rita le pareció esa mujer tan hermosa como Akemi, aunque no sean de la misma raza. Y, muy en el fondo, pudo presentir una conexión entre ambas, lo cual descartó por ser una idea estúpida.

La mujer se acercó a Sebas, algunas personas alrededor seguían mirándola de reojo, definitivamente, su presencia elegante hipnotizaba a cualquiera.

—Ojou-sama.

 _¿Ojou-sama?,_ pensó Rita. Así que el mayordomo Sebas estaba al servicio de esa señora tan refinada. Claro, ambos desprenden un aura similar, parecen personas de otro mundo, no son como los nobles que viven en la capital. Se preguntó si eran extranjeros.

—Ojou-sama, le presento Lacet-dono y a Eyre-dono, ellos dos trabajan en esta tienda… Jóvenes, ella es Solution-sama, la persona a la que sirvo.

Habiendo sido hecha las presentaciones, Solution miró al par frente a ella. Parece que no pensaba dirigirles unas palabras, hasta que, por fin, habló con la suntuosidad propia de una reina.

—No estoy interesada en entablar conversaciones innecesarias, solo he venido para hacer negocios, así que… quién de ustedes está a cargo.

Elio, viéndose abrumado por la belleza y el peso de cada palabra que decía Solution dudó en responder pero lo hizo.

—Soy yo, Solution… -dono.

¿Estaba mal no llamarla –sama? Pero si ambos eran nobles, era normal entre nobles tratarse de –dono. Sin embargo, era también una costumbre tratar al cliente como –sama.

Solution arqueó las cejas de fastidio, pero no replicó.

—Muy bien… como ya dije, he venido para hacer un trato comercial. Usted no sabrá pero yo vengo del imperio, y desde ahí he abierto muchos negocios en distintas ramas como la magia, la alquimia, incluso en la venta de armas…

—Sí…

Elio trató de causar una buena impresión y escuchaba cada palabra con atención; no solo porque podría ser una noble importante, sino también porque se sentía intensamente atraído por ella como el hierro hacia el imán. Por otro lado, escuchar que esa persona era además, una influyente comerciante, le hizo pensar en la seriedad que iba a tener la negociación. Y así fue, cuando Solution le dijo cuáles eran sus planes.

—Voy a comprar un lote de pociones, una cantidad tan grande que necesitaré un inventario para evitar pérdidas. Es por eso que envié a mi mayordomo Sebas, quería asegurarme de que contaban con una lista. ¿Es ese el caso?

Elio comprendió porqué Sebas había venido temprano, precisamente buscando eso; no le pareció sospechoso sino extraño, ya que la gente normalmente viene y examina las pociones en las repisas.

—Lo-lo siento mucho, Solution-dono, pero como le expliqué a Sebas, no contamos con eso. Pero…

Elio le explicó la situación, y le dijo a Rita, quien se había mantenido callada todo el rato, que llegara a un acuerdo con Solution.

Rita, simplemente creyó que ya no podía declinar, toda la presión estaba sobre ella, ¿realmente esa mujer necesitaba su ayuda? A pesar de que aún no iba a cerrar la tienda, quería irse a casa para pasar el resto del día con Akemi, con quien tenía que conversar sobre el mundo del que vino. Así que decidió poner excusas para desviar el tema.

—No tengo pergamino ni pluma, mejor lo dejamos para otro-

Cuando mencionó eso, Solution chasqueó los dedos y, de inmediato, Sebas se fue y regresó rápidamente con los materiales necesarios. Rita ya no sabía cómo escapar, ¿otra noche larga? ¿Por qué hoy, cuando debía encargarse de la pequeña elfa?

—Te lo encargo Rita-san —le dijo Elio, el chico tenía el rostro cansado y con un moretón, pero aun así seguía trabajando— entonces, mientras tanto, Solution-dono, por favor, por aquí.

Elio condujo a Solution al segundo piso, el lugar donde se hacían las negociaciones en Lilium, dejó a Rita al cuidado de Sebas.

Al llegar al pie de las escaleras, una niña pequeña se atravesó en el camino de Elio.

—¡Onii-chan!, mira tu rostro, ¿qué te pasó? —dijo con preocupación al ver la cara golpeada de su hermano.

—Esto de aquí… es lo que me pasa por ser tan intrépido —respondió Elio sonriéndole a su hermanita.

La niña no entendió pero luego vio que una simpática mujer rubia estaba a su lado.

—No me digas que… esa mujer te golpeó porque intentaste propasarte con ella… —dijo, señalando a Solution y con una cara de espanto.

—¡Sily!, no digas eso, por favor, esta persona es una clienta.

Pero Sily no escuchó y se acercó a Solution para confrontarla.

—Oiga usted, solo Dione-chan y yo podemos golpear a este… ¿eh?

La actitud de Sily cambió drásticamente cuando oyó que esa mujer era una clienta, y pidió disculpas de una forma exagerada aunque tierna a la vez.

Sin embargo, parecía que Solution estaba impasible y continuaron su camino al segundo piso.

Mientras tanto, Rita seguía escribiendo en el mostrador, bajo la vigilancia de Sebas. Creyó que era una forma de retribuirle por solucionar el alboroto que, en cierta manera, ella provocó. A pesar de eso, tenía muchas ganas de regresar a casa, aunque recién estaba anocheciendo.

* * *

Sebas y Solution regresaron al carruaje, estacionado al frente de LIlium. En el momento en que estuvieron dentro, el cochero avanzó. Cuando ya se encontraban a una distancia prudente, ambos iniciaron una plática.

—¿Qué opina de esa mujer, Sebas-sama?

Solution, quien hace un momento mostraba la actitud de una noble respetada desprendía ahora, el aura de una fiel y dócil sirvienta.

—No me cabe duda, su talento es real.

Rita, la chica del mostrador, era un individuo que podía recordar con exactitud una cantidad absurda de información. Podría servir como una base de datos universal, algo así como CZ2128 Delta, quien estaba familiarizada con todas las trampas de La Gran Tumba de Nazarick.

—¿La llevaremos a Nazarick para estudiarla?

Aunque Solution hablaba de ella como si fuese un animal de laboratorio con quien se podía experimentar, Sebas simplemente lo ignoró.

—No, por ahora no. Le escribiré a Ainz-sama de nuestro hallazgo, su palabra será nuestra voluntad.

—Como ordene.

—Lo más importante, es que ya tenemos la lista —dijo Sebas examinando los pergaminos que escribió Rita.

Era una cantidad insana de pociones, con sus tipos, descripciones y creadores. Esa información valía oro y no pensó que sería muy fácil conseguirla, por otro lado, la mayor parte del conocimiento alquímico del reino se encontraba en ese pedazo de papel.

Así como había hecho la vez que tuvo en sus manos la lista de pergaminos mágicos del gremio de magos, ésta lista también debía terminar en el despacho de Ainz.

Fue un pequeño triunfo personal, pero, todavía le quedaba camino por recorrer.

* * *

Al finalizar la jornada, los aprendices se reunieron en la entrada, Rita se levantó del mostrador y se acercó al grupo. Conversaban sobre las cosas raras que pasaron durante el día.

—¿Cómo terminaste con la cara así? —le increpó Dione a Elio al ver su moretón.

—Nada importante, un idiota quiso hacer un desplante, y tuve que sacarlo a la fuerza.

Dione era, además, una estudiante de magia de curación, y usó uno de sus hechizos para borrar el rastro del golpe en la cara de Elio.

—Gracias.

—No lo volveré a hacer si te expones a palizas con frecuencia.

—No te preocupes… Por cierto, ese mayordomo, Sebas-dono, resultó ser muy fuerte. ¿Debería pedirle que me enseñe artes marciales? Se ve que lo domina, a pesar de su edad.

—¿Hablas del cliente que trajo a esa mujer histérica?

A Dione no le agradó la actitud que mostró Solution cuando la llevaron al segundo piso a hacer negocios. Aunque fuese una mujer hermosa, su personalidad era insoportable. O al menos eso pensaban otras mujeres.

—Hmmm… Era muy atractiva esa ojou-sama, ¿acaso no es así, Elio?

La persona que dijo eso, era un chico de cabello corto y negro que tenía alrededor de dieciséis años, a diferencia de los demás no usaba un traje de noble debajo de su capa roja, sino un improvisada armadura de cuero. Él era Aruh Obelyn, el único aprendiz de herbolario que además se desempeñaba como aventurero.

—Ciertamente, Aruh, ella tiene un encanto que…

Elio se calló al percatarse de que se hermana menor le lanzaba una mirada asesina mientras hacía pucheros.

—Nii, estás empezando a fastidiarme, si tanto deseas a esa mujer porque no te vas con ella…

—¿Sabes por qué no puede, Sily-chan? Te lo explicaré con un ejemplo —dijo Aruh, bromeando— imagina que esa ojou-sama es la princesa dorada, entonces Elio sería… pues seguiría siendo él.

Todos se rieron, excepto Elio.

—Búrlense todo lo que quieran… Bueno, ¿hay planes para hoy? ¿Dione?

—En realidad tengo mucho sueño, no creo que pueda salir esta noche.

—¿Aruh?

—Lo siento, mi equipo ha recibido una solicitud del gremio de aventureros para mañana temprano; debo dormir algo para no amanecer como un zombi.

Elio suspiró, también fue un día largo para él. Quizás era mejor terminar de una vez aquí e ir a dormir.

—Disculpen.

Rita se acercó sigilosamente como para no interrumpir la conversación. Pero igual todos voltearon a saludarla.

—Con su permiso, me retiro.

Ella se apresuró dejando al grupo luego de hacer una reverencia y ya estaba por salir de la tienda hasta que Elio la alcanzó.

—Rita-san, espera.

—Qué sucede.

—¿En serio piensas ir sola? Yo, no puedo permitirlo… voy a acompañarte.

—No es necesario.

—¿Viste a ese sujeto? Ni siquiera le importó entrar a la tienda para buscarte.

Rita entendió que él tenía razón, pero, en el fondo, no quería aceptar su ayuda, pensó que era pedir demasiado. Sin embargo, el miedo que sentía fue más fuerte y la oportunidad de ser acompañada le llenaba de alivio.

—Bueno…

Rita asintió con la cabeza y por un momento su rostro inexpresivo despidió una sensación de sosiego. Elio volteó y miró al grupo.

—Dione, acompañaré a Rita a su casa. Por favor, te encargo a Sily.

Luego de ponerse de acuerdo todos salieron de la tienda y se dividieron.

El cielo nocturno de la ciudad era opacado por las lámparas de luz mágica que adornaban las fachadas de diversas tiendas. Elio y Rita caminaron por un buen rato, ella tenía el recuerdo vívido del día anterior cuando encontró a la elfa oscura en un callejón y de cómo le salvó de esos sujetos.

Luego miró a Elio, él no era particularmente fuerte, de hecho pensó que Akemi era incluso más fuerte. Sin embargo, se había ofrecido a acompañarla pensando en las posibles consecuencias.

Elio caminaba mirando al cielo, con las manos apoyando su cabeza. Al mirar a Rita vio que tiritaba de frio, su vestido negro no era suficiente para las noches heladas de la ciudad, a pesar de eso ella no traía nada más para abrigarse.

—Toma.

Él se quitó la capa roja y se le entregó a Rita envolviéndola en sus hombros, y puso la capucha sobre su cabeza cubriendo su cabello. Ella solo atinó a susurrar un "gracias".

—Rita-san, Dione me contó que aprobaste el examen, felicitaciones.

—Gra-gracias…

—He pensado en acompañarte cada vez que pued-

—Eres demasiado considerado.

—Es tu culpa.

—¿Eh?

Rita se detuvo y se volvió a ver a Elio por un momento.

—Nunca dices nada… Ya me cansé de adivinar qué te sucede.

—No te pid-

—¿No te das cuenta cuando las personas están interesadas en ti? Todos se preocupan mucho por saber cómo estás. Eres parte importante de la tienda, somos más que compañeros de trabajo… somos una familia.

Rita, cabizbaja, no se atrevía mirar a Elio a los ojos, era de esperarse de ella; viendo eso, él se calló, y ambos siguieron caminando.

Al doblar una esquina, la casa solariega de la familia Eyre Grace se impuso sobre las demás casas circundantes.

Al llegar Elio se acercó a Rita y le quitó delicadamente la capa.

—Sabes, no te voy a imponer mi compañía, por eso quiero que lo pienses. Yo solo… quiero que no te pase nada…

Rita no era especialmente buena leyendo emociones, pero si tuviese que catalogar la actitud de Elio para con ella, se arriesgaría a decir que él estaba enamorado. Sin embargo, si no fuese el caso, entonces él simplemente se preocupaba mucho. Es muy condescendiente, así como Dione, pero a su manera.

—Lo pensaré.

—Gracias.

Ambos se despidieron mientras que una gata blanca los observaba desde el tercer piso.

* * *

Diario de Akemi

Día 2 (Sí, mi segundo día sin asistir a la preparatoria y ya me olvidé hasta como sumar).

¿Que qué hice este día? Bueno, estuve deambulando sin rumbo por la ciudad para ver cómo se vive aquí. Es como haber regresado en el tiempo, si tuviera que explicar este mundo diría que está basado en lo que conocemos como Edad Media. Pero hay un detalle en particular; si bien están atrasados tecnológicamente (sí, no necesito ser una nerd para usar esa palabra), su conocimiento de magia es muy avanzado.

Esa fue mi conclusión al ver el gremio de magos. Sin duda un lugar muy elegante, pero sobre todo, muy resguardado, casi no me dejan entrar, ¿Dónde decía prohibido gatos? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¡Dónde!

Bueno, este disfraz ya me está incomodando, cada tres minutos escupo una bola de pelos, además cada 4 de 4 niños que encuentro me persiguen. Por suerte soy más rápida que ellos, je je je. Será motivo para que mi siguiente incursión al exterior lo haga con mi avatar de elfa.

En fin, se preguntarán ¿eso es todo lo que ha hecho esa elfa perezosa en todo el día? Pues sí, no me pasó nada digno de contar, tampoco tengo que escribir todo lo que me pasa. Es más, cada vez tengo la certeza de que nadie leerá esto, así que he decidido escribirme a mi yo del futuro… Sí, es lo que haré, desde la siguiente entrada de este diario me hablaré a mí misma y evitaré que la Akemi del futuro cometa alguna estupidez.

Yo del futuro, si lees esto quiere decir que aún estás viva. Siéntete orgullosa de eso pero no demasiado, si por alguna razón dejaste de ser un parasito para Rita, te felicito. Por otra parte, espero que hayas encontrado un camino que seguir. Si no es el caso, deja de leer esto y búscalo, ¡ociosa!

Este es mi segundo reporte, ahora, mañana visitaré el gremio de aventureros, escuché que queda cerca de aquí. Si es como el gremio de aventureros de los juegos RPG tendré algo de qué sostenerme. No me molestaría trabajar como aventurera, pero si se presenta un trabajo menos arriesgado y mejor pagado no lo rechazaré.

Ah, acabo de recordar… tengo que revisar mi caja de ítems, puede haber algo inesperadamente útil, aunque recuerdo haber comprado pura utilería que en el juego no servía para nada, pero que probablemente aquí sí funcione...

Tengo unos audífonos... Oh por Dios traje unos audífonos a este mundo… ¿Podríamos decir que ya agoté mis puntos de suerte? Ja ja ja. Por cierto ¿Cuál fue la última canción que escuché con ellos? Uhmmm. Ah, sí, aquí esta… kotae wa doko ey-ey-e sagashitey-ey-e Where's my soul…


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12 (Continuación del capítulo 9)**

Inesperadamente, el despacho de Ainz se inundó de un silencio asfixiante hasta los rincones.

Los Eight Edge Asassins seguían suspendidos en el techo sin moverse, la supervisora de los guardianes se quedó callada cuando terminó de leer el reporte de Lupusregina, y miraba a su amo, expectante e incrédula.

Mientras que Ainz, también mudo, mantuvo su mirada al infinito desde que escuchó ese nombre que le era familiar. Un sentimiento extraño afloró en él y sintió retazos de su antiguo cuerpo, de su antigua vida, como si el juego hubiese vuelto a ser el de antes, como si sus compañeros estuviesen con él.

Ainz siempre buscó la confirmación de otros jugadores desde un punto de vista estratégico, "encontrarlos primeros antes que ellos a nosotros". Pero, en el fondo, una parte de él lo hacía porque no quería sentirse solo y, encontrar a otro jugador, implicaba tener a alguien con quien compartir su situación. A pesar de eso, nunca se aliaría con el que se topara. Para él, el fuerte debía aplastar al débil, o en otro caso, subordinarlo.

La idea de que Akemi podría estar en este mundo remeció por completo su manera de pensar, ¿había hallado a otro jugador?, más importante, ¿había hallado a Akemi, la hermana menor de Yamaiko-san, su antigua compañera de gremio? No se lo creía. Tal vez Lupusregina encontró a una elfa oscura que también se llamaba Akemi, pero, ¿existía una nación de elfos oscuros?

—Ainz-sama… Definitivamente Lupusregina ha querido jugarle una mala broma, esto es una tontería sin fundamento, pido disculpas en nombre de ella y haré que tenga un severo castigo por su falta.

Albedo habló inclinando la cabeza antes de que Ainz regresara de sus pensamientos. Por lo que veía, ella pensaba que todo era una broma de la sirvienta. ¿Podría ser el caso? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar?

—Albedo, antes que nada necesitamos que ella lo confirme de su propia boca. Lupusregina tiene total responsabilidad de sus palabras, por lo que deberíamos escucharla, en primer lugar.

—Como desee, Ainz-sama, entonces, ¿quiere que la llame en este momento?

Ainz miró la pila de pergaminos delante de él, tendría que revisarlos cuando tuviese tiempo, sin embargo, el reporte de Lupusregina lo tomó por sorpresa y ya no pensaba en otra cosa más que en confirmar lo que ella escribió.

—Sí, has que venga ahora mismo.

—Sí.

Luego de asentir profundamente a la orden de Ainz, Albedo dio media vuelta, ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando unos golpes se escucharon del otro lado. Se apresuró en abrir, y vio a un insecto bípedo; era un siervo designado por Cocytus para hacer guardia en la entrada del cuarto de Ainz.

—Albedo-sama, lamento interrumpir su reunión, pero, una sirvienta ha pedido una audiencia con el supremo.

Aquello fue muy conveniente para Albedo, creyó que Lupusregina vino por cuenta propia, sin embargo, quería cerciorarse de que era ella.

—¿Lupusregina Beta?

—No, es la vice capitán de Pleiades Yuri Alpha.

¿Qué hace Yuri aquí? Se preguntó la supervisora de los guardianes, no tenía tiempo para atenderla, estaba concentrada en otro asunto más importante.

—Dile que regrese más tarde.

—Creo que es muy urgente, se le veía nerviosa.

—¿Me oíste?

—Sí, Albedo-sama.

Cuando el subordinado de Cocytus se iba a retirar Ainz habló desde adentro.

—Albedo, ¿sucede algo?

Ambos voltearon a ver a Ainz, y Albedo sintió que debía explicar la situación rápidamente, para cumplir con la orden que le dio.

—Ainz-sama, la sirvienta de batalla Yuri-Alpha quiere verlo.

—Hmmm…

Ainz se quedó pensativo, ¿Lupusregina le habrá contado a Yuri sobre Akemi? Ambas tenían un pasado común junto a la hermana de Yamaiko, incluso era posible que Lupusregina se lo haya contado a las demás sirvientas. Eso sería contraproducente y podría desatar el caos en Nazarick. Como un gobernante absoluto, cualquier noticia importante debía salir primero de su boca. Tenía tantas preguntas y le pareció bien empezar hablando con Yuri sobre eso.

—Muy bien, dile que pase.

—Pero… Ainz-sama, Lupusregina debe pri-

—No importa, Albedo, creo que ambas tienen algo que ver en este asunto.

Albedo aceptó las palabras de Ainz, como era de esperarse, e hizo el ademán al siervo de Cocytus para que deje entrar a la sirvienta.

Cuando Yuri entró, la puerta tras ella fue cerrada con un ruido sordo, y la habitación se sumió de nuevo en el silencio. Albedo se colocó al lado de Ainz como lo hubiera hecho estando en la sala del trono, y examinaba a Yuri, esperando que abriera la boca para terminar de una vez con su inoportuna visita.

Yuri se inclinó ante Ainz ni bien entró, y se mantuvo así unos segundos, como si aquel ritual fuese más importante que lo que iba a decir. Ainz solo agitó una de sus manos huesudas para decir que no era necesario tanto preámbulo.

—Y bien, Yuri… ¿Tienes algo que comunicarme?

—Sí, aunque… creo que Lupusregina ya se lo informó, yo solo quiero confirmar sus palabras, Ainz-sama.

 _Como lo esperaba,_ pensó Ainz.

—Entonces, ¿es cierto lo de Akemi?

—Sí, lo es, Ainz-sama. Yo misma estuve presente en el pueblo Carne, y… ella realmente está ahí.

Ainz parpadeó sus ojos inexistentes. No lo podía creer… realmente la hermana menor de Yamaiko, esa pequeña niña, estaba aquí… en este mundo… en ese pueblo que se empeñó en proteger…

No pudo ordenar sus pensamientos para dar una respuesta adecuada a la sirviente que, esperaba siquiera una reacción. Ainz simplemente se apagó, su cerebro inexistente había hecho un blew-up.

Sin embargo, Albedo intervino haciendo notar su posición.

—¿Acaso quiere decir que usted, la vice capitán de Pleiades, dejó sus obligaciones en Nazarick para meterse en las tareas de otros subordinados? Qué vergüenza, Yuri Alpha, ¿sabías que rehuirle al trabajo en Nazarick es insultar a la memoria de los seres supremos?

—Mi-mis más sinceras disculpas, Albedo-sama… fue mi locura, no pude contenerme —respondió la sirvienta temblando ante la gélida mirada de Albedo, que si no fuera porque Ainz estaba presente, la hubiera humillado peor.

Mientras que el único ser supremo en la sala, estaba hipnotizado luchando contra los demonios de su mente.

¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? ¿Cómo la llegada de Akemi podría cambiar las cosas en Nazarick y de qué forma? ¿Sería un beneficio para Nazarick que sus subordinados sepan de su existencia? ¿La tratarían como un ser casi supremo? O como lo que era anteriormente, una invitada.

De cualquier forma, tenía que corroborar que los únicos que sabía de su regreso eran Yuri, Lupusregina, Albedo, y él.

—¿Quiénes saben de esto, Yuri?

—So-solo nosotros, con Lupusregina, ella no se lo contará a nadie más —respondió Yuri Alpha recobrando su posición.

 _Qué alivio,_ pensó Ainz.

Entonces, si debía evitar que la noticia se propague, tenía que darla a conocer el primero.

Ainz se levantó de la silla con los ánimos renovados, sin embargo, cargaba con un atisbo de ansiedad, tenía que tratar delicadamente esta situación y conocer la reacción de sus subordinados ante la noticia, era imprescindible saber qué cara ponía cada uno.

Por cierto, no pareció haber un cambio tan grande en la psique de Albedo cuando se enteró sobre Akemi ¿realmente se conocieron? Akemi nunca entró en el salón del trono, ni por curiosidad, la mayoría de sus visitas se realizaban en el salón gremial, el coliseo, incluso recordó que una vez visitó a Shalltear en sus aposentos del segundo piso.

—Albedo.

—Dígame, Ainz-sama, ¿quiere que proceda con un castigo ejemplar para la vice capitán de Pleiades, Yuri Alpha, por abandonar sin permiso sus deberes?

—Uhmmm, de hecho, hay un asunto más importante ahora… pero antes, Albedo, tengo una pregunta para ti.

—Lo que usted desee, puede hacerme todas las preguntas que quiera —respondió Albedo inclinándose levemente.

—¿Qué opinas de Akemi?

—¿Habla de la hermana menor de Yamaiko-sama que fue invitada regular en Nazarick?

 _Así que sí la conoce,_ pensó.

—Sí, ¿qué opinas de su regreso?

—Si le soy sincera, nunca la conocí personalmente, pero creo que es una alegría para la Gran Tumba de Nazarick y para Ainz Ooal Gown que siga con vida.

Ainz no detectó una pizca de emoción en las palabras de Albedo. Era extraño que ella, siempre tan enérgica cuando habla de los seres supremos, no muestre nada al referirse sobre la pequeña elfa.

—Uhmm, ¿eso es todo?

—No tengo más que agregar, Ainz-sama —respondió Albedo sin dejar de mostrar una gran sonrisa.

—Muy bien.

Ahora, el inesperado giro de los acontecimientos marcaba un camino empedrado que debía cruzarse con cautela, aunque el primer paso era simple y crucial para continuar andando, tenía que realizarse cuanto antes.

—Albedo, reúne a todos en la sala del trono, quiero dar un anuncio muy importante —Ainz casi gritó, pero lo hizo para darle solemnidad a su proclamación— es de prioridad máxima, así que encárgate de que todos los guardianes asistan, solo Sebas y Solution tienen permitido ausentarse.

—Como ordene, Ainz-sama.

Sin hacer preguntas, Albedo se retiró del despacho de Ainz, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada punzante a Yuri, quien seguía arrodillada inclinando la cabeza. Cuando ambos se quedaron solos, Ainz volvió a sentarse dando un lento suspiro.

—Yuri, ponte de pie.

—Sí.

Antes de que Ainz dijera algo, la sirvienta continuó.

—Por favor, Ainz-sama, perdone mi indiscreción… nunca tuve la intención de desobedecer su mandato.

—Quédate tranquila, Yuri, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir.

—Haré que nunca más suceda —respondió inclinando la cabeza.

—Ahora… tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacerte.

Ainz apoyó sus brazos huesudos sobre el escritorio y juntó las manos intercalando los dedos como si estuviera meditando profundamente las preguntas que le haría a la sirvienta.

—Entonces… Yuri, qué tanto recuerdas a Akemi.

En el pasado, Ainz no estuvo al tanto de lo que la hermana de Yamaiko hacía en sus visitas a Nazarick, él siempre la miraba de reojo y veía como se divertía con algunos de sus amigos como Bukubuchagama, Peroroncino, incluso Touch Me; además ellos le mostraron sus NPC's. Sin embargo, sabía que la chica era muy callada, por eso intentó no tener ningún contacto con ella, simplemente, se mantuvo a una distancia prudente.

Era esa misma falta de conocimiento acerca de las acciones de la elfa en Nazarick lo que le intranquilizaba. Los NPC's conservaban en sus recuerdos las cosas que vivieron incluso antes de ser transportados. Ese pequeño detalle podría ser la semilla de una posible rebelión, si la lealtad de sus subordinados se veía comprometida con la llegada de Akemi, Nazarick podría desmoronarse y, aun peor, desaparecer.

Los NPC's más susceptibles, los que definitivamente se verán afectados con la aparición de Akemi, eran, sin lugar a dudas, una posible amenaza a largo plazo. Ellos eran, ordenados según el contacto que tuvieron con Akemi: Yuri, Shalltear, Eclair, Lupusregina, Narberal, Pestonya, Mare, Aura, incluyendo también a la mayoría de las sirvientas regulares, y, una persona más…

Yuri respondió a la pregunta de Ainz contándole todo el pasado que tuvo con Akemi. Veía a la elfa como a su hermana menor, alguien a quien cuidar y proteger. En definitiva, se estaba comportando como si fuese Yamaiko. Eso era de esperar, Ainz comprendía que los huecos en la personalidad de los NPC's eran llenados con la de sus respectivos creadores.

En eso, anotó en su mente que Yuri era una candidata idónea a perder su lealtad. Tenía que ponerla bajo vigilancia estricta, muy a su pesar.

—Muy bien, Yuri, veamos ¿cómo te sientes ahora que sabes de su regreso?

Los ojos intelectuales de Yuri emanaban un brillo refulgente que respondían sin palabras la pregunta de Ainz.

—Estoy completamente agradecida de que esté bien y haya encontrado el camino a casa, por otra parte, me siento muy feliz, y quiero que ella también lo sea de ahora en adelante.

—¿Es así?

Tal vez, se estaba preocupando demasiado. No era como si Akemi pudiese ocasionar una polarización en Nazarick, o peor, una rebelión. Ainz sabía que la elfa aún era una niña, y los otros NPC's la tomarían como tal. No era ninguna amenaza, al contrario, su regreso significaba un motivo para tomarse un respiro y celebrar, Nazarick se volvería más unida que antes.

—Eso es todo, Yuri, puedes retirarte.

—Hmmm… Ainz-sama, antes de irme ¿puedo hacerle una petición egoísta?

Aunque tenía un mal presentimiento, Ainz dejó que la sirvienta continuara.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Verá, ¿puedo ser yo la que esté a cargo de Akemi-sama cuando regrese? Por supuesto, no voy a dejar de lado mis obligaciones como la vice capitán de Pleiades, y cumpliré ambas cosas con la mejor predisposición sin desatender ninguno de mis deberes.

Este era un asunto mucho más delicado y requería cierta meditación por parte de Ainz. Encontrar los pros y contras de tener a una sirvienta tan importante como Yuri, prestándole atención a Akemi. ¿Podría Akemi corromper a Yuri? No. Debía ser menos paranoico al pensar sobre la elfa. De todas formas no quería responder en este momento para que Yuri sepa que Ainz meditó muy bien su resolución.

—Todavía no trataré ningún asunto relacionado con Akemi, no hasta que su regreso se concrete. Por cierto, Yuri, acompáñame, tengo que hacer una visita.

—Como ordene, Ainz-sama —respondió la sirvienta sin replicar.

Ainz se incorporó nuevamente, esta vez dejó el cuarto mientras la sirvienta de batalla lo seguía por atrás.

* * *

Era de noche en la villa Carne, entretanto, en una pequeña casita una elfa oscura tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño. Se había desequipado por un instante el ítem que le anulaba la fatiga, quería recordar cómo se sentía dormir.

Para eso le armaron una cama improvisada, le dieron muchas cosas para amueblarla y que no piense que está durmiendo en un cuchitril. Pero creyó que incluso dormir a la intemperie sería mucho mejor, de hecho es algo que vino haciendo desde que salió de la capital Re-Estize. Por cierto, la idea de traerla a ese cuartucho fue de Enri.

 _Será zorra,_ pensó.

Podría decirse que era su castigo por andar destruyendo casas sin permiso.

A pesar de todo, le comenzaba a caer bien. La jefa-san era una persona que irradiaba un aura de autoridad y contaba con una buena reputación, inclusive los goblins la obedecían. Era de esperarse que chicos como Nfirea, quien era prácticamente un genio alquimista, se fijen en ella.

¿Estaba celosa? En parte sí, porque le recordaba a las chicas de su anterior vida que se reían de ella por siempre quedarse atrás, no socializaba y por eso nadie la tomaba en cuenta.

Mientras rememoraba los rastros de humanidad que le quedaban, fue poco a poco sumergiéndose en el sueño que siempre evadió. Su futuro aún era incierto, el sosiego de haber encontrado el gremio de su hermana se disipó como una niebla matutina. El jugador que gobernaba La Gran Tumba de Nazarick posiblemente ya sabía de su existencia.

¿La mataría? No, no si era un conocido de su hermana, no si era una de las personas con las que se juntó en sus visitas al gremio. Pero eran 41 jugadores, podría ser cualquiera, pensaba.

El sueño la arrastró a lo más profundo de sus recuerdos. Evocando las experiencias, buenas y malas, los juegos, los duelos, las actividades divertidas, las reuniones con Ankoro, con Bukubukuchagama, con Peroroncino, las visitas al árbol gigante, a los aposentos de Shalltear. En ese sinfín de experiencias, que aparecían como un sueño lúcido en su cabeza, logró ver a todos. Incluyendo a una versión pupetizada de ella misma que la miraba fijamente, al principio no recordó de quién se trataba, pero todo fue más claro cuando la vio acercarse, y tenderle la mano.

—Raiza —murmuró un nombre mientras se agitaba en la cama y, de golpe, se despertó sobresaltada.

Fue la primera vez que tuvo una pesadilla.

* * *

El cuarto del trono, con una arquitectura exquisita, y adornado con las banderas que representan a los seres supremos, estaba lleno de seres con formas peculiares. Demonios, dragones, no muertos, insectos bípedos, elfos, y de otras razas igual de extrañas, se encontraban ubicados en dos filas flanqueando la alfombra de color carmesí que recorría el recinto desde la entrada hasta el trono mismo.

El cual aguardaba la llegada del único ser supremo que gobernaba esos dominios, y que, inesperadamente, los había convocado a todos a una reunión de urgencia, cuya temática era todavía un misterio, sin embargo los seres en la sala esperaban pacientemente y en un silencio profundo.

Los guardianes, personas de inconmensurable poder, trajeron todos a sus sirvientes de más alto rango para esta cita, tal como el ser supremo lo había dispuesto, e hicieron los preparativos necesarios para cuando haga acto de presencia en el lugar, nada debía salir mal, cualquier error podría incluso ser castigado con la muerte.

Por supuesto, mucho antes se habían reunido para coordinar y que esté todo listo, inclusive compartieron sus inquietudes.

—¿Reunión de urgencia? Demiurgo, a qué crees que se deba.

—Shalltear, es imposible que pueda pronosticar los planes de Ainz-sama, él siempre está un paso adelante. Pero, si tengo que adivinar, diría que es algo relacionado con los informes que le llegan de los sirvientes. Quizá ha visto algo interesante y quiera contárnoslo.

—Ohhh.

—Mare, mírate, ¡eres un desastre!, cómo puedes presentarte ante Ainz-sama con la cara de un zombi. Das vergüenza.

—Lo-lo siento, onee-chan, me quedé dormido y, co-como apenas pude levantarme cuando Albedo me dejó el mensaje, me tomó por sorpresa.

—Ahhh, que voy hacer contigo hermano menor.

—Por cierto, ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto a Albedo?

—Mis subordinados dicen que está con Ainz-sama (soplido).

—Ya veo, Cocytus, entonces, en su ausencia yo tomaré la representación de los guardianes, ¿alguna objeción?

—Ninguna, Demiurgo, eres el indicado (soplido).

—No.

—Ninguna.

—! Rewop EHT evah I ... lluksyarG fo rewop EHT yB (Ninguna).

—Perfecto, entonces, la situación es mucho más simple. Ainz-sama nos ha convocado a nosotros, está bien que solo presentemos nuestros votos de lealtad, nadie se dirigirá a Ainz-sama a menos que él lo ordene. Albedo solo me dijo que nuestro maestro nos quiere comunicar algo importante. A diferencia de otras reuniones, en esta, simplemente debemos escuchar, y Ainz-sama debe saber que lo escuchamos atentamente. ¿Entendieron?

—Sí. (Todos)

—Entonces, vamos…

Todo quedó listo para la llegada del ser supremo, las dos filas de seres se agacharon inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo cuando oyeron los pasos de alguien acercándose y abriendo las puertas de par en par. El fuerte sonido retumbó detrás de ellos, y los pasos de una sirvienta se hicieron claros. Como en otras ocasiones, la presentación de su amo debía realizarse por alguien más, era costumbre que lo haga una de las sirvientas, precisamente, la que ocupa el cargo más alto de las sirvientas de batalla, en ausencia de Sebas y Solution. Ella era la vice capitán de Pleiades Yuri Alpha quien, con una firmeza y energía no vista anteriormente, habló.

—Todos saluden la llegada del más grande ser supremo de La Gran Tumba de Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama, y de la supervisora de los guardianes, Albedo-sama.

Dentro del gran salón del trono, los únicos sonidos que podían escucharse venían de las pisadas de Ainz, de su báculo golpeando el suelo y los tacones de Albedo.

En señal de respeto ninguno levantó la cabeza ni cuando su amo subió las escaleras y se sentó en el trono, todos aguardaban la orden que los haría contemplar su noble presencia.

—Levanten sus cabezas.

Albedo comunicó a todos el deseo de Ainz, y como si fuese ensayado con anterioridad, todos levantaron sus cabezas simultáneamente.

Nadie habló, nadie dijo una sola palabra. Todos aguardaban pacientes la importante noticia que su amo quería transmitirles.

Luego de que Albedo confirmara que todos estaban atentos y con las cabezas erguidas, se dirigió a su amo con voz firme.

—Ainz-sama, los guardianes de Nazarick y sus subordinados más importantes se han reunido ante usted como lo ordenó, puede dar inicio a la audiencia.

En el trono Ainz hizo un gesto de asentimiento, y luego se levantó, contra todo el protocolo de ser el único que está sentado. A pesar de eso nadie dijo nada ni movió un musculo, y siguieron mirándolo con atención como estaba previsto.

—Bienvenidos todos los guardianes ante mí. Espero que no haya sido inoportuno para nadie asistir a esta reunión que invoqué sin previo aviso.

—¿Cómo podríamos? Como guardianes de Nazarick no hay tarea más importante que servir a Ainz-sama, por tanto cuando nos convoque siempre vendremos lo más rápido posible.

Las palabras de Albedo fueron dichas en nombre de todos los presentes, quienes estaban indudablemente de acuerdo.

—¿Es así? Bien… —Ainz hizo un ademán de entendimiento— entonces, quiero que escuchen todos… Durante mucho tiempo nuestra prioridad fue extender el nombre de Ainz Ooal Gown por todo el mundo, y así se hizo, me encuentro muy complacido con ustedes por trabajar tan duro para lograrlo…

Todos querían aplaudir al más grande ser supremo por sus nobles palabras, pero no quisieron interrumpirle, así que Ainz, sin hacer una pausa, continuó.

—Es ahora cuando tenemos la primera confirmación de que vuestro trabajo no fue en vano… Ainz Ooal Gown, mi nombre, no… el nombre de este gremio, ha sido escuchado por muchos hasta parar en los oídos de una persona importante, de alguien que nos acompañó a todos nosotros hace muchos años, y que, muy a nuestro pesar, tuvo que marcharse, sin embargo, esa persona ha regresado, precisamente gracias a ustedes.

Por un momento el silencio, que solo el maestro tenía permitido cortar, inundó el salón del trono. Todos se encontraban extasiados por las palabras de Ainz, que hasta los siervos más fieles como Demiurgo o Shalltear querían decirle que no eran merecedores de tales palabras, no obstante, dejaron que su amo terminara su discurso.

Ainz levantó un brazo y señaló a las puertas gigantes que se mantenían cerradas, en este punto, la solemnidad de sus palabras alcanzó el clímax.

—¡Bienvenida a casa Akemi, hermana menor de Yamaiko!

Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente y como si fuese un acto mecánico todos voltearon a ver en la dirección que el maestro señalaba. Sus rostros expectantes se posaron en un séquito conducido por algunos sirvientes fieles de Nazarick y en el centro se encontraba una persona desconocida.

El grupo avanzó con pasos sincronizados, el sonido repetitivo del báculo que portaba la persona que iba al centro fue la única confirmación de su identidad, llevaba un finísimo vestido púrpura y un velo cubría su cabeza.

Se paró en seco en el medio del salón ante la asombrada mirada de los presentes y se quitó el velo dejando ver su rostro, mientras se escuchaban los primeros gritos de sorpresa.

La mirada de la elfa se posó en los ojos de Ainz cuyas órbitas oculares despedían un brillo rojo. Y ambos, como si no existiese nadie más, permanecieron mirándose fijamente como prueba de una profunda inspección, como si hubiesen sido transportados a los tiempos del juego.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13 (Continuación del capítulo 10)**

Luego de una breve deliberación el maestro del gremio Momonga le dio permiso a Akemi para que cree su propio NPC, Ankoro Mochi Mochi convocó a Akemi a su cuarto con la intención de comenzar la personalización.

La elfa no pudo ocultar su alegría por la noticia, aunque su cara de póker no le dejaba mostrar cómo se sentía. Sin embargo, no dejó de soltar emoticones de caritas sonrientes en todo el trayecto hasta el cuarto de Ankoro.

Akemi tocó la puerta y desde adentro una voz muy tierna le dijo que pasara. Un mal presentimiento cruzó por su mente, pero decidió no perder el tiempo.

Al entrar vio la figura de un slime rebotando frente a ella, luego dando vueltas a su alrededor, le pareció que intentaba comunicarse, por un momento quiso pisarla para liberarla de su existencia, pero notó que la slime le inclinaba su deforme cabeza.

—Ohayou gozaimasu, Ako-sama.

 _Pero qué…_

El comportamiento de la slime como si fuese una maid, le trajo sentimientos encontrados, definitivamente Bukubukuchagama sabía cómo originar luchas internas en la conciencia de la elfa.

—Me equivoqué de cuarto, perdón…

—Nooo, por favor, Ako-sama, no me deje, yo quiero servir a Ako-sama, o es que… no soy lo suficientemente buena para usted…

Porqué tenía que involucrarla en situaciones extrañas, Bukubukuchagama siempre ponía a prueba la timidez de Akemi y de formas tan poco convencionales que no le agradaban.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Kazecchi-san.

—Pues, usted sabrá Ako-sama, Ankoro-chan me dijo que hoy haremos algo muy divertido, y me pidió que le ayudase.

 _Traidora…_ y así fue como descubrió que Ankoro Mochi Mochi no era de su equipo. Aunque quizá no era para tanto, no es como si hubiese invitado a muchas personas…

La mirada de Akemi se posó en dos elfos oscuros que Bukubukuchagama intentaba ocultar detrás de su gelatinoso cuerpo.

—Qué hacen ellos aquí — dijo señalando a Mare y Aura soltando un emoticón de fastidio.

Ellos son mis asistentes Ako-sama, están aquí para cumplir hasta sus más infantiles y caprichosos deseos, usted solo tiene que pedir…

—No los quiero…

Cuando oyó esas palabras, una parte de Bukubukuchagama murió por dentro, o tal vez eso es lo que le quiso dar a entender a la elfa, al retraer su cuerpo de slime y colocarse en una esquina de la habitación. Parecía que el cielo sobre su cabeza se puso gris y una nube llovía sobre ella.

—Ora, ora, Akemi-chan, no debes ser tan dura con Kazecchi, después de todo ella va a hacer la mayor parte del trabajo —Ankoro se acercó para suavizar la tensión en el ambiente.

—¿En serio?

—Waaah, Ankoro-chan sí me entiende, snif snif —la slime se incorporó abrazando a Ankoro, sin duda la complicidad de ambas pondría en aprietos a la elfa.

—Lo-lo siento, Kazecchi-san —Akemi se disculpó profundamente con Bukubukuchagama dejando de lado el poco orgullo que había traído consigo.

—Perdonada, ahora si me disculpas… dejaré esto por aquí y me iré lentamente.

Bukubukuchagama arrastró a Mare y lo ubicó muy cerca de Akemi, el elfo oscuro con sus ojos heterocromáticos miró a la elfa con cierta ternura, como si el incidente del otro día fuese un recuerdo olvidado y sin importancia. Mare tenía el rostro de un niño pero, el poder que emanaban sus ojos era suficiente para hipnotizar a cualquier chica. Akemi nunca dejó de pensar en lo genial que se veía, pero, de alguna forma, todo eso era inútil, ya que todos estaban metidos en un juego. Si hubiese alguien como Mare en la realidad, no dudaría en hacerse amigo de él, aunque eso era pedir demasiado.

Por otro lado, la elfa Aura, a quien visitó luego del incidente, era el complemente perfecto de Mare, ambos podían ser tratados como uno solo; más que hermanos, Akemi los veía como la pareja perfecta, aunque sabía que esa no fue la intención de Bukubukuchagama.

Mare existía para ridiculizar al hermano menor de Bukubukuchagama, y Aura, el alter ego de la slime, era quien debía recordarle a Mare quién era realmente. Era un juego extraño producto de una mente maléfica, y de pronto, Akemi se preguntó si Bukubukuchagama no era una slime en el mundo real.

—Bien, podemos empezar —diciendo eso, Ankoro dio inicio a la reunión que daría vida a uno de los NPC's más extraños de Nazarick…

—Verás Akemi-chan, nos dividiremos el trabajo de la siguiente forma, Kazecchi se encargará de la programación…

—¿Ah?

 _Por qué, porqué, por qué…_ no quería que la mente retorcida de Kazecchi dicte la configuración que tomará su propio NPC, era como si te dijeran que el estudio menos reputado de todo Japón va a hacer un anime de tu novela ligera favorita.

—De ninguna manera.

Bukubukuchagama intuyó que la elfa diría eso y preparó un discurso ensayado que dijo con voz seria.

—No entendemos la negativa pero como estamos en Nazarick aplicaremos el voto mayoritario.

Eran tres personas y dos votos contra uno. Realmente era un mal escenario, y Akemi tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes.

—Kazecchi-san, por favor, evita ser tú mientras lo programas. Por favor.

—Relájese, Ako-sama, yo, Kazecchi, prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no arruinarlo.

La seriedad en las palabras de Bukubukuchagama no convenció a Akemi pero se contentó con eso, después de todo, no había nadie más que se ocupe de ese asunto.

—Siguiente —continuó Ankoro— yo y Akemi-chan nos encargaremos de personalizar el avatar, Akemi también tienes permitido observar el avance de Kazecchi y darle consejos para que haga bien su trabajo.

 _Muy bien,_ aquello le vino como anillo al dedo, _te vigilaré…_

Las horas pasaban mientras que dos mujeres cada una pegada a la pantalla de su consola escribía líneas de código, algo que la elfa oscura no entendía pero sabía que producto de eso, su NPC cobraría vida en el mundo virtual de Yggdrasil.

—Ako-sama, tengo una duda — dijo Kazecchi levantando su deforme brazo.

—Qué sucede.

—Ya que al ser nivel uno el NPC no poseerá habilidades de combate, éstas son las clases que puede escoger.

Una pantalla se abrió enumerando las únicas clases que podrían ser apropiadas con las características de su NPC. Muchas de ellas le resultaban desconocidas y las que no, se centraban en labores domésticas, de inteligencia, de detección, etc. De pronto, vio una cuyo nombre le pareció desconcertante y atrayente a la vez.

—¿Artifact?

Kazecchi seleccionó el apartado para observar en qué consistía, pero resultó que poseía muy poca información. Era una clase recientemente descubierta y no mostraba las habilidades ni ningún dato claro que explicase su funcionamiento, era un misterio. Una debilidad que poseía era que el usuario que la escogiese no podría subir de nivel ni escoger luego otras clases, algo completamente extraño. No obstante, también agregaba que solo era útil cuando el jugador estaba en compañía de alguien más, en conclusión, dependías de otra persona para su uso.

—Ako-sama. ¿A usted le gusta vivir al límite?

Akemi no necesitó voltear a ver la extraña cabeza de Bukubukuchagama para entender lo que le quería decir. ¿Estaba bien arriesgarse y escoger una clase completamente desconocida? No le importaba si su NPC dependiese de ella, de hecho lo prefería, pero era cuestión de ética, no se perdonaría después que su "creación" fuese de lo más inútil en Nazarick.

Sin embargo, su curiosidad ganó la batalla, y su enredado cerebro dio una orden que no tardó en consumarse.

—Está bien, Kazecchi-san…

—Allá voy.

Mientras, Ankoro ya había terminado de personalizar el avatar, la raza escogida recordaba a una muñeca de plástico pero basada en Akemi, se podría afirmar que era una versión marioneta de la elfa, muy inquietante.

A Akemi le encantó el trabajo de Ankoro Mochi Mochi, el sentido de belleza que pregonaba no servía solamente para fanfarronear. Era un avatar impecable, hecho con muchos detalles, equipado con un atuendo acorde con su forma de muñeca. Cuando estuvo listo, Akemi agradeció tanto a Ankoro que incluso le permitió que le pusiese un nombre.

—¿De veras puedo, Akemi-chan?

—Sería un honor para mí, Ankoro-san.

—Gracias, entonces… se llamará Raiza*, pero quiero escribirlo en otro alfabeto, ¿me lo permites?

—Por-por supuesto —dudó porque no entendía qué quiso decir, pero al verla escribir el nombre intuyó que lo hacía en inglés o en algún idioma extranjero.

—Listo.

Ambas terminaron sus respectivas partes y luego de escuchar repetidamente los profundos agradecimientos de la elfa, concluyeron la reunión despidiéndose mutuamente.

El NPC fue ubicado en el cuarto de invitado que ocupaba Akemi y como si no tuviese nada que hacer al día siguiente, ella se quedó toda la noche allí contemplando a su nueva compañera.

 _*Rise up=rebelarse._


	15. Información

**Sección de información**

Aquí colocaré datos de interés de los personajes que inventé y no son de la novela ligera.

Nombre: **Rita Eyre Grace**

Raza: Semielfa

Edad: 25 años

Ocupación: Vigilante de Lilium, aprendiz de escriba

Residencia: Capital real

Pasatiempo: Escribir

Descripción personal: Una joven muy callada con un talento excepcional para memorizar cualquier cantidad de información.

Apariencia: Basada en el personaje Izumi Takanashi del anime Working

Nombre: **Elio Lacet Vawdrey**

Raza: Humano

Edad: 18 años

Ocupación: Maestro farmacéutico en Lilium

Residencia: Capital real

Pasatiempo: Preparar pociones de alto nivel

Descripción personal: Muy serio en cuanto al trabajo pero muy amigable con sus colegas, a quienes ve como una familia.

Apariencia: Basado en Mikaela Hyakuya del anime Seraph of the end

Nombre: **Sily Lacet Vawdrey**

Raza: Humana

Edad: 13 años

Ocupación: Aprendiz de farmacéutico, aprendiz de domadora de bestias

Residencia: Capital real

Pasatiempo: Recolectar plantas y criar gatos

Descripción personal: Enérgica y celosa cuando su hermano interactúa con otras mujeres, a pesar de eso, sus desplantes son siempre adorables y tomados en broma.

Apariencia: Una niña muy pequeña con el cabello rubio recogido por dos coletas

Nombre: **Dione Mork**

Raza: Humana

Edad: 16 años

Ocupación: Aprendiz de farmacéutico en Lilium, usuaria de magia curativa.

Residencia: Capital real

Pasatiempo: Tocar el arpa

Descripción personal: Una chica muy condescendiente y sociable que ofrece su ayuda a los que más lo necesitan.

Apariencia: Basada en Isuzu del anime Log Horizon.

Nombre: **Aruh Obelyn**

Raza: Humano

Edad: 16 años

Ocupación: Aprendiz de farmacéutico en Lilium, aventurero

Residencia: Capital real

Pasatiempo: Explorar los alrededores del reino

Descripción personal: Muy intrépido en sus decisiones, curioso cuando investiga, y sobretodo un gran líder en cualquier grupo de trabajo.

Apariencia: Una versión más grande de Ninya

Nombre: **Rise up (Raiza)**

Raza: Heteromórfica (doll)

Ocupación: Sirvienta (actualmente fuera de funcionamiento)

Residencia: Uno de los cuartos de invitados del noveno piso

Alineamiento: Neutral

Sentido de justicia: 0

Nivel racial: Doll nvl 1

Nivel de profesión: Artifact nvl 1 (único)

Estado:

HP: 10/100

MP: 0/100

ATQ FISICO: 2/100

DEF FISICA: 2/100

AGILIDAD: 5/100

ATQ MAGICO: 0/100

DEF MAGICA: 2/100

RESISTENCIA: 5/100

ESPECIAL: 100/100

Apariencia: Basada en el artwork de El Shaddoll Wendigo del juego de cartas Yu-Gi-Oh.


	16. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14 (Continuación del capítulo 11)**

Diario de Akemi (día 3)

Estimada Akemi del futuro, perdóname por arriesgar tu vida de una forma estúpida, por poco y no existes más para seguir parasitando a Rita. Aunque gracias a ese accidente encontré lo que buscaba.

Lo que ocurrió es esto, según mi despertador con voz de loli me levanté a las siete y media. Rita seguía durmiendo y por alguna razón tenía una sonrisa boba en la cara. Ayer me contó que aprobó su examen de selección, bien por ella (y por mí). Pero… ¿será esa la razón por la que babea mientras duerme como un bebé bien alimentado? O tal vez, ¿tendrá algo que ver el chico que la acompañó en la noche? No quiero ofenderla pero, mi primera impresión cuando lo vi fue: es su hermano.

Pero no se parecen en nada, él es rubio, alto, se ve que es popular, en cambio, ella tiene cabello negro, no habla mucho, aunque aparenta un CI de 300, y es gótica. Entonces, ¿si no son familia qué podrían ser? ¿Novios? Ja ja ja, lo siento Rita pero no me creo eso, ja ja ja… maldita sea, estoy celosa, puff.

En fin, creo que me desvié del tema. Luego de observar a Rita y dibujarle un bigote mientras dormía (que no estoy celosa…), me convertí en un gato, porque todavía no quiero salir como elfa, es demasiado vergonzoso ser el centro de atención, y salí a la calle. Es muy difícil transitar por esta ciudad, apenas hay una línea que delimita la acera del asfalto por donde pasan los carruajes (no, no estoy poniendo excusas a lo que me sucedió). Bueno, estuve caminando tranquilamente, mi destino era encontrar el gremio de aventureros, la cual iba a ser una tarea muy difícil ya que no sé leer los nombres de los establecimientos, sin embargo, lo que necesitaba era buscar a alguien vestido de aventurero.

Cuando por fin me aburrí de ir sin rumbo, me sentí tan frustrada que invadí la vía de los carruajes y los esquivé con saltos acrobáticos, mientras que los conductores me lanzaban insultos porque veían que sus caballos se desbocaban. ¿En serio se asustan al ver un gatito?, vaya mundo de locos.

Pero como el destino es muy cruel y los escupitajos al cielo siempre regresan, perdí dramática y graciosamente el equilibrio, y comprobé de la peor manera que los gatos no siempre caen de pie. Fue una dolorosa caída, me rompí una pata delantera, aunque no tardaría en regenerarse. Sin poder respirar de alivio, y todavía con el cuerpo pegado en el asfalto vi cómo un par de caballos se aproximaban furiosamente en mi dirección. Era inútil cualquier intento de usar magia, tendría que convertirme en elfa de nuevo.

Pensé que era mi fin, naturalmente. Hasta que vi a un chico saltar con agilidad y recogerme antes de ser embestida o pisoteada. Sentí que era muy liviana porque él no mostró signos de esfuerzo, lo digo porque, a pesar de ser un gato, soy ligeramente más grande que uno normal, y supongo que más pesado.

Bueno, el chico me puso a un lado de la acera, para ese momento mi pata ya se había sanado (eso es lo bueno del hechizo "Wild Shape", mi HP se regenera automáticamente). Cuando fui consciente de que vestía una armadura de cuero, supe que él era lo que estaba buscando: un aventurero.

—Oye, gato-chan. No deberías interrumpir el paso de los caballos, te pueden pisar —me dijo y me hizo recordar, por un momento, los sermones de mi hermana.

 _¿En serio este tipo le está hablando a un gato? ¿Está chiflado? O ¿Acaso sabe que esto es un disfraz? ¿Es idea mía o es muy atractivo? Sí, sí, no y sí…_

Maullé para que al menos piense que intento comunicarme. Además, si en verdad era un aventurero no debía dejar pasar la oportunidad de seguirlo.

—Muy bien, creo que ya entendiste —dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza (no pregunten por qué se lo permití)— nos vemos, cuídate.

Y se fue corriendo como si fuese la persona más apurada del mundo. Lógicamente lo seguí, era la primera pista que encontraba en horas, no quería pasarla por alto. Y si era un aventurero, entonces por lo menos me enseñaría cómo es su día a día. Suena estúpido aprender eso a estas alturas pero ya que es otro mundo necesito entender al menos el sentido común.

Corrí hasta alcanzarlo y él al verme se sorprendió.

—Wow, eres muy rápido, gato-chan, ja ja.

 _Eso es, síguele hablando al gato, demente…_

Se detuvo, y agachándose volvió a acariciarme _, maldita sea deja de hacer eso,_ pensé.

—Por cierto, me llamo Aruh, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

 _¿Acaso espera que le responda? O me estará tomando el pelo, cada vez estoy más convencida de que puede ver a través de mi disfraz._

—¿Miau? —incliné la cabeza, como si eso significara que no le entiendo una sola palabra.

Pero él como si eso fuese lo más normal del mundo siguió sonriendo tranquilamente, _por Dios qué tipo más irritante._

—Muy bien, entonces te llamaré Miau, por cierto, ¿te has perdido? —dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor, tal vez buscando a "mi dueño".

 _Vamos, camina, necesito que lleves a esta elfa perezosa al gremio de aventureros…_

Al fin se rindió y reanudó la marcha. Yo, naturalmente, lo seguí.

—No te das por vencido, ¿eh?

—¡Miau!

Y así, accidentalmente, luego de recorrer con Aruh una veintena de calles, logré encontrar el famoso gremio de aventureros de la ciudad. No me equivoqué cuando dije que se dirigía ahí. De verdad fue un golpe de suerte.

Era un edificio de muros anchos con varios pisos. Si tuviera que compararlo con la casa de Rita diría que es más grande y extenso. En la puerta principal se ubicaban dos guardias armados, el ambiente en general era muy movido ya que veía muchas personas entrar y salir.

Corría detrás de Aruh, no porque fuera más lenta sino para que piensen que lo estoy siguiendo, sí, quería que piensen que es mi dueño. Qué raro suena eso…

Pero los guardias detuvieron a Aruh en la entrada.

—Oiga usted, ¿es su gato?

 _Di que sí, di que sí, di que sí…_

—Sí.

—Pues, lléveselo, no se permiten animales.

 _Dónde he escuchado eso antes, dónde, dónde… Cierto, en el gremio de magos tampoco me dejaron entrar por eso, y tuve que salir para no dejar en ridículo a los que intentaban atraparme._

—Señor, este gato es parte de mi equipo, tenemos una misión y él debe ahuyentar a un tipo raro de monstruo, en el bosque.

—¿Ah sí? Y ¿de qué tipo es ese?

—U-una especie recién descubierta de goblin que huye al escuchar los maullidos del gato, ¿lo sabía?

—Para nada —el guardia suspiró— está bien, entre, después de todo no me pagan mucho por esto.

 _Un momento, ¿se lo creyó? Siento que me he perdido de algo, ¿por qué no fue tan estricto como en el gremio de magos?_ La respuesta la obtuve luego al enterarme de que el gremio de aventureros era una entidad independiente del estado y de los grandes grupos financieros. Los guardias que eran proporcionados por el gobierno seguramente pensaban que no valía la pena esforzarse en ese trabajo ya que no recibían muchos incentivos del gremio, o tal vez nada. En fin, me estoy desviando.

Ingresé al lugar, junto con Aruh, no era tan elegante como el gremio de magos cuyo techo esférico estaba adornado con antorchas mágicas, en cambio este poseía un techo plano nada vistoso, desde ahí ya se percibe la diferencia entre ambos gremios.

La sala estaba repleta, los aventureros se aglomeraban en el tablón de anuncios o en el mostrador, algunos subían y bajaban las escaleras, en resumen, un lugar muy ajetreado. No sabía qué hora era, y no tenía ganas de sacar mi reloj con voz de loli, pero parecía que aún era muy temprano, sin embargo, la gente no paraba de llegar.

Vi que Aruh exploraba el lugar con la mirada. Hace un momento dijo que tenía un equipo, _¿será cierto?, y si le pido ser parte de su equipo, ¿aceptará?, por supuesto, antes tendría que dejar este disfraz y presentarme como elfa, pero eso es un poco… me pongo nerviosa de solo imaginarlo._

—¡Hey, Aruh, por aquí!

Una muchacha lo llamó haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Debía tener casi 17 años de edad, así como yo. Al lado de ella estaban otros dos chicos, igual de jóvenes, todos vestían como aventureros aunque con ligeras diferencias entre ellos, por ejemplo uno tenía una armadura de placas y portaba un espadón, la muchacha tenía una armadura ligera de cuero y una espada atada al cinto. Solo uno del grupo usaba un arco de madera, con el carcaj en la espalda. Un detalle interesante fue que todos portaban armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo o de largo alcance, pero ninguno parecía usar magia. ¿Era una señal para ofrecerme, al menos, como sanadora? Aunque para eso tendría que presentarme como elfa… _Maldita sea, otro bucle sin salida._

—Hola, Saffi —Aruh se dirigió a ella con mucha confianza, ¿podría ser que es su amiga de la infancia? _No seas ingenua Akemi, puff…_

—Llegas tarde, ¿acaso te amaneciste en el bar de Tob de nuevo?

—Ja ja ja… Esta vez no. Verás, me encontré un gato en el camino y traté de buscar a su dueño —dijo mientras me miraba con un aire de complicidad. _¿En serio me está usando para excusarse?_ — pero no lo encontré y me lo tuve que traer.

El grupo comenzó a examinarme y como un acto reflejo me escondí detrás de Aruh, no vaya a ser que quieran freírme a la parrilla, sería un final absurdo pero muy, muy gracioso…

—¿Por qué has traído una boca más? Sabes que será un viaje largo y no tenemos muchas provisiones, además mira a ese gato, se ve que come demasiado —Saffi, la muchacha, replicó levantando la voz.

 _Ugh ¿Me acaba de decir gorda?_

—Ciertamente es un gato más grande de lo normal, pero no creo que coma demasiado, además solo estaremos fuera tres días y podremos alimentarlo con otras criaturas del bosque.

 _No sé por qué pero me parece que Aruh no está tirando para mi lado, aunque suena lógico, alimentemos al gato con bichos del bosque, ¿por qué no?_

—Se hará tarde si siguen peleando —el arquero detrás del grupo hizo notar su presencia— ¿por qué no votamos?

Me quedé pensativa por un momento. Eran cuatro personas, así que, ¿quién rompía los empates?

—Bien. Levante la mano el que quiera que el gato se quede —dijo la chica.

El escenario no pudo ser el peor, solo Aruh lo hizo mientras miraba con extrañeza a sus compañeros varones.

—Oigan, ¿en serio me dejan solo? Vaya equipo que tengo.

—Lo siento Aruh, pero Saffira tiene razón, llevar al gato con nosotros podría traernos problemas y nuestro empleador tal vez se moleste con nosotros si algo sale mal.

—Muy bien, entonces ya no es necesario continuar, Aruh, vayámonos de una vez —la frialdad de la chica me estremecía, apuesto que si fuera no un gato sino una niña normal hubiese tomado la misma decisión de abandonarme.

Aruh me miró con pena, seguro pensaba en qué iba a ser de mí si me dejaban de lado. Muy considerado resultó, aunque a estas alturas ya no puede hacer nada. Hasta ese punto pensé que todavía no perdía la oportunidad de presentarme como elfa. Sería algo arriesgado pero muy beneficioso.

En fin, mi aventura terminaba ahí, me dije que podría volver al día siguiente pero ya no como un gato, y esta vez sí a buscar trabajo para dejar de parasitar a Rita. Tal vez era lo mejor.

De pronto, mi percepción de peligro se activó, una persona muy peligrosa había entrado en el rango de mi habilidad, probablemente ya se encontraba dentro del lugar.

Miré hacia la puerta para ver si podía localizarlo. Pero solo divisé a los aventureros entrando o saliendo.

Aruh se alarmó al notar mi reacción pero no le hice caso y caminé buscando a la persona que había encendido mi habilidad. Debía ser alguien muy fuerte para que pueda detectarlo, no necesariamente más fuerte que yo, pero sí como para distinguirse entre los demás aventureros comunes.

Anduve un momento hasta que, de golpe, todos los aventureros se callaron, fue algo aterrador de presenciar, como si alguien llamara la atención de todos. Y, efectivamente, eso estaba sucediendo, tres personas habían entrado al gremio, el aura que desprendían era suficiente para poner a todos expectantes de sus movimientos. A paso lento estos sujetos se acercaron al mostrador a conversar con la recepcionista. Desde mi posición no pude ver mucho, así que tuve que acercarme, lo hice sigilosamente y aun así una de esas personas volteó y me miró con desconfianza o eso me pareció. Yo hice lo mismo y fue ahí que pude ver cómo era.

Era una niña de doce o trece años cubierta con una túnica de color rojo sangre, por alguna razón llevaba una máscara muy extraña que me hizo recordar a la máscara de la envidia de Yggdrasil, las otras dos personas eran más adultas, todas mujeres.

—Enana, ¿qué estas mirando? —una de ellas le habló a la niña mientras yo seguía observándola, era una mujer robusta que se asemejaba mucho a un hombre y llevaba equipado una armadura pesada y un mazo de gran tamaño.

Ambas me inspeccionaban con interés, yo no me inmuté porque en definitiva no podrían ver a través de mi disfraz, o eso era lo que quería creer.

—Gagaran, ese gato…

La mocosa señaló en mi dirección, y algo dentro de mí me decía que estaba en peligro inminente. Si corría le hubiese dado una buena razón para perseguirme así que me quedé inmóvil contemplándolas para no levantar sospechas.

—¿Qué pasa, enana, quieres abrazarlo?

—No me refiero a eso, saco de músculos, es solo que… ¡Bah! Olvídalo.

Al fin ellas voltearon ignorándome, realmente detecté que eran muy fuertes, pero me daba curiosidad saber hasta qué punto lo eran. No es que esté interesada en eso, es solo por precaución, si alguien que puede matarme aparece, no podré dormir por las noches, a menos que me equipe un ítem para no tener que hacerlo. En fin, creo que me estoy volviendo paranoica.

La tranquilidad retornó cuando las tres mujeres se retiraron, luego de eso pude escuchar a muchos aventureros cuchichear entre sí.

—¿No era ese el equipo de aventureras de rango adamantita Blue Rose?

—La autoridad que desprenden es muy fuerte, no me imagino como serán en batalla.

—Soy uno de sus más acérrimos fans, y también del otro equipo Red Drop.

—Lakyus-sama es hermosísima, no puedo creer que nos honrara con su presencia en este lugar, casi nunca se aparece.

—Me han dicho que tardaron solo medio día en una tarea de subyugación de una criatura de dificultad de 150.

—Ohh.

Lo único que pude concluir fue que esas mujeres pertenecían a un equipo de aventureros llamado Blue Rose, y al parecer no me equivoqué, sí son muy fuertes, eso es lo que piensan todos aquí, y a la vez son muy populares.

Estaba a punto de retirarme yo también, creí que mi trabajo ya estaba hecho, o al menos por hoy. ¿Qué? ¿Esperaban algo más de esta elfa perezosa? Pues, lamento decepcionarlos pero estoy agotada, ¡así que úshale! Y ahora con su permiso iré a acompañar a Rita mientras sueña eróticamente con el chico rubio.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo y luego de notar que el lugar ya no estaba tan lleno, vi a Aruh acercarse a mí como un relámpago, ¿acaso se le olvidó algo?, espero que no.

—Perdóname pero no te puedo abandonar.

Luego sucedió lo que menos esperaba, sin mediar palabras él me cargó, aunque con cierta delicadeza, y me metió en su mochila de viaje.

 _Qué demonios…_

No pude responder porque sencillamente me tomó por sorpresa, ¿era eso un secuestro?, ¿debía dejar que me lleve a su viaje?, ¿pasaría algo malo cuando me descubran tarde o temprano?, ¿aunque Saffira se enoje luego? Sí, sí, sí y sí.

Fue de esa forma tan extraña que aprendí cómo era el trabajo de los aventureros.

* * *

Pasó un día más en Lilium.

A diferencia del día anterior, esta vez no ocurrió ningún incidente. Los aprendices atendieron a los clientes sin contratiempos, Rita cumplió, desde su posición en el mostrador, con su trabajo. Una jornada sin percances fue el resumen de ese día.

Como de costumbre los aprendices se reunieron en la entrada cuando el resto de clientes se retiraron. Rita se incorporó lentamente de su asiento para acercarse al grupo, pero, algo en ella era diferente, se le veía más nerviosa de lo normal, temblaba contra su voluntad, y su rostro estaba casi completamente tapado por su cabello. A pesar de eso caminó hasta encontrarse con los jóvenes de capas rojas que conversaban animadamente, y sin querer, escuchó lo que decían.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo estará fuera Aruh?

—No tengo idea Elio, pero es posible que no vuelva jamás.

—Qué mal concepto tienes de él, Dione, entendemos que a veces se ausenta durante mucho tiempo, pero siempre regresa.

—¿Cómo un cachorro que solo te busca cuando tiene hambre?

—Sigh, tal vez, pero llamarlo cachorro es un poco… Oye, Sily, hablando de eso, ¿por qué no le regalamos uno de tus gatos a Dione? A ver si así solucionamos la sobrepoblación.

—¿Sobrepoblación?

—Lo que pasa es que Sily no se cansa de recoger gatos de la calle, mi padre no sabe cómo quitarle esa extraña manía, y como la casa se está llenando de gatos pensamos en que quizá sería mejor rega-

—¡De ninguna manera! Nii, esos gatos no tienen a dónde ir, por eso es mi deber salvarlos, no voy a deshacerme de ellos. Uhmm, tal vez te pueda dar uno, Dione-chan, ¡pero solo uno eh!

—G-gracias, Sily-chan. P-pero tu hermano tiene razón, deberíamos buscarles un dueño, estoy segura de que no podrías encargarte tú sola de todos.

Pucheros…

—¡Ninguno de ustedes me entiende!

—A Aruh también le gustan los gatos, podríamos preguntarle…

—Di-disculpen.

Cuando Rita se acercó, todos voltearon a saludarla. Ella hizo una reverencia como acostumbraba, pero luego se mantuvo un rato callada mirando a Elio, como si esperase que él dijera algo. Al ver que no hablaba, Rita se esforzó mucho para concretar unas palabras.

—¿P-p-puedes acompañarme a casa?

En ese instante, Elio recordó lo que le pidió a Rita la noche anterior. Le dijo que pensara en la idea de ir juntos para que nada malo pudiese pasarle. Se sorprendió al saber que ella había accedido a su petición.

—Cierto…

De improviso, un carruaje se estacionó frente a la tienda llamando la atención de todos. Lo peculiar fue que era uno de esos carruajes que solo podía permitirse la gente adinerada. Desde las ruedas hasta el chasis era exquisitamente lujoso, incluso los caballos que tiraban del vehículo lucían únicos y excepcionales.

Los aprendices salieron de la tienda dejando de lado su plática para observar mejor tal despliegue de poder, ¿quién podría hacer una visita a la tienda a esas horas?

En ese momento la puerta del carruaje se abrió y una figura corpulenta descendió elegantemente aproximándose a los jóvenes que miraban sorprendidos.

—Buenas noches.

El atuendo de mayordomo y su cabello blanco les dio una pista de su identidad.

—Hola Sebas-dono.

Todos saludaron aunque sin ocultar su desconcierto. En medio de la noche cuando solo algunas tiendas de alrededor estaban abiertas, el refinado carruaje era lo único fuera de lugar.

Sebas inspeccionó al grupo con su distinguida mirada, y fijó su atención en la chica de vestido negro que intentaba pasar desapercibida en medio de todos.

—Rita-sama, tengo una petición de Solution-sama. Quiere hablar con usted personalmente…

Sebas continuó a pesar de las caras de extrañeza de los jóvenes y de la propia Rita que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

—Por favor, ¿podría conversar con ella mientras la llevamos a su casa?

Rita sabía que ahora toda la atención se concentraba en ella, y le era imposible decir algo por lo que simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Podría pensarse que dudó en hacerlo, pero su confianza en Sebas era fuerte debido al incidente de ayer. Lo tenía en alta estima, y le parecía imposible que intentara hacerle daño. Los demás no replicaron porque pensaban que Rita estaba en buenas manos, ellos también conocían a Sebas y su destreza con las artes marciales. Cualquier problema podría resolverlo sin dificultad.

Ella se despidió de los aprendices, y miró a Elio como hace un rato. Él solo sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Será la próxima.

—Gracias.

Rita ingresó al carruaje seguida por Sebas, quien cerró la puerta. Inmediatamente el cochero avanzó a paso lento perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Solution, quien se hallaba sentada frente a Rita, tenía unos pergaminos en las manos. Su vestimenta no era diferente del día anterior, conservaba la misma perfección que la distinguía de las demás nobles. Una belleza completamente antinatural que podría, si quisiese, poner al mundo entero bajo sus pies. Una vez más Rita observó sus ojos azules y, al igual que los de Akemi, pudo ver el océano en ellos.

Absorta en banales pensamientos, no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, pero Solution carraspeó levemente como diciéndole que prestara atención.

—Lo siento, Solution-dono —dijo Rita inclinando un poco la cabeza.

—No hay problema.

Sebas se encontraba sentado a una distancia prudencial y oyendo atentamente la conversación que iban a iniciar las dos damas. Para él, aunque no podía participar, sabía que ya todo estaba ensayado.

—Entonces, Solution-dono, ¿tiene algún asunto conmigo?

Rita trató de dejar su inseguridad a un lado para escuchar lo que una noble del calibre de Solution quería comentarle. Sin duda debía ser algo de suma importancia aunque no pudo imaginarse qué.

—Sé que estás confundida —dijo con una seriedad que la hacía aún más hermosa— pero, descuida, no tengo malas intenciones.

A pesar de que dijo eso, Rita se puso más nerviosa y esperó que fuese cierto. Sebas seguía callado.

—Escucha, como dije ayer, he venido a hacer negocios a esta ciudad. He cumplido muchas de las metas que me propuse cuando salí de Arwintar*, sin embargo, hay algo más que quiero hacer antes de irme. Siempre estuve interesada en llevar la cultura humana a otras civilizaciones. Pero no encontré la forma de hacerlo. Hace poco, cuando te vi, supe que eras la pieza que estaba buscando.

—¿eh?

Si algo pudiese describir la cara de Rita en ese momento sería: confusión. Pero dejó que Solution continuara para ver si podía concluir algo de sus palabras.

—Me enteré que eres escriba, ¿no es así? Quiero contratarte para cumplir ese sueño caprichoso que tengo.

—Apenas soy aprendiz de escriba.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia? Tienes las actitudes necesarias, ¿no crees que un trabajo como el que te ofrezco aumentaría tu reputación dentro de ese círculo?

Ciertamente lo era, la propuesta de Solution era tan atractiva como ella, si Rita, una persona que recién se inicia en la vida académica trabajase para alguien de renombre como Solution, le traería no solo popularidad sino también una buena posición cuando termine su carrera. De solo saber que podría llegar incluso a trabajar en el palacio real se le hacía agua a la boca.

—¿Qué espera que haga? Solution-dono.

—Es simple, a todo el mundo le gustan las historias. Son una forma universal de comunicarse y comprender las cosas y el pasado. Quiero que escribas todo lo que conoces del reino y los países vecinos, historias, mitos, sociedad, religión, economía, cualquier dato por insignificante que fuera, quiero que lo agregues. Recuerda que está pensado para que otras culturas nos conozcan mejor a nosotros los humanos.

Rita no pudo estar más de acuerdo con las palabras de Solution y entendió que la oportunidad que le otorgaba era la mejor de su vida. Por más que volviese a nacer, nadie, absolutamente nadie le daría de nuevo una oportunidad como esa.

—Cuando termines yo me encargaré de llevarlo a otros lugares en mis viajes. ¿Qué dices?

—Acepto, Solution-dono.

—Muy bien. Muy inteligente.

Cuando por fin el carruaje se detuvo frente a la fachada de la casa de Rita, ella bajó con los ánimos renovados, como si hubiese encontrado el trabajo de su vida y con ganas de dedicarle todo su tiempo. Antes de irse miró a Sebas, creyó que fue él el artífice de esa decisión, él le había contado a Solution recomendándola. Estaba muy agradecida por eso.

Ella entró a su casa, a su habitación, encendió las lámparas, y la gata que siempre la acompañaba estaba ausente. ¿Se preocupó? Solo un poco, después de todo pensaba que Akemi poseía una fuerza que era, literalmente, de otro mundo. Pensó que regresaría pronto así que se concentró en empezar, de una vez, con el libro que se le había encomendado.

Por supuesto esta historia tuvo un final. El libro de Rita, al que dedicó prácticamente muchas noches en vela, y que consideraba como el trabajo de su vida, terminó en el despacho de Ainz…


	17. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15 (Continuación del capítulo 12)**

Ainz dejó su despacho acompañado por Yuri.

Antes había ordenado a Albedo que reuniera a todos los guardianes en la sala del trono. Así que mientras llegaban, decidió hacer una diligencia.

Atravesó los pasillos del noveno piso tranquilamente, todas las sirvientas regulares que encontró en su camino se inclinaron ante él cuando lo veían pasar. Ainz solo siguió caminando sin prestar atención a ese comportamiento que ya le resultaba familiar. De pronto, se preguntó si la persona a la que visitaba actuaría de la misma forma.

Cuando Ainz fue trasladado a ese mundo, una de sus primeras decisiones fue la de conocer el comportamiento de los NPC's, al poco tiempo descubrió un patrón que le hizo generalizar una idea que todos compartían: la lealtad.

Todos los NPC's le eran leales a él y a sus antiguos compañeros; luego de entender ese precepto y desviar su atención a otros asuntos, se le olvidó ciertos NPC's que también vivían aquí y que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer personalmente.

Esto podría ser algo negativo para la organización ya que Ainz, como jefe, siempre quiso ser lo más cercano a sus subordinados. Saber que otros NPC's se sienten olvidados le haría dudar de su papel como gobernante. Sin embargo, en este caso, la preocupación de Ainz no radicaba en la actitud de la persona que visitaría, sino en su posible peligrosidad. Para él, que dependía mucho de la información incluso en los duelos PVP, desconocer completamente a un posible enemigo lo mantenía inquieto y nervioso.

Luego de un largo trayecto desde su habitación, Ainz divisó lo que buscaba. Esta sección del noveno piso estaba destinada a los cuartos de invitados, que no tenían, obviamente, la majestuosidad y clase de los cuartos que ocupaban los miembros del gremio. Volteó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Yuri quien ya sabía de antemano qué era lo que estaban buscando. Para este tipo de visitas, habría optado por la compañía de Albedo que además de protección le hubiese brindado ideas para abordar a la persona que vería, pero estaba ocupada en otro asunto.

 _Cómo es que se llamaba…_ Pensó, _¿Raiza, tal vez?_

Ambos se pararon frente a uno de los cuartos, precisamente el que pertenecía a la elfa oscura Akemi. Haciendo un ademán, Ainz le indicó a Yuri que se pusiese adelante. Ella se acercó, giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió mientras ésta emitía un chirrido que revelaba una falta de atención por parte de la limpieza.

¿Acaso las sirvientas regulares no venían a limpiar este cuarto? ¿Qué las mantenía alejadas? Ainz no recordó haber dado una orden que diga "prohibido acercarse a los cuartos de invitados". Tal vez, fue un deseo de Yuri que nadie se acercase al cuarto de Akemi, pero, algo así sería demasiado viniendo de ella. Tendría que conversar sobre eso después.

Las luces estaban apagadas, y a pesar de que las ventanas dejaban pasar una luz lunar producto de un paisaje artificial, el cuarto yacía sumido en una profunda oscuridad. Sin embargo, algo como eso no perturbaba a Ainz ya que él tenía visión nocturna. No podía decirse lo mismo de Yuri, quien al momento de entrar comenzó a palpar la pared en busca de un interruptor.

—Detente, Yuri.

A diferencia de la ocasión en la que visitó a Nigredo, Ainz no conocía ningún patrón que describiera el comportamiento de Raiza o si había sido programada para reaccionar agresivamente ante ciertas circunstancias (tal como sí lo hizo Nigredo). Es por eso que debía actuar con precaución y no mostrarse hostil, era la única medida razonable que podía permitirse.

Ainz exploró el cuarto con su visión nocturna, y descubrió que, en efecto, no había sido limpiado desde hace mucho tiempo. Fue un mal presentimiento que hizo acrecentar su paranoia, pero gracias a que como no muerto es inmune a los cambios de estado, no perdió la tranquilidad.

Las cuencas oculares de Ainz se posaron en un rincón de la habitación donde se hallaba una persona de pie. Su apariencia era la de una muñeca de plástico con la piel blanca y lisa como el papel, un par de ojos heterocromáticos acentuados y penetrantes, el cabello con hebras doradas y púrpuras con dos trenzas a cada lado. Además, el aura lúgubre que emanaba era incrementada por su vestido de una sola pieza, también púrpura. Cualquiera que la mirase de lejos la confundiría fácilmente con una niña de carne y hueso, pero, Ainz ya estaba acostumbrado a encontrarse con criaturas con formas extrañas y no le sorprendió el hecho de que Raiza también lo sea.

Raiza, la creación de Ankoro Mochi Mochi y Bukubukuchagama, con la supervisión de Akemi, era uno de esos NPC que Ainz no conoció ni siquiera en los tiempos del juego. Se enteró de ella por las conversaciones que tuvo con Bukubukuchagama e incluso con Touch Me, quien estaba haciendo un entrenamiento con ella, aunque nunca supo en qué consistió.

Su raza también era heteromórfica (muñeca), su función en Nazarick, según Bukubukuchagama, era la de una sirvienta, puesto que al ser nvl 1 no poseía poder de fuego ni de combate, no era útil para defender o vigilar un área importante así que simplemente se quedaba en el cuarto de Akemi o con las demás sirvientas regulares.

Yuri se equipó un ítem para ver en la oscuridad y permaneció delante de Ainz como se lo ordenó. Raiza no mostraba signos de movimiento, se mantenía estática, tanto que cualquiera podría confundirla con una estatua.

¿Qué debía hacer Ainz si sus acciones no generaban una respuesta? ¿Era uno de esos NPC's que solo reaccionaban ante determinados estímulos? ¿Cómo diablos la había programado Bukubukuchagama?

Al no encontrar contestación a sus interrogantes, Ainz decidió ser, por esta única vez, un poco descuidado y probar con distintas cosas para llamar su atención.

—Yuri, enciende la luz.

Ella cumplió la orden obedientemente y regresó a su posición, sin embargo no hubo respuesta. Raiza seguía petrificada y mirando al infinito, haciendo que Ainz perdiera la paciencia.

Dejando de lado a la sirvienta Yuri que permanecía en guardia para protegerlo de cualquier respuesta agresiva, Ainz se aproximó a Raiza hasta tenerla frente a frente y desde ahí pudo confirmar que sus ojos heterocromáticos eran idénticos a los del elfo oscuro Mare.

 _Por cierto, ¿qué tipo de relación tenían Akemi y Mare?,_ pensó.

La actitud de Razia fue la misma, quietud, serenidad y silencio.

Si Albedo o Demiurgo viesen su comportamiento, no le cabría duda de que la tildarían de grosera y la obligarían a arrodillarse. De pronto, se sintió aliviado de que esos dos no lo acompañaran en esa visita.

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado preocupante que ella ni siquiera se haya movido, ¿realmente estaba viva?

Sopesando alternativas para abordar a la muñeca que tenía enfrente, Ainz consideró que algún comando de voz podría originar una réplica.

—Raiza —dijo, con una voz que solo se podía esperar del gobernante de Nazarick, un ser por encima de todos, incluso Ainz se sorprendió por lo imponente que sonaba.

Pero ella no se movió.

Luego de eso, se pudo escuchar el metafórico ruido del silencio. Raiza, la muñeca de Akemi, era un ser extremadamente extraño, por lo menos para Ainz, ya que ningún otro NPC se había comportado con tanta pasividad.

Suspiró, creía que fue una pérdida de tiempo, pensó que tal vez Akemi sí lograría estimular a la inamovible muñeca. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta hasta que vio algo que lo dejó perplejo.

La muñeca flexionó sus piernas llevándose la mano al pecho en una pose de lealtad absoluta, tal como se hubiese esperado de siervos fieles como Demiurgo, y habló.

—He reconocido su voz, Momonga-sama, aquel que está por encima de todos los seres supremos.

La respuesta tardía de Raiza impresionó a Ainz hasta dejarlo boquiabierto. Después de todo, es como realmente se comportaría uno de sus subordinados, entonces ¿por qué estaba tan sorprendido?

Era el hecho de que su configuración pudiese tener los hilos de Akemi, se le ocurrió que su lealtad estuviese solo con ella. Pero no, la muñeca mostraba signos de ser fiel incluso a él. Aquello debía manejarlo con cuidado porque cuando Akemi volviera habría algún cambio en la psique de Raiza y era su deber como gobernante preocuparse por cualquier alteración perceptible en sus subordinados.

La cabeza agachada de Raiza impedía ver si la devoción que proclamaba era legítima, así que Ainz, movido una vez más por su paranoia, y haciendo notar su autoridad, levantó el rostro de la muñeca con su esquelética mano y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Momonga-sama? ¿Sucede algo?

Ainz negó con la cabeza. Y se concentró en examinar la cara de Raiza, sus facciones eran tan finas prueba de un trabajo meticuloso por parte de Ankoro Mochi Mochi. Sus ojos heterocromáticos tenían un brillo característico que la diferenciaban de los elfos oscuros de Bukubukuchagama.

De pronto su expresión cambió como si se descompusiera y una cara horrible reemplazó a todo lo anteriormente mencionado, además soltó un grito desgarrador.

Ainz no se asustó pero retrocedió involuntariamente pensando que quizá no debió haber hecho lo que hizo.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, Momonga-sama. Perdóneme por mostrarle ese lado bizarro de mí —dijo Raiza luego de arrodillarse de nuevo— pero, es que usted me hizo daño y duele muchísimo.

La muñeca se tocó en la parte donde Ainz puso su mano para acercarla, luego de analizar la situación, Ainz recordó que no apagó su habilidad de imbuir energía negativa. En resumen, ésta se activaba al contacto físico y generaba efectos negativos y penalizaciones en las personas que tocaba.

—No, perdóname a mí, Raiza, eso fue inapropiado.

—¿Cómo podría? Yo comprendo. Por favor, permítame sentir de nuevo ese dolor, ha sido algo sublime de experimentar. Le prometo que esta vez no gritaré.

 _¿Ehhhhh? ¿Pero qué demonios…?_ Pensó.

¿En serio Raiza era una masoquista? Era de esperarse eso viniendo de alguien como Bukubukuchagama; cuando Akemi se entere se va a encabronar muchísimo.

—Es suficiente, Raiza. No volveré a hacerlo y espero que lo entiendas.

—Yo comprendo, Momonga-sama.

—Muy bien. Una cosa más, he cambiado mi nombre, ahora soy Ainz Ooal Gown, así que llámame Ainz.

—Yo comprendo, he oído su hermoso nombre, a partir de ahora lo llamaré Ainz-sama, mi señor.

La actitud de Raiza dejó muy satisfecho a Ainz, era la respuesta que esperaba desde un principio. Y pensó, luego de hacer una evaluación final, que su trabajo ya estaba hecho y que, obviando pequeños fetiches extraños, Raiza era un NPC completamente normal, y que no había ningún peligro en que se reencontrara con Akemi.

Ahora, lo siguiente sería presentar a Akemi en la reunión que programó. Se preguntó si ya había amanecido en el exterior. Yuri le comentó que la elfa iba a pasar la noche en la aldea Carne para que su entrada no pase inadvertida. Aquello fue muy maduro viniendo de ella, por primera vez en este mundo, los dos estaban de acuerdo.

De pronto recibió un mensaje telepático de Albedo.

—Ainz-sama, los guardianes han sido puestos al tanto de su deseo y van a asistir inmediatamente. Los preparativos ya están en marcha.

—Gracias, Albedo.

Casi todo estaba listo, Ainz volteó y vio a la sirvienta Yuri Alpha parada esperando la orden definitiva.

—Yuri, ya es hora, tráela a casa y alístala para la reunión.

—Como ordene, Ainz-sama —respondió la sirvienta.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué este lugar no ha sido limpiado? No recuerdo haber dicho que tenían prohibido ingresar aquí.

—Verá, Ainz-sama, las sirvientas regulares me han hecho llegar sus preocupaciones y, ellas simplemente tenían miedo de entrar.

A Ainz le pareció intrascendente preguntar por qué, todo estaba claro, la razón por la que nadie se atrevía siquiera a asomarse a esta habitación era cierta personita lúgubre y excepcionalmente extraña: Raiza.

Para las demás sirvientas, este lugar bien podría ser considerado como un cuarto del terror. Incluso sin necesidad de moverse, Raiza era, de por sí, terrorífica. Hasta a Ainz, las muñecas le daban miedo.

Luego de meditarlo, creyó que ese comportamiento sería contraproducente. Raiza, al ser considerada muy aterradora, no podría relacionarse bien con las demás sirvientas haciendo que se aísle del resto. Eso era aún peor teniendo en cuenta que Raiza también era una sirvienta. Que tus propias colegas te ignoren es algo triste y que Ainz no permitiría. Se propuso encontrar una solución a ese problema, aunque ya sería en otra oportunidad cuando no tuviese el itinerario muy ajetreado.

—Cuando termines quiero que llames a las sirvientas y que limpien la habitación.

—Eso haré, Ainz-sama. Con su permiso.

Yuri se retiró primero con la intención de buscar a la elfa oscura.

Ainz debía continuar con sus propios preparativos, el regreso de un ser casi supremo merecía al menos una semana de fiesta en Nazarick, y un futuro próspero. Desde un punto de vista de poder, la incorporación de Akemi a Nazarick, era una excelente noticia, el hecho de agregar un jugador nvl 100 a sus filas, los volvía más poderosos. Era un refuerzo significativo para darle seguridad a la organización.

No descartaba la idea de otorgarle a Akemi cierto control, o un puesto alto que dignifique y reconociese su posición como la hermana de un ser supremo. Aunque pensaba que eso solo debía llegar por sus méritos.

—Ainz-sama, ¿por qué Yuri-onee-sama se va con tanta prisa?

Se volvió para mirar a Raiza, la muñeca tenía una cara de póker por lo que no se notaban sus emociones. A diferencia de la cara de póker de Entoma, la boca de Raiza sí se movía cuando hablaba, sus ojos parpadeaban y, en suma, podía realizar la expresión facial que quisiese. Pero no lo hacía, actuaba fiel a su raza, como una muñeca. La única vez que hubo un cambio fue cuando hizo ese rostro horrible, como si el dolor que le provocó fuese insoportable.

—Eso es porque alguien especial está a punto de regresar.

—Yo no comprendo, pero de alguna forma me siento muy feliz por eso.

 _¿Debería contarle sobre Akemi?_ , pensó.

Tal vez se emocionaría más cuando la viera en persona. Aunque para eso debía esperar.

—Raiza ¿Cuál es tu posición en Nazarick?

—Yo sé. Mi deber es servir a los seres supremos en cuerpo y alma, vivo para ellos y solo haciendo eso me siento realizada. Ellos son mis dueños. Yo soy su sirvienta.

 _Interesante respuesta, parece que los guardianes tienen mucho que aprender de ella_ , pensó.

—¿Y quién es Akemi?

Ainz notó un ligero cambio en el rostro de la muñeca pero de inmediato éste volvió a su naturalidad.

—Yo sé. Akemi-sama es la persona que me da movimiento y un objetivo. Ella es mi mentora. Yo soy su espada.

Fue una respuesta un poco extraña pero era de esperarse, recién comprendía la personalidad de Raiza; con el tiempo seguro la entendería mejor.

—Muy bien, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme, Raiza?

—Yo no tengo nada que decirle, Ainz-sama, aunque, yo tengo una petición.

 _¿Acaso hoy es el día de las peticiones?,_ pensó Ainz, recordando que Yuri temprano le pidió que le dejara cuidar de la elfa.

—De qué se trata.

—Yo no comprendo. Usted no se ha molestado conmigo por dejar mi responsabilidad como sirvienta. Por favor, acepte mis disculpas...

—No es ningún problema, continúa.

—Es por eso que quiero pedirle que me devuelva la posición de sirvienta, yo me siento enajenada cada segundo que paso sin trabajar para usted, Ainz-sama.

 _Así que eso era._

—No veo por qué no. A partir de ahora te nombro sirvienta regular de Nazarick, puedes incorporarte a las labores de rutina, le diré a Fifth que te ponga al tanto, espero que me sirvas con entusiasmo.

—Yo comprendo. Así será. Muchísimas gracias —respondió arrodillándose.

Cuando vio que la diligencia cumplió sus objetivos, Ainz se retiró dejando a Raiza en el cuarto y caminó por los pasillos, le dio curiosidad por saber qué haría ella, así que volteó mecánicamente.

Pudo observar que las luces del cuarto de Akemi se apagaron y la puerta se cerró de golpe.

 _Ciertamente es muy extraña,_ pensó.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol en el día iluminaron gradualmente los altos muros que rodeaban la villa Carne.

Mientras que los aldeanos se levantaban para cumplir sus obligaciones, los goblins despertaban para hacer guardia y protegerlos. Solo una casa en todo el lugar no mostraba señal de actividad. La razón de eso era porque ahí se encontraba una pequeña elfa oscura que seguía durmiendo a sus anchas y sin la menor preocupación por las cosas del mundo.

De pronto, la puerta crujió como sometida a una presión aplastante y se desplomó en varios pedazos. Por supuesto, la elfa recostada sobre la cama se despertó de un salto, mientras la luz del exterior la cegaba ella intentó cubrir su rostro adormilado.

—Es hora de levantarse Akemi-san.

Akemi no veía bien con sus ojos semiabiertos pero pudo percibir una sonrisa triunfante en la cara de Enri.

La jefa-san ingresó a la casa cargando una bandeja con un desayuno que todos en el pueblo podían permitirse.

—Enri-san, por qué no me dejas dormir un poco más…

Con una expresión seria ella contestó.

—Lo siento, Akemi-san, pero no deberías dormir hasta tarde, no querrás hacer esperar a Ainz Ooal Gown-sama.

A pesar de que dijo "lo siento" se notaba que no lo sentía en absoluto.

—¿Tarde? —La elfa chequeó su reloj con voz de loli— ¡pero si son las siete!

—Eso dije… tarde.

Aunque fuese gracioso, para alguien como Akemi, esa hora significaba que aún era temprano incluso en su antigua vida. Tal vez fuera una incompatibilidad de horarios o simplemente Enri la quería molestar. Sí, eso debía ser.

Enri colocó la bandeja a un lado de la cama sobre un pequeño velador.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

—Un poco.

—Nfirea, Nemu y yo visitamos su hogar una vez —Enri se sentó a un lado de la cama.

—¿En serio? —la elfa no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

—Sí, él vive en un lujoso palacio rodeado de hermosas sirvientas.

—La Gran Tumba de Nazarick… —susurró Akemi.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada. Por favor, continúa.

—Bueno, él nos invitó a un almuerzo para celebrar la creación de una poción que Nfirea hizo.

 _Así que por eso trabajaba en secreto,_ pensó.

—Pero no tengas miedo, Ainz-sama es muy amable.

—Realmente espero que sea así.

El problema podría ser que Ainz Ooal Gown vea a Akemi como una amenaza, es por eso que la elfa andaba muy preocupada Sin embargo, él por sí solo, no representaba un peligro para ella, ya que en teoría ambos eran jugadores de nvl 100, desde la primera vez que tuvo un duelo, el cual fue con el elfo oscuro Mare, Akemi decidió ampliar su repertorio de ataques y contraataques para volverse más fuerte, las prácticas con Touch Me y Peroroncino le dieron más confianza para no evitar momentos en los que era necesario pelear. La idea de tener que enfrentarse a Ainz, quien quiera que fuese, la atormentaba solo por el hecho de que él tenía el control absoluto de los NPC's de Nazarick. Ya no hablaríamos de un duelo sino de una masacre unilateral.

Ainz podría si quisiera, pedir en bandeja de oro la cabeza de Akemi, fue la impresión que le dejó su encuentro con las sirvientas de batalla. Ellas proclamaban, cada vez que podían, su lealtad a ese personaje misterioso llamado Ainz. Lo único que deseaba en este momento era que él no la considerara una amenaza para su reino en este mundo. Era muy diferente a cuando estaban en la Nazarick del juego, donde no podían hacerle daño porque el fuego amigo estaba desactivado.

—Come algo antes de irte —le dijo Enri señalando la bandeja.

—Muchas gracias y perdón por las molestias.

Akemi se incorporó y se acercó al velador olisqueando la bandeja, era una sopa de carne y verduras, y un pedazo de pan. Aunque no era necesario comer porque poseía un ítem que anulaba el hambre, la elfa decidió hacerlo por cortesía y para quedar en buenos términos con Enri, a quien posiblemente no volvería a ver.

Minutos después salió de la casa observando la puerta que Enri destruyó de una patada, esa mujer podía ser violenta cuando se lo proponía. ¿La iba a extrañar? Tal vez sí, aunque no más que a Nfirea.

Y hablando de él, decidió, al menos ir a despedirse. Puede que también sea la última vez que se veían.

Caminó con tranquilidad mirando el ambiente poco animado que caracterizaba a los lugares con escasa gente. Pensó que todos ya estaban trabajando, ya sea en los campos de trigo, en la vigilancia o en reconstruir las casas que ella destruyó cuando mató al basilisco.

Entendió la diferencia de ese ambiente con el de otros como la capital que siempre estaba movido y rebosando de vida. Recordó de paso a sus viejos amigos que la acompañaron en su estancia, definitivamente tendría que volver, no les prometió nada pero ella quería cumplir ese deseo.

 _Si solo se tratara de desear…_ pensó mientras miraba su mano. En el dedo anular izquierdo se hallaba un anillo que fue un regalo de su hermana Yamaiko aquel se lo dio antes de irse al extranjero.

"Este anillo cumplirá todos tus deseos", le dijo. "Pero solo puedes pedir tres así que úsalo con cuidado".

Su nombre era Shooting Star, un ítem super raro que solo se podía conseguir en la lotería, y que estaba imbuido de un hechizo conocido como "Wish upon a star" el cual se puede usar tres veces sin consumir puntos de experiencia. Akemi lo conservó para recordar a su hermana y lo llevó consigo desde entonces.

De repente llegó hasta la casa de Nfirea, la puerta que Enri partió por la mitad el día anterior fue restituida. Se preguntó si él estaría desocupado, no era necesario mucho preámbulo solo quería despedirse como lo harían dos personas que se verían pronto, aunque eso tal vez no sea del todo cierto.

Se decantó por tocar la puerta, de pronto, un fuerte olor a hierbas sacudió su nariz e hizo que se la cubriera con las manos involuntariamente. Escuchó los pasos de Nfirea al otro lado, él abrió lentamente y Akemi advirtió que tenía el mismo aspecto que en el día anterior cuando se conocieron, el delantal desgastado, el cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

El genio farmacéutico que le mostró sus descubrimientos del bosque y las pociones que había creado, la elfa se sentía muy agradecida por eso y pensó en la posibilidad de quedarse en la aldea solo para continuar con ese juego del aprendiz y el maestro, pero ya era tarde, tenía que partir.

—Hola, Akemi-san.

—Hola.

—Me han dicho que ya te vas. Suerte.

—Gracias. Quería decirte que no estoy molesta porque me hayas ocultado que trabajas para Ainz Ooal Gown.

—De igual forma perdóname por no confiar en ti… en un principio, claro.

—No te culpo tampoco por eso. Solo quiero que sepas que me agradó mucho que me enseñaras y de ser posible en un futuro, quisiera contar de nuevo con tu ayuda.

—Dalo por hecho, Akemi-san.

—Gracias.

Akemi se inclinó, tal y como la costumbre japonesa le dictaba. Aunque Nfirea viera ese acto con extrañeza, para ella significaba mucho recordar los hábitos de su anterior vida.

—Adiós.

Ella lo abrazó haciendo que su vestido púrpura se ensucie más de lo que ya estaba, Nfirea evitó sonrojarse y le correspondió el gesto. Aquella escena duró unos segundos puesto que apareció cierta persona que siempre llegaba cuando menos se lo esperan.

—Akemi-san, Yuri-san está aquí.

—Hola Enri-san —está vez la sonrisa triunfante apareció en el rostro de Akemi.

Ambas se clavaron las miradas hasta que otra persona hizo acto de presencia.

—Akemi-sama…

—Yuri, ¿ya es hora?

—Sí.

La sirvienta de batalla Yuri Alpha, sacó un objeto mágico que le entregó Ainz y lo activó. De repente, un gigantesco armario de madera apareció. Era lo suficientemente grande para que personas lo atravesaran con facilidad y su exterior estaba tallado intrincadamente por lo que parecía un armario decorativo.

—Por favor, Akemi-sama, pase usted primero.

Akemi volteó e hizo un gesto con la mano despidiéndose definitivamente de Enri y Nfirea, las primeras personas que conocía fuera de la capital real.

De pronto, por un instante, la oscuridad invadió su mente y luego se encontró dentro de un vasto camino flanqueado por estatuas.

* * *

Un grupo selecto de sirvientas regulares aguardaban pacientes dentro de un lugar llamativo en el noveno piso de La Gran Tumba de Nazarick. Este era un salón de belleza construido por el ser supremo Ankoro Mochi Mochi. Al principio era uno de esos lugares que servían solo de decoración, pero se volvió real luego de la teletransportación de Nazarick al nuevo mundo.

Contaba con su propio spa y boutique personal debido al perfeccionismo de Ankoro de incluir todo en un solo lugar.

Las sirvientas compartían sus inquietudes acerca del secretismo con el que habían sido convocadas. La sirvienta de batalla y vice capitán de Pleiades Yuri Alpha las escogió para una tarea que se les informaría pronto, pero no dijo nada más, algo que pudiese dar luz sobre el motivo.

Todas estaban confundidas, sin embargo no por eso menguaba sus ganas de trabajar, cualquiera que sea la tarea, la cumplirían con entusiasmo.

—Qué misteriosa es Yuri-sama, citarnos aquí sin decirnos para qué. Hoy me tocaba estar al lado de Ainz-sama.

—Entiendo tu decepción, Foire, pero ¿no deberíamos sentirnos orgullosas de que Yuri-sama nos haya escogido para esta tarea?… a-a-aunque no sepamos en qué consista. Tal vez es algo de suma importancia. Además, este salón de Ankoro-sama es precioso, nunca antes había entrado aquí.

Todas estaban de acuerdo con la opinión de Sexta, la finalidad de su existencia era trabajar para los seres supremos, el llamado de Yuri las hacía sentir útiles de alguna forma.

De repente, las puertas se abrieron y las sirvientas se juntaron para recibir a las personas que entrarían. Primero vieron la cabeza de Yuri asomarse y echar un vistazo adentro con su mirada intelectual. Luego abrió completamente las puertas dejando entrar a un visitante que nadie esperaba. Las sirvientas pegaron un grito de sorpresa.

—¡Akemi-sama!

—¡Es Akemi-sama!

—Está viva.

—La hermanita menor de Yamaiko-sama.

La conmoción era total y el ruido producto del escándalo de las señoritas, que parecían fans enamoradas en frente de una idol, hizo que Yuri sacara un látigo y diera unos golpes a su guante de púas. El sonido fue suficiente para que todas se quedaran calladas y con miedo.

—Silencio. Han sido convocadas precisamente por su discreción y no es eso lo que me están mostrando con esa actitud…

—Lo sentimos Yuri-sama —dijeron algunas.

—Muy bien. Como sea, la razón de por qué están aquí es simple, Akemi-sama será presentada en una audiencia presidida por Ainz-sama en la sala del trono. Sabemos bien que nuestra Akemi-sama es muy hermosa y brilla con luz propia, pero aun así quiero que esté completamente lista y arreglada. Esa es su misión. ¿Han entendido?

—Sí, Yuri-sama.

—Por supuesto.

Las respuestas fueron variadas, todas expresando su compromiso con la misión que les fue encomendada, pero también sin apartar la vista del látigo que Yuri balanceaba en sus manos.

—Perfecto.

A la señal de Yuri, y siempre bajo su supervisión, las sirvientas comenzaron su tarea ante la inicial negativa de Akemi de ser tocada. Todas pensaban que era una niña a fin de cuentas.

—Preparen el baño.

—El agua no debe estar tan caliente.

—Yo jabonaré a Akemi-sama. Tú échale el champú.

—Dicen que es el champú que usa Shalltear-sama.

—Ainz-sama está esperando.

—Sí, pero Yuri-sama también, y ella tiene un látigo.

—Séquenle el cabello.

—Akemi-sama se está quejando, no lo hagan tan fuerte.

—Ropa.

—Busquen un vestido.

—El color favorito de Akemi-sama es el púrpura.

—Akemi-sama, no podemos ponerle la ropa si usted no ayuda.

—No sé quién es más tierna, Akemi-sama o CZ-chan.

—No digas eso en voz alta, Foire, acaso quieres iniciar una guerra.

—Yo quiero una almohada-abrazo de Akemi-sama.

El látigo de Yuri sonó de nuevo.

—Gancho para el cabello.

—Tacones.

—Maquillaje.

—Yuri-sama está mirando, de prisa.

Cuando las sirvientas concluían, Yuri se acercó a revisar el trabajo final. La elfa oscura tenía un vestido púrpura, uno que pertenecía a la colección de Ankoro y que hizo pensando en Akemi. También se deshicieron de las trenzas que caracterizaban su antiguo peinado, y en su lugar lo recogieron con un gancho que tenía la insignia de Ainz Ooal Gown.

—Está preciosa, Akemi-sama —dijo Yuri con una sonrisa triunfante.

Pero Akemi parecía no escucharla, tenía la cara más pálida que de costumbre, tanto que opacaba su color característico de elfa oscura.

—¿Su-sucede algo? —preguntó preocupada.

—Tengo miedo.

Ella no podía disimular su nerviosismo, estaba temblando, Yuri pensó que la presión debía ser aplastante para ella. Pero, ya casi no quedaba nada por hacer, seguramente los guardianes ya se encontraban en la sala del trono esperando a Ainz-sama. De pronto a Yuri se le ocurrió algo de última hora.

—Akemi-sama, tome.

Ella le alcanzó un velo.

Akemi la miró desconcertada.

—¿Para qué?

—Póngaselo y sígame, por favor.

Como vio que no tenía nada que perder, la elfa obedeció a Yuri y ambas salieron del cuarto mientras las sirvientas regulares hacían una reverencia.

Antes de salir Yuri se acercó a Sexta.

—Quiero que vayas con otras dos sirvientas más al cuarto de Akemi-sama, límpienlo de inmediato.

Cuando escuchó esa orden a Sexta se le heló la sangre, pero Yuri no le dio importancia y se retiró.

El velo cubrió toda la cabeza y el rostro de Akemi, sin embargo, no le impedía ver a través. Se desplazaron por los pasillos del noveno piso, el ambiente era calmado y solo se observaban algunos sirvientes. De repente, Yuri vio a la persona que estaba buscando.

—Eclair.

El pingüino volteó ladeándose cuando oyó su nombre, e hizo una reverencia a la vice capitán Yuri Alpha.

—¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Quiero que prepares un séquito para una invitada.

—Oh, una invitada en Nazarick, ¿se presentará ante el supremo?

—Exactamente.

Un séquito era un grupo que acompañaba a una persona importante a una reunión o ceremonia, Eclair estaba a cargo de unos pocos subordinados que podían cumplir perfectamente con esa labor. Además había otra razón, en el pasado Akemi perteneció al grupo de Eclair, "los que conquistarían Nazarick para los suyos", y pensó que tal vez la elfa se sentiría más tranquila al tener la compañía de viejos conocidos.

—No hay problema, quién es la susodicha.

La persona que llevaba el velo se paró frente a Eclair y él la inspeccionó sin sospechar de su identidad. Aunque tenía curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba, si estaba ocultándose debía ser por una buena razón, no sería educado preguntar.

—Muy bien.

—Gracias, entonces te la encargo.

Yuri se despidió de Akemi, debía regresar lo antes posible con Ainz-sama, el formalismo dictaba que ella tenía que presentar a Ainz y Albedo ante todos los guardianes, en ausencia de su superior inmediato Sebas Tian.

Luego de media hora, cuando los guardianes y el mismo Ainz ya se encontraban en el décimo piso dentro del salón del trono, la comitiva que presentaría a Akemi se colocó en el cuarto de Salomón, un vestíbulo que precedía al trono y que era adornado con 67 golems construidos por Ulbert. Esperaban la orden del supremo para ingresar.

Por el rabillo del ojo Eclair vio que la chica desconocida sacaba un báculo de su caja de ítems, pero no le dio importancia.

Segundos después, una voz resonó desde el interior.

—Bienvenida a casa Akemi, hermana menor de Yamaiko —mientras que las puertas se abrían movidas por engranajes ocultos y el corazón de la elfa latía como pájaro enjaulado.


End file.
